Rescue Me
by vikingfangtasies
Summary: Bound for Adventures in South Padre Island with best friend Amelia and cousin Hadley, Sookie meets a sexy, playboy, lifeguard named Eric. But unbeknown to Sookie, trouble has followed her there...
1. Rescue me

This is my first story so I hope you will all be kind and patient with my first attempt. Depending on the response I get from this story it will help me decide if I should continue to write this little Fic. This is a AH/AU fiction with some OOC.

I got the idea for this fic after a convo on twitter with one of my naughties Rcherry1977. She had recently gone to the beach and ogled a hot lifeguard during her vacation. She even got her kids to pose in front of him so she could slyly take a pic to send us. lol So thank Rcherry1977 for giving me the inspiration for this story.

Song to listen to for this chapter: Rescue me by Pushmonkey. It inspired the story title and this chapter. (remove spaces)

http:/www. playlist .com/searchbeta/results/652683793

Big sloppy kisses and thanks to my three naughties that encouraged and helped me to post this. Rcherry1977, EricDreamer and Symphonic Poem. Without you my ramblings would not make sense. I love you ladies.

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them to the beach and play with them.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sookie you need to loosen up and let your hair down. We're going to have so much fun. You just have to let yourself enjoy it!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Come on Sook, you can't be a stick in the mud the whole trip. There are going to be so many hot guys and crazy parties that you'll forget about school in no time." Hadley piped in from the back seat.

Sookie did not know how she got talked into this trip. Two weeks ago Amelia and Hadley approached her about setting off to South Padre for their last spring break. Hadley knew Mtv would be filming there and wanted to try to get on the camera. They begged her until she finally gave up. So here she sat in the front seat of Amelia's car sulking as the other girls practically jumped in their seats. They left after their last morning class so they could get to South Padre before the sun set. It was their last year at The University of Texas where Sookie was studying to become a social worker. She wanted to help people improve their lives and make a difference. She knew she should be happy but she was stressed about finals.

Sookie sighed and said, "I know guys...but I still think I should be at school studying for the History final that'll be coming up soon."

Amelia looked to her side and saw that Sookie was pouting. She rolled her eyes at Hadley through the rear view mirror, turned up the music and went back to driving.

Sookie was worried because she had been having a hard time in her History class. No matter how hard she studied, her grades were always subpar. She needed a passing grade in the class to graduate on time. Sookie swore the professor had a personal vendetta against her. She sat back in the front seat, lowered her sunglasses and settled in for the long ride.

A few hours later they arrived at their hotel, The Seashore Inn, which was right on the beach. When they walked into the lobby, it was packed with other college students who were checking in as well. Amelia and Hadley looked around for any prospects. They looked like lionesses stalking prey. Sookie groaned and threw her hands up in surrender. There was nothing to do but go along with whatever Amelia and Hadley had planned for her.

After they checked in, they made their way up to their rooms. They were lucky to have booked a suite with three rooms attached to a central sitting room. Two rooms on one side and a larger one across.

"Ok ladies get unpacked and throw your suits on. We're headed for the beach so get your asses in gear." Amelia clapped her hands and arched an eyebrow at Sookie.

Hadley giggled and ran to her room with luggage in hand. Sookie turned and followed Hadley in the same direction. She opened the door to her room and plopped her suitcase on the foot of her four poster bed. She looked around the room and had to say it was nice with its pale blue sheets on the bed and darker blue and beige carpeting. Her bed was across from the door, the bathroom to the left and a sliding door leading out to a balcony on the right. She stepped to the sliding door, slid it open, stepped out onto it, and looked down at the beach. It was filled with people tanning, swimming, and having fun. She took a deep breath and resolved to drop her attitude and enjoy the trip. She'd deal with school when she got back. Amelia was right about her needing to let her hair down for once. She turned around, walked back to the door and slid the door shut. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it to unpack her clothing. Sookie grabbed some clothes and noticed that quite a few things she packed were missing. One guess as to who was in her luggage.

Once she was in her bikini, cover up, and flip flops she grabbed her tote and headed out with a smile on her face. Amelia, sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, was shocked to see Sookie smiling. She quickly hid her shock and smiled back at her. She hoped Sookie had finally decided to stop the complaining.

"Had come on!" Amelia yelled out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hadley yelled back as she stumbled from her room. "Damn...hold your freaking horses Ames."

Amelia smirked and said "Well your not coming yet but maybe we can find someone to help you with that later?" She laughed as she rose and turned to the door swinging it open.

"Hardy har har Ames." Hadley scowled at her.

Sookie snickered and headed out the door behind Amelia.

"You can snicker all you want Sookie, but I'm on the lookout for someone to keep you company and maybe have a little fun with." Amelia waggled her eyebrows at her then turned to continue walking down the hall.

Sookie continued to follow Amelia, made a fist and acted like she was hammering the back of Amelia's head. Hadley cracked up and laughed when she saw Sookie.

"I know what your doing Sook. Cut it out before I throw you at the next guy I see." Amelia sassed.

_'Geez does she have eyes in the back of her head?', _Sookie thought. She stuck her tongue out at her but quickly pulled it back in. She knew Amelia would do just that if pushed and she did not want to press her luck.

They made their way out to the beach and found a nice sunny spot. They set out their towels and removed their cover ups.

"Sookie did you bring your tanning lotion?" Hadley asked.

"Yeah here you go." Sookie replied as she tossed the tube on Hadley's towel.

"Oh pass me some of that. I love the coconut smell." Amelia reached out for it.

"Wait your turn!" Hadley pushed Amelia's hands out of the way and grabbed it.

"Am I going to have to separate you two already?" Inquired Sookie.

"No mom!" They replied in unison as Amelia lubed up Hadley's back.

They all laughed and helped each other lotion up. Amelia tossed the lotion back to Sookie but missed. Sookie turned to grab it and noticed a lifeguard stand to the north of her. She looked up and was stunned by _the Adonis_ that sat on the lifeguard perch, _'he looks like a Viking'_ Sookie thought.

His blonde locks blew in the wind and covered his face. His eyes were poured diligently over the water with sunglasses down. She could tell he was tall by the length of his legs and his unusually big feet. If she had to guess, he was at least 6' 3" or 6' 4". His body was glistening from the sweat running down his body and she wanted to lick every drop of sweat from his pectoral muscles. He was wearing red board shorts that were hanging low on his hips. Her palms sweated from the sight of his abs because she wanted to caress them. She was in such a state of utter amazement of his perfect physic, that she didn't hear Amelia move to her side.

Amelia leaned down to Sookie's ear and whispered, "See something you like, Sook?"

Sookie jumped and immediately blushed "Amelia!"

Amelia laughed and turned to see what the fuss was all about. "Oh Sookie, that man is fucking hot! Now I know why you were drooling down your chin."

"I was doing no such thing Amelia!" Sookie responded vehemently.

"Uh huh. Well that puddle in the sand says otherwise."

Sookie slapped Amelia on the shoulder and pushed her away. "Get back to your towel and leave me alone."

Amelia turned back and crawled over to her towel. "Had, do you see that fine piece of man meat Sookie spotted?"

Hadley turned and looked where Amelia was pointing. "Oh God Sook, if you don't want him I'd gladly take him."

Sookie gawked at them both and said: "You girls are so bad. Yeah, I agree he is hot but if anyone is gonna claim that...its me. I saw him first!"

Hadley and Amelia stared at her in shock. Little _Ms. goody_ was going to make a move on the hotty lifeguard?

"I'd like to see that." Amelia said.

"I bet you wouldn't know what to do to capture his attention." Hadley huffed.

Sookie sat back on her towel and said "We'll see ladies...all in good time." She winked and lowered her sunglasses.

Sookie set out to tan and occasionally checked out the lifeguard. She had to think about what she'd do to get him to notice her_. 'What to do..what to do?'_ She racked her brain and tried to come up with something. _'Ahhh I think I got it! It's perfect.' _A shit eating grin broke across her face as she went over in her head her plan to get _Mr. Sex on a Stick's _attention.

Eric had had a rather uneventful day. He helped an older lady set up her umbrella earlier but that was as exciting as it got. At the moment, he was sat at his post and assessing the beach goers in the water. Being the only son of a very wealthy, successful, business entrepreneur had its advantages, so he could afford to volunteer his time as a lifeguard. It also helped when it came to meeting the ladies. Being a lifeguard, he never had a problem finding someone to keep him company.

It was Spring break and needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to this week. Lots of drunken college students acting foolish and parading around this town like they owned the place. Although, as he looked at the ladies in their barely there bikinis and toned bodies it did appeal to him greatly. Speaking of itsy bitsy teeny wheeny bikinis, he noticed three lovely ladies as they basked in the sun. As he admired the view, one of the beautiful blondes turned and looked his way. He quickly turned his gaze towards the ocean and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He wanted to keep looking at her gorgeous body. He felt himself grow hard, and cursed softly. The shorts he wore left little to the imagination and he was not prepared to introduce his _Mighty Warrior_ to the entire beach. The older women might faint and the men would be green with envy. He looked in the opposite direction and tried to think of baseball as his erection ceased, he let out an exaggerated sigh. He tried to keep his eyes on the beach goers, but his gaze kept wandering back to the busty blonde whose body was sparkling in the sun begging to be worshipped by him.

_'I have to meet her.' _He thought.

* * *

Ok there you have it the first chapter of Rescue me. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. Do you want more lifeguard Eric? Do you know what Sookie has planned to catch Eric's attention? Click the button below and leave your thoughts. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Crashed

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. I appreciate all your reviews and support. A big thanks to rcherry1977, she is now working with me to get this story out to you all, and to my fuck awesome beta Symphonic Poem. I flove you ladies. Lifeguard Eric will be waiting in your beds tonight. Don't wear him out I'd like him returned when your done. ;)

Viking kisses to Vamp Winter and ericsgirl1 who guessed correctly as to what was going to happen next in the story. Come on people read the title...wasn't too hard to guess. lol

Song to listen to this chapter: Crashed - Chris Daughtry. (remove spaces)

http:/www. playlist .com/searchbeta/results/573358353

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them to the beach and try to drown them. (I'm just kidding)

* * *

Chapter 2

Eric was burning up as he stared down at his watch waiting for his relief guard. He needed to take a dip in the water to cool off for more reasons than one. He sighed and thought back to his modeling career.

Eric started modeling at the tender age of 12. As soon as his pictures begin to circulate throughout the industry, he became a hot commodity. Even at a young age with his piercing baby blue eyes and masculine facial features, the camera loved him.

After he graduated from High School, Eric soon began to travel to different countries for exotic photo shoots and he dawned the covers and many insides of popular magazines in which he helped advertised everything from underwear to soap. In those days he _partied like a rock star_ and got to _"know"_ many beautiful women. But those days were long gone. Eric's father, Alex, needed him home to manage a few of the dance clubs he owned here in South Padre. So of course, Eric being the good obedient son, packed his bags, and headed home.

Just as Eric was about to send a text to find out where in the hell his coworker was, Tray bustled out the door of the Life Guard tower or what they called _The_ _Clubhouse_. _The Clubhouse_, is where the lifeguards spend their time when they are on break. It's air conditioned, stocked with plenty of food and drinks, a TV, Wii, and a computer at their disposal.

Tray ran over to Eric, "Dude, I am so fucking sorry...I lost track of time. Your cousin was kicking my ass at Wii tennis and..."

"Save it..." Eric said abruptly, and held his hand up in the air, "...it's cool man, I'm gonna take a dip in the ocean. It's hot as fuck out here." Eric stood and leaped down from his perch.

Tray then climbed up the stand and assumed Eric's previous position. As Eric walked towards the waves, Tray called: "Man if you had texted me and told me sooner about the VIEW from up here maybe I would have not been late." As Eric looked back, Tray inclined his head in the direction of the three hot ladies that had caught his eye earlier.

"You snooze you lose bro!" Eric shouted.

Eric decided to test the waters. He slowly made his way to the beach just in front of the women whose attention he sought. He then stood for a moment facing the water; he loved gazing at the ocean and would never get tired of it. With a large smile on his face, Eric bent down and gave the illusion of picking up shells. He heard a loud audible gasp come from behind him. Yep, he had gotten their attention alright. Turning slightly still bent he saw the three ladies were all sunbathing on their stomachs, with their sunglasses down to the end of their noses, no doubt to get a better view. With a satisfied smirk, Eric spun around, ran, and dove into the oncoming waves.

Sookie, Amelia, and Hadley were all drooling on their towels and in complete shock of the beautiful specimen of a man that had just stood, bent over, and stood again in front of them. _The Viking_, Sookie decided to call him, looked like a peacock fanning his feathers for the peahens. Why the zoo animal reference, she didn't know, it just popped in her head.

Hadley broke the silence, "Oh ladies is it getting hotter out here or what?" She fanned herself with her hand.

"Uhh yeah... we're at the beach dumb ass." Amelia replied.

Hadley smirked and slapped her arm, "I'm talking about the large, Godlike lifeguard who just bent his fine ass over for our viewing pleasure."

Amelia replied, "How could I miss those buns of steel? They were right in front of my face. If he came any closer I would have grabbed me a handful."

"Stop drooling over those buns, If anyone is getting a handful it's me." Sookie said as she peered at her two best friends.

"I'm sure you will if you ever get the courage to approach him. I can't wait for the show." Amelia said teasingly, while she stared at the lifeguard in the water.

Sookie, laid back down. Her mind swirled thinking about: the lifeguard, his perfect abs, legs, that ass, his big hands, big feet, and you know what they say about big hands and feet. Geez, she was starting to think like Amelia. She did not even know this man and he was had such an effect on her. As she let her mind wander, she closed her eyes, and soon Sookie drifted off to a peaceful rest.

"Shit! I should have put money on it! I knew she wouldn't do anything." Amelia said to Hadley in a bitchy tone, while noticing the lifeguard resuming his post. She saw him talking to another lifeguard and nudged Hadley, "Hmm he looks like he likes to have a good time." Amelia waggled her eyebrows at her.

Hadley turned to take a look, shrugged her shoulders and rolled over. "Meh...I'm not into tall, dark and hairy."

Sookie, who was now awake, "I resent that remark." she said with her lips in a fine line and determination written all over her face. "Now that I'm rested, I'm going to make my move."

Amelia and Hadley sat up at the same time and Hadley clapped her hands with excitement and said, "Oh...this is going to be good."

"Well, if you don't get his attention, trust me Sookie, I will." Amelia replied dryly as she squeezed her arms together to emphasize her cleavage towards Sookie.

Obviously, taking matters into her own hands was the only way this would work because she knew she didn't want to leave it up to Amelia. Sookie stood, dusted the sand off and made her way towards the ocean.

Her plan was to wade into the water, show off her back stroke a bit then act as if she was drowning. She'd get his attention once he rescued her. _'Hopefully he'll help me with a little mouth to mouth resuscitation while he's at it?'_ She grinned like the cat that ate the canary as she slowly swayed her hips into the waves. The water was a bit cool at first so she allowed the waves to crash into her while she got acclimated to the temperature.

She turned around to wave at her friends and sneak a peek to see if _The Viking _was looking in her direction. By the way he quickly turned away, she knew she'd caught his eye. Turning back around she dove into the waves and made her way into deeper waters.

"This is good. I know this will work." Sookie reassured herself.

She began by doing the backstroke, which accentuated her breast, she noted. All of those years on the Meadowbrook's Country Club swim team had finally paid off. Unfortunately for her, she tired quickly. Sookie soon realized she had not eaten or drank anything since breakfast, which was a bad decision on her part. One can dehydrate quickly at the beach.

So, she decided to tread water for a bit, until she could find the courage to start her little charade. Sookie looked towards the beach to get her bearings, then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her upper thigh. _'Oww! Oh God this can't be happening!' _She reached down and massaged her leg. But it didn't help. She hoped the muscle cramp would pass quickly. But another sharp pain shot through her leg, and she knew it wasn't just going to go away. Sookie started to panic after the third mouthful of salt water and she thought, _'Oh great, I planned to fake a drowning and now I'm actually drowning. How embarrassing.' _She was having a hard time keeping her head above the water so she frantically waved her arms in the air hoping, no praying, someone would see her. Dizziness, sharp burning sensations in her legs and arms, and a tightness in her chest was all she felt.

Eric kept his eyes on the blonde as she swayed those delicious hips. _'Mmm what I would give to put my hands on those hips' _Eric thought as he groaned. He needed to keep a watch on the other swimmers but she teased him with her back stroke. He felt his shorts vibrate so he pulled his phone out to check his message.

Pam, his cousin, texted _'I hear through the grapevine you've found some lovely girls for us to play with!'_ She and Eric have worked as lifeguards for the past two years. She was as much into the ladies as he was. Pam was gay, bi, tri, whatever took her fancy at the moment. She wasn't much into labels and very open minded about sexuality. He shook his head, laughed and texted her back. _'Why don't you come out here and see for yourself?'_

Eric glanced back out to the water to search for the lady that had somehow captured his interest. He could not find her and wondered if she had returned to her towel which she previously occupied. He looked towards her friends and didn't see her. Now he was worried. Eric stood to cast his gaze over the water, and out in the deep ocean, he saw an arm flailing about of someone struggling, and he immediately jumped into action.

Ignoring Pam who called out to him, Eric ran towards the victim with his rescue tube in hand. He hurdled over the waves as he threaded the strap of the tube over his head and across his shoulder. He dove into the water and started swimming the crawl as fast as he could to where he last saw her.

The waves had pushed Sookie back towards the shore and she was pulled under by a huge wave that crashed on her. Suddenly she felt her top being ripped from her and tried to grab for it. She swallowed more water and prayed _'Help, Please someone rescue me'_ and then her world went black...

As Eric swam closer to the site, he didn't see the girl so he frantically dove down to find her. He saw the girls arm reaching up to the surface limply so he grabbed it and pulled her towards the surface. Gently, he placed both of the girls arms over the tube and pressed her back to his chest. When she was secure, he quickly towed her back to shore.

He carried her up the dry sand and saw she was unconscious. Next he listened for a heartbeat. When he found a pulse, he said a silent prayer of gratitude.

Pam had ran into the clubhouse when she saw Eric headed for the surf. She grabbed the rescue kit and called Tray to help her out. They both ran to Eric's side as he laid the girl down.

"Pam get that oxygen ready, we're going to need it." Eric ordered.

Pam unrolled the face mask and tube from around the oxygen tank, waiting to help Eric with the rescue.

Now, he needed to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation. Eric made sure she was on a flat surface and he gently opened her mouth to make sure nothing was obstructed in her airway. Next, he tilted her head back and opened her jaw. He caressed her chin, pinched her nose, blew two quick breaths and watched her chest rise and fall as she exhaled. He took a breath then bent and blew air into her mouth again. He groaned lightly as he looked down at her bare breasts but continued the two quick breath process over and over until the girl began to cough. He sighed in relief before he rolled her onto her side to allow the girl to purge all the water from her lungs and stomach.

Sookie blinked her eyes as she regained consciousness. So grateful to be breathing, not so much to be puking her guts up but nonetheless grateful to be alive. Once she was done, she rolled over onto her back and looked up into the face of her savior. She rubbed her eyes and saw an angel with sea blue eyes above her.

Eric lifted her head and placed the mask he grabbed from Pam over her nose and mouth. "Welcome back to the land of the living" Eric smirked, while allowing his eyes to gaze at her naked chest.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Click the button below and drop off your thoughts. Go on click it, it won't bite. Well...at least not very hard. lol

**WARNING: **Drowning is serious business. I, in no way suggest that anyone fake a drowning to grab a hot lifeguard's attention. I'm sure if he found out he would not be amused and neither would the paramedics who show up to save you.

Remember don't do as Sookie does. She's a fictional character so she can always be written back to life. Bringing you back to life...not so easy.


	3. Push

A/N: I'm humbled by the response this story is getting. I'm so happy that you all love the story. I want to let everyone know that I've reworked some details on chapter one. Some things didn't fit and I wanted to go into a bit more detail on Sookie. I suggest you all go back and reread.

Also I've made a banner and playlist for this story so if you have time stop by my profile to take a look and listen. The music on the playlist is an overall feel for the story. If you have any song suggestions feel free to PM or twitter me with them. Contact details are also on my profile. I'm starting on chapter four now so I'll try to have a tease ready for teaser Monday next week. Be on the look out for that.

Much love goes out to my naughty betas that are a huge help to me. Rcherry1977, Symphonic Poem, and EricDreamer. Yeah I'm spoiled with three fuck-awesome betas. lol A round of spanks for you all. :D

Song to listen to for this chapter: Push by Matchbox Twenty. (remove spaces)

http:/www. playlist .com/searchbeta/results/626406417

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them to the beach, teach them bad pick up lines, and put them in the hospital.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three:

Tray attempted to control the crowd while Pam and Eric were trying to revive the half naked girl.

"Come on people give us room to work!" Tray shouted with his arms spread to the side, separating the crowd for Eric and Pam.

Amelia and Hadley sprinted toward the lifeguard as he pulled Sookie out of the water. _'OH My GOD! What the fuck was she THINKING!' _Amelia screamed to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to push past the lifeguard holding the crowd back, but he wasn't allowing her through.

"Let me in there, that's my friend!" Amelia shouted and pushed at him.

"I'm sorry but you need to let them do their job." Tray sympathized.

Amelia and Hadley just hugged each other, both crying as they watched the two lifeguards try to get Sookie breathing.

Amelia fell to her knees and looked to where Sookie's lifeless body lay. Hadley knelt beside her, mirroring her position, as she sobbed quietly.

Tray placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder and said: "Don't worry about your friend, she is in good hands and the paramedics are on the way."

Amelia looked up at the kind stranger, nodded and smiled: tears still in her eyes. She heard Sookie's gagging and sighed in relief. _'Thank God she's alive.' _

After the oxygen mask was in place, Sookie began to shiver as her body was going into shock over her accidental drowning episode. As she looked into the face of her savior, she saw his eyes were admiring her chest so she glanced down. Sookie noticed her chest was as bare as the day she was born. Shear panic swept over her and she quickly moved to cover her chest with her arms.

"Are you alright? Miss..." Eric chuckled as Sookie attempted to cover herself.

Sookie glared at Eric because this appeared to amuse him. She narrowed her eyes, removed the oxygen mask, and replied angrily: "I'll be fine as long as you can keep your drool and eyes away from my breasts. Why didn't you act like a gentleman and cover me up?"

"Well they're such nice breasts, and I am sorry I was more concerned with your, NEED. TO. BREATH. rather than your modesty." Eric snapped.

"Do you always harass victims after you've rescued them?" Sookie sneered back.

"No, not all of them...only the pretty ones." Eric arched an eyebrow and replied with a smart ass tone. "In any event...I think you need to be taken to the hospital as a precaution."

"Oh no...I'll be fine, mister. I just need to rest." Sookie huffed.

"Yes...I can imagine attempting to drown to get my attention would be tiring. All you had to do is ask for my number." The side of Eric's lip turned up.

"I didn't _try_ anything." Sookie lied. "Seriously? You have some nerve _'hitting on me' _after I almost died!" She hissed while trying to sit up but laid back down because she was feeling dizzy.

Hadley looked up at Tray and said. "I'm her family. Can I go and check on her?"

Tray nodded his head and let her through. She approached Sookie slowly and lowered to her knees by Sookie's head; brushing some of her hair from her face. "Sookie, I'm so glad your alive. I don't know what I would've done if you'd have died."

Sookie looked up to Hadley her eyes softening and smiled. "It's ok Had, I'm fine now. I'm not going anywhere. Can you get me something to cover up please?"

She tried to sit up again to hug Hadley but Pam put an arm on her shoulder lightly pushing her to lay back down.

"Please lay down until the paramedics can examine you." Pam warned.

Hadley looked to Pam as she spoke to Sookie then looked back down to answer her. "Oh...yeah sure sweetie." She looked to the side and grabbed a nearby towel handing it to Sookie.

Tray turned his back to the crowd and watched the rescue; staying close to Amelia. He looked up as something caught his eye, it was rolling along the waves in the surf. He chuckled; he knew exactly what it was and who it belonged to. He ran and grabbed the article of clothing and then returned to the group.

Tray cleared his throat interrupting the heated looks Eric and Sookie were giving each other. "Miss..."

"The names Sookie, stop calling me Miss!" Sookie hissed at Tray trying to cover herself with the towel Hadley handed her.

He held up his hands and said, "Sorry Sookie. The paramedics have arrived and I believe this belongs to you."

Sookie looked up at the dark haired lifeguard and saw that he was holding her bikini top in his hand. Sookie thought..._'Well, there's my damn bathing suit top' _and reached up for it.

Tray saw her reach for the bikini top and said, "Here you go." He handed it to her quickly and backed away. He did not want to get his ass handed to him like she'd just done to Eric.

Amelia had moved to Hadley's side when Tray walked away. She and Hadley watched the heated exchange between Eric and Sookie and snickered. When the paramedics started working on Sookie, they begrudgingly moved slightly out of the way.

Amelia wiped her eyes and went to stand next to Tray. "Thanks for grabbing her bikini top big boy."

Tray grinned at her, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Big boy huh? You ain't seen nothing yet darling and _your welcome_." He said the last part with sex in his voice.

Amelia returned his grin with one of her own.

Pam rolled her eyes at their exchange and stood up. "Now that the "Sookie" girl is breathing again lets let the paramedics do their job and get her to the hospital."

Hadley stepped towards Pam and asked: "Does she really have to be taken in? I'd hate for us to have to wait all night in a hospital when she appears to be fine."

Pam eyed the petite blonde's body, licked her lips and smirked, "Sorry but rules are rules. If you need company I'd be willing to hold your hand while you wait."

Hadley smiled widely at Pam and bat her eyelashes, "I may have to take you up on that." she replied sheepishly.

After the paramedics arrived to care for Sookie, Eric walked to _the Clubhouse_. He was frustrated with her attitude. _'What an ungrateful bitch.'_ he thought. He entered _the Clubhouse_, threw his rescue tube across the room and plopped down on the couch. He ran fingers threw his hair forcefully, cursed loudly and began to pace in the small room. How could this woman frustrate him and make him want her even more? After a few minutes, the door opened and Tray walked in. He grabbed a drink out of the fridge, sat on the couch and watched Eric continue to pace back and forth.

After a while, Eric stopped and shouted: "How is she?"

Tray, not being receptive to being yelled at, took a sip of his drink, leaned back on the couch and replied sternly: "Sookie's blood pressure is high and she's not maintaining her body temperature. She'll be at St. Mary's overnight for observation."

Eric let out a sigh of relief. Then he grinned like a cheshire cat and decided _'She's a feisty one but I'm up for the challenge.' _

Tray interrupted his internal musing by saying, "I'm out. By the way...I think you were a little hard on her considering the circumstances." Eric nodded and looked down at his feet. Tray walked to his locker, grabbed his gym bag and left without another word. Eric grabbed his keys and walked out of _the clubhouse_. He was determined to make right all the wrongs he'd committed today.

Sookie was taken to the St. Mary's hospital by the ambulance and was required to stay overnight for observation. She fell asleep quickly but dreamed of the lifeguard that saved her life. _'Why am I dreaming of that arrogant bastard?'_

She awoke the next morning when Amelia and Hadley walked into the tiny hospital room with coffee. "Mmmm thanks ladies. I could really use some coffee."

"Sorry honey, no coffee until they release you. How are you feeling?" Amelia asked concerned.

"Oh come on! I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." Sookie complained.

"Amelia stop being mean and just give her the coffee." Hadley pleaded.

"I don't know Had, she may drown on it." Amelia joked.

"Stop that right now Amelia. You know I didn't drown on purpose." Sookie scoffed.

"I don't know anything Sookie, was that your big plan? Drown and have the lifeguard save you? Have you learned nothing from me? I would've just asked to blow his whistle and been done with it." Amelia said teasingly.

"Sookie instead of throwing your top off and drowning yourself you could have used a simple pick up line." Hadley joked as Sookie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I've got one!" Amelia exclaimed, "How about this, _**'I'm trying to determine after years of therapy and lots of testing, whether or not I'm allergic to sex**_.' " All three girls erupted in laughter.

Hadley interjected and said, "How about_**, 'Pardon me but I was just about to go home and masturbate and I was wondering if you'd mind if I fantasized about you**_?' " Both Amelia and Sookie looked at each other with concern as Hadley chuckled.

Letting her down easy, Sookie replied, "I probably should not talk about masturbating with a man I do not know."

Then Amelia snorted and said, "I know,_** 'I hope you know CPR, cuz you take my breath away**_**'** or _**'Let's take a shower together - you smell**_**_!_'** " Again the girls laughed until their sides hurt.

Hadley said, " How about.._**'Why you've got the whitest teeth I'd ever want to cum across! **_or _**I wanna spank you with a sack of kidney beans while you cover yourself in whip cream and let a horny duck named Jeff lick it off you!' **_"_**  
**_

Both Sookie and Amelia screamed "STOP!" in unision and Amelia added: "Jesus Hadley, now I know why you don't have a boyfriend nor do you date often. With pick up lines like that, you scare men away."

Unfazed by Amelia's comments, Hadley shrugged and continued to drink her coffee.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sookie called for them come in. Eric walked in wearing a white v-neck tee that fit him snug and showed off all his toned muscles. His dark wash jeans sat low on his tan hips and showed just a hint of his v where his tee stopped. His hair was in a loose pony tail and everyone could smell his masculine cologne waffling across the room. In his hands he carried a bouquet of pink lilies. He smiled as he entered.

The girls all stared at Eric with their mouths hanging open. Sookie shut her mouth and quickly remembered his cocky attitude from the day before. "What are you doing here?" She bit out as she glared at him.

Eric a little shocked by her reaction replied, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Is there anyway we can speak alone?"

Amelia spoke up, and grabbed Hadley's arm. "We'll be just outside. Sook call for us if you need anything." They smiled as they passed Eric. Amelia turned around at the door and sneaked a peek at Eric's ass. She looked at Sookie and fanned herself, turned around and walked out with Hadley.

Sookie tried to hold back a giggle as best she could then turned her head to look at Eric, putting her game face on. "I appreciate your apology and I wanted to thank you for rescuing me. I should have properly thanked you yesterday, but I was rather distracted." She snipped.

Eric smirked at her and replied: "Don't worry about it...it's what I'm trained to do. Name's Eric by the way." He reached out a hand.

Sighing loudly she took his hand to shake and replied: "I'm Sookie."

"Nice to meet you Sookie." Eric smiled while shaking her hand and then handed her the flowers with the other one. "These are for you. How are you feeling?"

"Umm...thank you. I'm feeling better but I'd kill for some coffee." Sookie answered holding the flowers awkwardly; thinking about where she should put them.

"Well you don't have to kill anyone. If you wanted something hot in your body, all you have to do is ask." Eric waggled his eyebrows at her and laughed.

_'What the hell! Maybe I should use one of Hadley's pick up lines to get him to leave' _Sookie thought. "Thanks for the offer Eric but I'd be happier with a cup of coffee. I very seriously doubt what you have to _'offer'_ would get rid of my caffeine headache." Sookie sneered, while she rubbed her temples.

"Oh you'd be surprised how well, what I have to _offer_, works on headaches." He replied with smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I think I'll just take a cup of coffee, thank you very much." Sookie replied as she sighed in frustration. Deciding to change the subject, she asked: "So, how long have you been a lifeguard?"

"Oh for a few years now." Eric replied, not really interested in that line of discussion. He sat down on the edge of her hospital bed to get more comfortable. "So you really did not have to go through all the trouble of drowning yourself to get my attention, I'd already noticed you... you could have just come over and talked to me. I'd gladly would've given you mouth to mouth if you'd have just asked. I do prefer to do it on conscience ladies." He said, while caressing her foot on top of the blankets.

Sookie sat there gaping at him. She could not believe the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth. Sookie jerked her foot away from him, regained her composure and snapped: "I did no such thing! How dare you accuse me of doing so!"

Eric exclaimed, "What about your sexy backstroke? Please don't lie and say that little show wasn't for me!"

Changing the subject she replied: "Really? Really? So did you seriously come all the way up here to give me some flowers I don't know what to do with, listen to me tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me, give me some lame pick up line and innuendos, and then accuse me of DROWNING myself on purpose?" She said while huffing and puffing and flailing the flowers about. _'This guy is so full of himself.' _she thought.

Realizing he probably said somethings he shouldn't have, Eric stood and said solemnly: "No! No...I just wanted to see how you were. I am happy you are well and now that I know...I guess I'll let you be." Without another word, he was out the door. Sookie heard a soft click of the door closing. She placed the flowers at the end of the bed, laid her head down on the pillow, stared at the ceiling and contemplated the conversation with the lifeguard.

* * *

Author's Note: Please excuse these two for their behavior...Sookie is immature, extremely embarrassed and her pride is hurt. Eric is an arrogant pretty boy who has never had to 'WOO' a woman before because they've always thrown themselves at him. We'll get to the happy times soon. Please be patient.

Pimping my naughties. If your looking for something to read check out Symphonic Poem's "Firehouse". Firefighter Eric is hot and he knows how to handle his hose.

Also read EricDreamer's "Geek Squad" for some geek-a-licious love or "A little fourplay" the continuation of the collaboration story "Never Judge a Lady by her lover". ALF will make you spontaneously combust. lol Links to these stories on my profile.

Pimping all done. Please click the review link below and let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews make me happy and motivate me to update faster. :D


	4. Sexy Chick

A/N: Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted, or faved this story. This is the longest chapter to date so I hope you all enjoy it. I can't promise they'll all be this long from now on but I'll try my best to make them longer. I'm working on chapter 5 now so I should have that up soon. Hopefully my muse will continue to inspire me and I'll have chapter 6 up for a tease on Monday and posted next week.

I flove my naughty betas Rcherry1977, Symphonic Poem, and EricDreamer. I'll reward you all later in the playroom. lol Any mistakes in this chapter are all mine.

Songs to listen to this chapter:  
California Gurls by Katy Perry.  
I got a feeling by The Black Eyed Peas.  
Sexy Chick by Akon.

Songs added to the playlist. (Link on my profile)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them out to a club, make them dance and get them drunk.

I do not own the songs listed in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter four:

Eric left the hospital frustrated with Sookie again. He could not stop his mouth when he was around her. It was like he was not filtering words before he blurted the first thing that popped in his head. He jumped in his corvette and made his way home. When he walked into his condo the first thing he saw was Tray and Pam chatting in the kitchen. Tray was in the fridge like he always was, and Pam was sitting on a bar stool at the bar eating breakfast. Eric and Pam lived in a condo together, but Tray came by to visit alot.

"Tray do you ever get tired of eating?" Eric yelled out to him.

"I'm a big man. I'm never fully satisfied." Tray quipped back.

"Well get your head out of my fridge and go home to eat your _own_ damn food." Eric snapped at him.

"What the fuck's got your panties in a bunch this morning sunshine?" Tray sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business but that damn girl from yesterday. I went to the hospital to apologize and she shut me down." Eric shook his head.

"Oh that's rich. You couldn't use the Northman charm to get her to spread her legs? She must have some brains." Pam replied dryly.

"Don't start with me Pam. I'm not in the mood." Eric warned.

Pam snorted, picked at her breakfast with her fork and replied: "I'm just saying...they can't _all_ fall at your knees and beg you to take them Eric."

Eric glared at her before stomping into the living room and sitting on the couch. Tray closed the fridge, walked over and plopped down next to Eric.

"Come on man, this girl can't possibly have you this strung up. You don't even know her." Tray clapped his hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric leaned his head into his hands which rested on his lap. "I don't know...she gets me worked up and I just can't stop myself from blurting things out. I've never had that happen to me before."

"Look...don't beat yourself up about it. I got that brunette's number and maybe I can give her a call to meet up with us tonight?" Tray offered.

"Not tonight, I have to work at the club. Besides I doubt she'd want to see me again after the way I treated her this morning." Eric lifted his head and sighed.

"I could suggest they meet Pam and I at the club. Then you can stop by the table and exchange pleasantries. I'm sure in another environment it'll be different." Tray tried to help.

Pam set her plate in the dishwasher before walking out of the kitchen and grinned as she said. "Oh...are we talking about the other girls now? I'd definitely be into meeting up with the blonde."

Tray clapped his hands and said. "It's settled then. I'll call Amelia and ask them to meet us at the club."

"I don't know Tray..." Eric tried to finish but Tray interrupted him.

"Stop being a bitch and let us help you out. I'm sure once you get that hot piece of ass out of your system you'll be back to being the self proclaimed _Playboy_ you were before." Tray smirked at him.

Eric just shook his head. "I'm heading out to grab a haircut. I'll be back soon to shower then leave to the club. I guess I'll see you both there tonight."

"Oh yeah...I know just the outfit I'm wearing." Pam grinned mischeviously.

_The Club_. Was he making a mistake allowing Tray to have the girls meet him there? The ladies at _'Grind' _were mostly _vermin_ as Pam called them. They threw themselves at him and he pushed several away nightly. Eric could even remember an instance when one of them asked him to bite her. He laughed recalling that, she was pretty wasted by that time of night. He had to have her escorted out by two bouncers. Pam even joked that they should install a _'Throne'_ so that the club goers could properly worship him. Eric sighed with acceptance and thought, '_All I can do now is allow fate to spin her twisted wheel and hopefully it'll work out in my favor.'  
_  
Sookie sat in her hospital bed fuming from Eric's words._ 'Does he think I'd fall for his sly words? Throw myself at his feet and thank him for rescuing me? He has another thing coming if he thinks that.' _She thought.

A nurse came into her room and set a breakfast tray down on the table. She told her the doctor would be in shortly before walking out, just as Amelia and Hadley were walking in.

"So what happened with the fine ass hottie Sook?" Amelia asked.

"That man is so annoying. He is nothing but a egotistical horndog that wants to get in my pants." Sookie spat.

"So...what's the problem?" Hadley deadpanned.

Sookie glared at Hadley and huffed. "Because he's a cocky bastard."

Amelia snickered and asked. "What's the cocky bastard's name anyways?"

"Eric." Sookie hissed out.

Another knock sounded at the door then the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Stackhouse, I'm Dr. Shepard." He spoke as he walked up to Sookie's bedside.

"Afternoon Doc." Sookie smiled at him. _'He's cute.' _She thought.

He returned her smiled and continued. "We've been monitoring your vitals overnight and everything seems to be fine. I'm signing your release papers and you can get back to the beach soon. A nurse will come by shortly to remove your IV and other monitoring equipment."

"Thank you doctor." Sookie responded as he headed for the door.

"You're welcome Ms. Stackhouse. Try not to drown again while you're on vacation." He winked and left the room.

Amelia and Hadley laughed at that as Sookie looked at the door in shock. _'Am I ever going to live this down? Will I always be known as the girl that drowned?' _

A nurse stopped in about twenty minutes later, disconnected her, took her breakfast tray and told her she'd return with a wheelchair and paperwork shortly. Sookie protested about the wheelchair but the nurse said it was hospital policy. Hadley had bought Sookie a change of clothes so after she was dressed, and in the wheelchair; Hadley wheeled her out to Amelia's car.

Sookie rode shot gun on the way to the hotel from the hospital. Amelia insisted on driving, while making some wise crack about being afraid for their lives because Sookie may drive off the bridge and try to drown herself again.

Sookie glared at her and told her to stop somewhere so she could get the coffee she never got. When they returned to their suite Sookie went to her room and laid on the bed with her arms above her. Her thoughts went immediately to Eric. _'What's wrong with him? Does he have diarrhea of the mouth?_' If that was a diagnosable disorder, she'd be making him an appointment with a physician to get medicated. Even so, why could she not stop thinking about him?

She got up and decided to jump in the shower. She was feeling icky and had sand in places where it shouldn't be. After washing herself she stood under the spray allowing her muscles to soak up the heat; her thoughts strayed to Eric again. This time it was thoughts of his body, the way he looked in the sun, the way he looked in that delicious v neck tee. Her hand started wandering lower but a knock on the door stopped her. _'Oh God that was close.' _She thought.

"Yeah?" She shouted.

"Hurry up and get out here." Amelia yelled through the door.

Sookie turned off the water and stepped out to dry; wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door and to see Amelia and Hadley on her bed waiting for her.

"That was a long shower Sook, what were you doing in there?" Hadley teased.

Sookie rolled her eyes and went about drying her hair. "What'd you want Amelia?"

Amelia stood and walked to the mirror to admire herself and replied nonchalantly. "Well I just got a call from that lifeguard. He invited us to a club, so we're going out tonight."

"Oh fuck no! I am not going anywhere with that man, you can count me out for tonight." Sookie snapped as she threw herself on the bed.

Amelia turned to look at Sookie with her hand on her hips and said: "Now Sookie, for your information, I was not talking about Eric, I was chatting with Tray, the other lifeguard. We're meeting up with him tonight at a club and you are coming with us. That's final." She arched an eyebrow at her then turned back to the mirror and added: "Eric won't be there anyway, he has to work."

Hadley took this opportunity to make her move and work her charm. She slid closer to Sookie, put her hand into hers and said gently: "Sookie, please come with us.. "_Prince Charming_" won't even be there. I promise not to use one of my 'fantabulous' pick up lines on anyone." Hadley smirked at her.

Sookied look into the eyes of her beautiful cousin and realized she was being a pain in the ass. She was there to have a good time and by God, she was not going to let a cocky, sexy asshole lifeguard get in her way of doing so.

Sookie tightened her grip around her cousin's hand and replied: "Ok ladies let's have some fun tonight. We're gonna show them how we do it."

"Well, hell yeah...let's get this party started!" Hadley leapt off the bed and yelled.

Hadley ran out of the room and Amelia looked at Sookie and said: "Now I don't want to look at mopey Sook all night long. This is our last spring break before starting our lives, so for crying out loud let's live a little." Amelia didn't allow her to answer as she walked out of the room.

Sookie laid back down on the bed as her friends left to their rooms and thought of the last guy that consumed her thoughts. Alcide, her high school sweetheart, she loved him with her whole heart. He was her first _everything_. A girl never forgets her first love or lover. He was handsome, loving, and caring. She thought that they'd eventually marry but things didn't turn out the way she dreamed.

They dated throughout their high school years but he was accepted to a college, far enough away, that made their relationship unpractical. They tried for a year, but eventually realized it was not working. They remained friends and he eventually met someone else. It hurt her tremendously but she was happy for him.

Amelia and Hadley were there, as always, to help her move forward. Amelia's prospective was to move forward from life's pitfalls and that things happened for a reason...blah..blah..blah. She knew her friend and cousin were right and that happier times were around the corner. She threw herself into school and dated occasionally for the past 3 years. She never committed to anyone. Not sure if she had just not meet _Mr. Right _or she was not ready for a relationship. _'Maybe someday, I'll meet him, maybe...'_ she mused to herself.

Sookie brushed off those thoughts and jumped out of bed. She was going to have fun tonight if it was the last thing she did. She went to the closet and pulled out her outfit for the night. Holding it up in front of her she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she thought. _'This will do just nicely.'_

After they were all primped they met in the sitting room. Each one of them had given the other an approving glance and nod. Amelia looked smoking hot in her black halter crochet dress with cut out sides and was see through under her bust and at the hem. She had on black ruffle peep toe slingback heels to give her height. Hadley was in a navy baby doll halter top that cut low in the front with silver straps and a silver skirt that barely covered her. On her feet she had on some navy chiffon pleaded peep toe 5 inch heels. Sookie opted for something a little more conservative but provocative enough. A white sweet heart dress that cut low in the front and showed off her ample cleavage. It had a silver jeweled embellishment just under her bust and it fit loosely around her hips but clung to her upper thighs. Her shoes were black studded gladiator stilettos. They were dressed to kill. They all giggled, grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Tray had given Amelia directions over the phone so she knew where it was. They pulled into the parking lot and parked. The building was painted black with a red door and a red neon sign above the door with the word 'GRIND'. There was a line almost around the corner to get in. They quickly made their way to the entrance and to the back of the line to wait their turn. Luckily the line moved quickly and they got in in no time. Amelia headed for the bar, with Sookie following, to order their first drinks for the night. Hadley went to find a table while Amelia and Sookie waited for the bartender to take their order; and once they got their drinks, they went looking for Hadley. They found her talking to a few guys that were clearly trying to hit on her. Sookie and Amelia laughed and joined her at the table. Hadley must have tried one of her lines because both guys turned white and turned to walk away.

"What'd you say to them Hadley?" Amelia laughed.

"Nothing." Hadley pouted.

Amelia and Sookie just looked at her and busted out laughing. Hadley glared at them then grabbed her drink. The club was nice, but a bit dark with its grey walls and red, black, and stainless decor. The music was thumping and there were alot of bodies on the dance floor grinding against each other. The ladies sipped their drinks while getting a feel for the club. Suddenly 'California Gurls' came on and Amelia grabbed both their hands and dragged them onto the dance floor. They danced around and had fun.

The whole time Sookie had a feeling someone was watching her. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she shook it off because there was no way anyone knew she was here, at a club, in South Padre Island. Then she spotted a set of eyes staring large holes into her. Sookie could have sworn on her dear Gran's grave that those eyes belong to Professor Compton, her history professor. The ones that hated her and were always asking her to stay behind after class to earn extra credit to make up for her failing grades. She certainly must have had too much to drink. Just as she was about to approach "Professor Compton", Hadley grabbed Sookie by the arm, spun her body, and started dancing seductively with her. Sookie lost her train of thought and by the time she turned back around, the imaginary Professor Compton was gone.

When they got tired, they made their way back to the table. Sookie grabbed her drink, which they left unattended at the table, and quickly gulped it down.

"OH MY GOD!" Sookie yelled, "You're never going to believe who I thought I saw sitting over there at the bar!"

"Who?" Both girls looked at her and wondered as they turned to look over at the bar.

"I thought I saw Professor Compton, my history teacher from school." Sookie answered.

"Man, I want whatever you're drinking." Hadley joked.

"There you are." Tray yelled out over the music as he walked up to Amelia, Pam close behind.

"Yes, here I am and as sexy as ever." Amelia smirked at him.

"That was quite some dancing and ass shaking you did out there." He quirked an eyebrow at her as Amelia simply smiled at him. "You ladies remember Pam? Pam this is Amelia, and I know Sookie, but I don't know your other friend."

"Nice to meet you Pam. This of course is Sookie and her cousin Hadley." Amelia said as she made the introductions.

"Nice to see you're doing well Sookie, though I much prefer your attire from the last time we saw you, you know...'topless'. Oh and It's very nice to see your lovely face again Hadley." Pam leered at Hadley taking in her outfit.

"Yes it certainly is nice. I love your dress." Hadley blushed and replied.

Pam was in a tight red dress with a wrap design that stopped at her upper thighs.

"Why thank you Hadley, and don't you look delicious tonight." Pam smiled at her.

Sookie rolled her eyes and ignored Pam's comment, deciding whether or not she was ready to go find her another beverage with a parasol in it.

"Hello again Pam and Tray." Sookie snipped trying to be nice.

They nodded at her acknowledging her greeting.

"So what are you ladies drinking tonight? Let me buy the next round." Tray announced and flagged down a waitress.

"I'll take a _Screaming Orgasm_." Amelia said smirking at Tray.

Tray gulped hard at her response.

"_Sex on the beach_ for me." Hadley said as she looked at Pam.

"Just get me a _Kahlua kiss_." Sookie said while shaking her head at the girls drink orders.

Tray ordered their drinks and they all chatted while waiting. Tray was flirting with Amelia and she was giving it right back. Pam was busy hitting on Hadley and she seemed to enjoy her attention. Sookie never knew Hadley swung that way, but by the way Hadley was flirting back it seemed she did.

Sookie felt a bit left out; but she was happy her friend's were having fun. She started looking around to see if maybe Eric was going to stop by. She couldn't stand his cocky attitude but he was something nice to look at. Sookie knew he was working but hoped he'd pass by after work.

"Who are you looking for Sookie?" Pam asked once she noticed that Sookie had been looking around.

"No one Pam." Sookie quipped back.

"Uh huh. It certainly looked like you were looking for someone. It wouldn't happen to be someone tall, blonde, and handsome would it?" Pam remarked.

"No!" Sookie snapped back.

"Hmm you certainly answered that pretty quickly. I think the lady doth protest much." Pam smirked at her.

Sookie rolled her eyes and noticed the waitress had returned with their new drinks. She looked away and finished her alcoholic concoction in one long swig. She noticed she was beginning to feel good...like really good and mellow. So she allowed Pam's remarks to pass.

When the song, 'I got a feeling', came bursting through the loud speakers of the club, she felt compelled to get on that dance floor and shake her ass. She turned to look at Hadley and Amelia and motioned her head towards the dance floor. The girls knew what she meant so they excused themselves to join her.

Pam and Tray stayed behind at the table to watch them dance. The girls danced together and laughed enjoying themselves. Dancing seductively with each other was always a fun way to get the attention of members of the opposite sex. Tray and Pam decided join them when 'Sexy Chick' started up.

Sookie was left to dance by herself and looked up as she felt eyes on her again. This time she saw Eric standing there watching her. He was in a black tee, gray blazer, dark jeans, and boots. He had shorter hair but still looked good enough to eat.

Sookie felt unusually brave and uninhibited, and she wanted to show Eric what she was capable of doing. She turned towards him and started dancing seductively while running her hands over her body slowly with her eyes on him. It looked like he was enjoying her dance for him until a woman approached him and placed her hands on his chest. Sookie was angry and she had no idea why she was jealous of the woman with her hands on _'Her lifeguard.' 'WTF! Where did that come from?' _She thought.

She grabbed a guy that was dancing near her and start dancing with him. She shook her head as her vision got a bit cloudy and turned to look where Eric was. He was talking to the woman but had removed her hands from his chest and was looking at Sookie from the corner of his eyes. He didn't seem to be happy with her dancing with the guy.

_'Good!' _She thought to herself. She continued dancing with him until the song finished. She was about to make her way back to the table with her friends when she felt someone grab her arm.

* * *

So a bit of a cliffy there. Who grabbed Sookie's arm? What did you think of Sookie's dancing for Eric?

Press the review button below and let me know. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. Reviews will make me update quicker. Believe me you want me to update quickly, the club scene is about to heat up.

I'm a visual person so if you'd like to see what the ladies all wore to the club click the link below.

(removes spaces)  
http:/i60. photobucket .com/albums/h38/lzav94/true%

:D See you all next time.


	5. Rude Boy

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the cliffy on the last chapter. No one guessed correctly who grabbed Sookie's arm. A few of you did however guess what was wrong with Sookie. You'll find out what's wrong a bit more in this chapter but will get the whole story in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for leaving such fantastic reviews. I appreciate you all taking the time to leave them.

So alot of you wanted me to hurry up and get Sookie and Eric in bed. Just to let you know that will be happening in this chapter. =)

Be sure to check out the SVM teaser Mondays thread for Rescue me teasers.

Hugs and kisses go out to my lovely betas Rcherry1977, Symphonic Poem, and EricDreamer. I love you ladies. Thanks for putting up with me.

Songs to listen to this chapter:  
Rude boy by Rhianna  
OMG by Usher Ft. Will I Am

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to make them dirty dance and put them in bed together. I do not own the songs or lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter five

Eric came out of his office when he was finished with the paperwork. He was walking to the bar for a drink when someone on the dance floor caught his eye. It was a blonde in a white dress. She stood out because everyone else was in black, grey, navy, and other dark colors. She looked like a candle in a coal mine. The way she was moving her body made his pants feel tighter. When she turned and looked at him his heart skipped a beat. It was Sookie. The way she was leering at him while dancing and running her hands down her body; he wanted to take her on the dance floor.

While he was enjoying her little display a woman approached him and put her hands on his chest. He looked down and saw it was Jessica; a local barfly who had been trying to gain his attention for awhile now. He was all for hooking up with tourists but not into getting snagged by some local. He removed her hands from him roughly and told her to keep her hands to herself. When he looked up again he saw Sookie rubbing against a man. He growled out loud and caused Jessica to squeak in fear. She pulled her wrists from his grasp and quickly ran away.

_'What is she doing to me?' _Eric thought to himself.  
_  
_He heard the song ending and saw Sookie had turned to leave the dance floor. He quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her arm before she left. He pulled her closer to him with his hands on her hips and started swaying with her.

When Sookie turned to see who grabbed her arm she saw Eric. She smiled and complied as he began dancing with her. His cocky attitude earlier was all forgotten. She didn't know if it was the drinks or the music but she felt great; like she could do anything. _'Rude Boy' _was playing and Sookie thought she'd have a little fun with him.

Sookie ground her hips into him and arched a brow at him when she felt him get hard. She turned her back against his chest and started rubbing her ass against his crotch. Next She bent at her waist, flipped her hair and pressed her ass against the erection that was poking into her.

Eric was trying to keep his control. It was getting hard, as he dug his fingers into her hips pulling her back into him harder. He felt his control slipping and thought he would either explode or take her in front of everyone soon.

Sookie turned to face him at the chorus, reached down to grab the bulge in his pants and was surprised by his size. She felt him jump and it made her feel powerful that he had that reaction to her touching him.

She ran her other hand up to the nape of his neck and pulled him down to sing in his ear. "Tell me Rude boy boy can you can get it up? Tell me Rude boy boy is you big enough?"

Eric groaned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Oh I know I'm big enough." Then he licked the shell of her ear.

Sookie shivered from the contact of his tongue, smiled and continued to grind and tease him. She walked around him allowing her hand to trail over his body. When she got to his back she slapped his ass then grabbed two handfuls. She leaned into him and licked his neck.

Eric was shocked with Sookie's brazen behavior but it looked like she was having fun. If this is how she wanted to play he was going to turn the tables on her.

When the DJ changed the song to _'OMG'_ he thought: _'Oh you don't know what you just got yourself into_.' He pulled her back in front of him and grinned at her as he ran his hands slowly up the sides of her ribs and breasts.

Sookie trembled and looked up to see him grinning mischeivously at her. She put her hands on Eric's chest and raked her nails down to his waist to loop her fingers through his belt loops to pull him closer. Eric grasped her hips tighter and put his leg between hers then he dipped and made her rub herself on his thigh. He reached around her back and groped her cheeks and made her grind on his leg even harder.

Sookie threw her head back at the contact with his thigh and Eric took the chance to nibble her neck. They continued to grind and touch each other until the chorus started _'Baby let me love you down..'_ Eric bent his head down again and ran his tongue over her collar bone and up her neck. Sookie moaned and he loved the sound of it.

_'Oh God what this man does to my body.'_ She thought to herself as she melted.

Eric kissed her under her ear and as the song was ending he gently bent her back to look at her face. She looked flushed from dancing and he wondered what she'd look like after sex. He ran a finger slowly down the side of her face to cup her chin. She was breathing heavily as he leaned down to lower his lips to hers.

Sookie looked into his eyes as they darkened in lust. She raised her head to close the distance and when their lips touched she felt a shock run through her body. She gasped at the feeling and Eric took that moment to slip his tongue in to taste her. Sookie was enjoying the kiss until her head started to spin. She broke the kiss and lifted her hand to her head.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked as he lifted her slowly; his voice laced with concern.

"Umm...I feel weird." Sookie replied.

"Let's go to your table and get you something to drink." Eric said as he lead her off the dance floor.

When they arrived at the table everyone was looking at them and smiling. Apparently they were all watching the show, but when Amelia saw Sookie holding her head, she became worried.

"What's wrong Sookie?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know...maybe I'm just dehydrated." Sookie said; her voice shaking.

"I'll grab her a water." Eric said then turned to go to the bar.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be fine in a bit Ames." Sookie said as she walked away still holding her head.

As Sookie made her way to the bathroom she was stopped by someone. She looked up and thought it was Professor Compton but her vision was blurry. Whoever the man was he was telling her to come with him. She couldn't understand everything he was saying because her mind was so disoriented. She saw him look up, then turn and walk away quickly as Amelia approached her.

"Do you need help Sookie?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah I think I do Gran." Sookie slurred.

Amelia giggled at the 'Gran' comment and opened the door to the ladies room.

Amelia helped her into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before Hadley walked in and assisted as well.

Suddenly, Sookie slumped to the floor. Amelia managed to grab her before she hit her head on the sink as Hadley rushed to grab a nearby chair. She pulled it close to Sookie while Amelia lifted her limp body onto the chair.

"Wait here with her while I get some help." Amelia told Hadley.

Amelia left the bathroom to get help. Panicked, Hadley wet some paper towels and gently wiped Sookie's face as she waited for Amelia's return. She was worried because she had never seen her cousin drink this much before, and the way she was dancing with Eric was very uncharateristic of her.

"It's going to be ok Sook. We'll get you back to the room and you can rest. You'll be just fine in no time." Hadley said as she tried to smile to hide her fear.

Sookie moaned, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. That was the last thing she remembered.

Amelia returned with Eric, Pam, and Tray. They tried to wake Sookie but she was out cold. Amelia thinking she was drunk, and maybe tired, asked for help to get her out of the club.

"I don't know if we'll be able to get her up to our suite." Amelia told them.

"Why don't we take her back to our condo? It's not far and we'll be able to help get her into a bed." Pam suggested.

Amelia looked to Hadley and she nodded.

"Ok that'd probably be best." Amelia agreed.

They made their way out of the bathroom and to the front door as Eric picked up Sookie and carried her bridal style. They walked out of the club and to Amelia's car so she could follow them and as soon as everyone was settled, they were on their way to Eric and Pam's condo. And when they arrived, Eric and Tray helped Sookie into the condo.

"She can crash in my bed and I'll take the couch." Eric offered.

Tray shrugged and helped take her into Eric's room as Amelia ran to the bed ahead of them to turn back the sheets. They laid her down and Amelia helped remove Sookie's shoes before she adjusted her legs and slid the covers over her.

"She's probably just going to sleep it off." Amelia whispered.

"She'll be fine here. I'll be just outside the door on the couch. We can leave the door cracked and if she needs anything I can help her." Eric replied.

They headed out the door, but kept it slightly ajar, before they all walked into the living room to talk.

"Thanks for helping out tonight Eric." Amelia said.

"No problem, I'm happy to help. Does she normally pass out after drinking?" Eric questioned.

"No, she's never done this before. I should have known something was up when she said she saw her history professor earlier." Amelia replied worriedly.

"Is it alright if I stay here to keep an eye on her?" Hadley asked.

"There aren't anymore rooms but I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to lay your pretty little head." Pam smiled at Hadley.

Hadley grinned and nodded at Pam.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. If anything happens please call me." Amelia stated.

"I'll be happy to follow to be sure you make it alright." Tray said to Amelia.

"Thanks Tray that would be great." Amelia answered.

Tray and Amelia left shortly, while Pam and Hadley went to her room; Eric chuckling at Pam's actions. He quietly walked into his room to check on Sookie and grab some clothes from his dresser. He went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and when he exited the bathroom he saw that Sookie was tossing on the bed. He walked over to her and tried to see if he could calm her.

"Shhh...it's ok Sookie." Eric whispered to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her head. Sookie reached up and grabbed Eric's arm pulling him on top of her. She kissed him and arched her breasts into him.

Eric tried to stop her but she had a good hold on him and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Sookie stop." Eric quietly protested.

"Mmm Eric. Come on I know you want this." Sookie muttered.

Eric pushed his weight on his elbows on each side of her head so he didn't put all his weight on her.

"Not like this Sookie." Eric admonished.

She ignored him and reached up to lick and suck on his neck. Eric groaned and tried to keep his control in check. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, reached for his ass to pull him closer and ground into him; he held her down to stop. He unwrapped her legs, rolled to the other side of the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling trying to calm himself. He ran his hands over his face then turned to say something to her but saw that she was out again.

_'This woman is going to be the death of me.'_ He thought.

He turned to lay on his side and admire her face in the darkness. Sitting up on his elbow he looked down at her and reverently ran his fingers lightly over her face, her lips and through her hair, and he kept up with the specific action until he was lured into sleep.

* * *

*runs and ducks from flying vegetables* Don't be mad I never said there was going to be any playtime in the bed. LOL Be patient we will get to the lemons soon enough. They don't have much time together before Sookie returns to school so I won't torture you too long.

As always please review. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.


	6. One way or another

A/N: Wow you guys are awesome! The last chapter had the most reviews to date. I'm so glad you loved my tease and dirty dancing. lol Thank you all for taking the time to leave me a review and to all that have fav'd and alerted this fic.

Sorry it took a bit longer to get this out but I'm trying to get into Bill's head and it's kinda dark and scary in there. lol I'm in no way an expert in the disorder listed in this chapter. I tried my best to keep with the behaviors of it so if it's a bit off I apologize. I'm taking creative freedom with it a bit. If you know anyone with this disorder and want to give me some tips please feel free to PM me. I appreciate all the help I can get.

As always love and kisses go out to my great betas Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer. They helped me with this chapter. EricDreamer helped me while she was dealing with her power outage issues. She's so hot she blew her power box. lol Everyone please give her thanks. Any mistakes are all mine.

Songs to listen to this chapter:

One way or another by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to give them creepy stalkers.

I do not own the characters or the song listed in this chapter. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Six

Bill Compton first laid eyes on Sookie Stackhouse when she walked into his history class at the beginning of the spring term. She took his breath away with her sweet, innocent looks and beautiful smile. Her body was hypnotic with her tan legs, supple breast, and curvaceous ass. When Bill first heard her speak, he was instantly taken with her Louisiana accent and her southern belle charm. His attraction to her was immediate and his obsession with her began to rule is every waking and sleeping thoughts. He knew he would do anything to make her his.

Through thorough investigation, Bill discovered Sookie was a senior and he was determined to have her fall for him. He gave her a hard time in class and graded her papers and assignments unfairly to give him an excuse to ask her to stay after class so he'd have alone time with her. He never saw her with anyone and was grateful that he did not have to eliminate any competition.

Bill was raised by his wealthy family in Bon Temps Louisiana. He came from what some people refer to as _'old money'._ The Comptons did various favors for the government before the civil war and the Great State of Louisiana paid the family with land. The land just so happened to be surrounding the city of Baton Rouge. When that land became of worth, the family sold their large share, invested wisely in the stock market and the rest as they say was history.

As a young man Bill had a few indiscretions. Some women had accused him of harassing them and he was arrested. After a few instances he was ordered by a court to have a psychiatric evaluation. Bill was placed in a mental hospital to seek the support and guidance of many psychiatrists, the best money could buy. His parents never believed any of the doctors evaluations, especially when they threw around words like sociopath or danger to society. They were merely convinced that Bill was a little misguided and as he got older he would see the error of his way and become the proper gentleman he was raised to be. So, Bill's parents paid off the appropriate judges and police officers, and had his criminal record wiped clean. They shipped him off to a military school where they hoped the strict rules and discipline would whip him into shape and keep him out of trouble.

As Bill grew older he had learned from the mistakes he had made in his youth. He learned how to con people to help him and get what he wanted. He kept his head down in school, kept out of trouble, and tried to control his dark inner urges. He wanted to avoid being sent back to the hospital or jail at all costs.

Despite his difficulties in school he was able to _convince _some classmates to help him. Once he graduated from college he moved to Austin to start a new life away from his parent's influence. Since his parents had taken care of his criminal record he had no problem finding a job. Bill applied as a professor at The University of Texas and was accepted.

He was doing well hiding his dark side from everyone, that is until Ms. Stackhouse walked into his class. She was just his type and he knew she was meant to be his. He had to be careful though in his pursuit of Sookie. He'd have to cover his tracks carefully or he could be caught.

For now he focused all of his efforts into luring one to play his little game. He loved playing with victims until he was ready to strike.

Bill tried to use his southern gentleman charms to flirt with her after class but she seemed unfazed by his attempts to gain her attention. This only frustrated him and made him want her more. The school term was almost over so his new plan was to fail her so he could have more time with her. He had no qualms of stooping to that level. This tactic was unethical but it was the least of his worries. Bill could not imagine not having the buxom blonde in his life.

One day when he stopped at the local coffee shop, The Common Ground, for his afternoon fix, he overheard his chance to talk to Sookie out of school. She was in there with two of her friends talking about their plans for spring break. One of her friends had talked so loudly that he heard that they were heading to South Padre Island. He groaned imagining what Sookie would look like in a bikini. He was snapped back to reality when he felt his coffee overflow from pouring too much creamer in it. While he cleaned the mess he heard her other friend tell Sookie about the suite they booked at The Seashore Inn.

_'Perfect! Now I know where she's staying.' _Bill thought to himself.

He disposed of the napkins he used to clean his mess and made his way out the door. Now just to book a room and wait for his chance to strike. He tried to get a room at the same hotel but there were no vacancies. He was lucky to book a room in a nearby hotel just a block away. He left school on Friday after his last class hoping he would make it there at the same time as Sookie and her friends. He flew out so he could meet her and her friends at their hotel. He checked into his small room, grabbed some lunch then made his way to Sookie's hotel.

He walked into The Seashore Inn and waited in the lobby for Sookie to arrive. It was crowded so she wouldn't be able to see him. A few hours later she entered the hotel with her two friends. He was so excited to see her there but he wanted to wait to make his presence known.

_'Don't want her to think I'm stalking her.' _He chuckled to himself.

He saw them make their way to the elevator and continued to wait in the lobby to see if they would head out. When they left the elevator half an hour later, in their cover up and beach towels, he stayed back giving them a head start then rose to follow. He continued to watch and follow them as they found a spot on the beach and set their towels out. He found a spot far enough away that he would not be seen. When he saw Sookie had removed her cover up he almost jizzed in his shorts.

_'Oh God she's even more beautiful than in my imagination.' _He gawked at her.

Bill lowered his sunglasses and laid on his stomach to watch her while trying not to be blatantly obvious. He didn't want anyone to notify the beach patrol of a pervert being on the beach.

He saw her rub lotion onto her skin and wanted to be the one rubbing it on her. He turned his attention to the ocean and looked around to see if anyone had seen him watching her. When he turned back to her he noticed that she was staring at the lifeguard. He seethed as he saw her and her friends giggling and admiring him.

_'MINE!' _He yelled in his head and gritted his teeth.

He couldn't understand how one woman could ignite such possessive reactions from him. He wanted to possess her and keep her locked away so no one would see her beautiful curves. Those were for his eyes only.

He saw her lay down for a nap and decided to close his eyes for a bit as well. The jet lag was starting to kick in. When he opened his eyes to check on Sookie he saw her walking into the water. She swam around displaying her breasts to everyone.

'_How can you she seems like the perfect southern belle at school but here she is flaunting her body for all to see? I will have to remedy that once we start our relationship.' _Bill thought to himself.

He was preparing to walk into the water and orchestrate a chance meeting when he saw her flailing. From the corner of his eye he saw the lifeguard Sookie was drooling over earlier run into the surf to rescue her.

'_Nooooo!' _He shouted internally.

He pulled his body from the towel he was laying on and made his way to where the lifeguard had pulled her out of the water. There was another lifeguard holding people back but he tried to push through the crowd to get closer to _his _Sookie. When he saw her topless he groaned and instantly turned hard. He accidentally pushed into lady and saw her turn to look down at his crotch. He stepped away from her before she said something.

'_Please let her survive. How is she suppose to be mine if she's dead?.' _Bill thought as he watched the lifeguard try to revive Sookie.

He heard her cough and expel the water from her lungs.

'_I still have a chance.' _He smiled while still looking at Sookie.

All he could think about at that moment was having Sookie's naked body beneath him as he had is way with her. Bill saw the lifeguard staring at _his _Sookie's breasts and started to growl deep in his throat. He had to stop himself from lunging and pulling the blonde lifeguard off of her.

'_This looks like it's going to be a bit of a problem. I need to get her attention away from that annoying pretty boy before he steals her from me.' _Bill thought with a snarl on his lip.

He watched as the paramedics put Sookie on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. He returned to his hotel to shower and plan his attack. He laid in bed and thought that he could make his move tomorrow. Sookie would probably have to stay in the hospital overnight so he'll have to wait for her to be released to do something. As he laid there staring at the ceiling he got an idea. He jumped from his bed, threw on some clothes and headed to his rental car.

'_I may not be able to get her attention the regular way so I better have a back up plan.' _He grinned thinking of his new plan.

He made his way to the border to make a purchase. If Sookie wouldn't come willingly he could make her come. One way or another she would be his.

Hours later he returned to his room with the _package_ in hand. He couldn't wait to use it to his advantage. All the things he could do. Now it's just the waiting game again. He removed his clothes and laid down to rest. Sookie probably wouldn't be released till later in the afternoon so he had plenty of time to rest. He closed his eyes thinking of Sookie's beautiful round breasts and lowered his hand to slowly stroke himself while thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Sookie. He went to bed with a huge grin on his face.

When he awoke later that afternoon he showered and went back to Sookie's hotel. Sitting in the lobby again waiting for her return. He was reading the paper when someone cleared their throat. Lowering the paper he looked up to the intruder.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"Are you a resident in this hotel sir?" Inquired the voice.

Bill looked at the name tag with the name Felipe on the intruder's suit jacket.

"No, I'm waiting on a friend." Bill responded.

"Well you seem to have been waiting for quite awhile on _your friend._ I'm the hotel manager here, perhaps I can have someone ring their room and inform them that you are here for them? What room is your friend staying in?" Felipe asked.

"Oh no...that will not be necessary. I will just call them and let them know. Thank you." Bill said as he pulled out his cellphone and acted like he was making a call.

"Please let me know if I can be of assistance." Felipe said as he nodded and walked away.

Felipe waited nearby and watched with suspicion. He saw Bill pull out the phone and act like he was pushing in numbers. He had a funny feeling about this guy. He had seen him in the lobby yesterday waiting as he did today. Something wasn't right and he would keep a close eye on him. He walked away because there was nothing he could do until he had proof. He made his way over to one of the bellhops and pulled him to the side.

"Victor do you see that gentleman sitting over there?" Felipe nodded his head in Bill's direction.

"Yes sir." Victor answered looking in the direction Felipe nodded.

"I want you to let me know if you see him around here again. He's been acting strange sitting here and looking at the door. I want you to keep an eye on him so we can notify the police of anything suspicious. I don't want any of our guests to be hurt." Felipe told him.

"I'll be sure to let you know right away sir." Victor said.

"Thank you Victor." Felipe said then turned to walk away.

Bill knew that the hotel was probably getting suspicious of his waiting in the lobby. He put away his phone and made his way out to his rental car. He'd have to wait in there from now on.

"_How long are they going to keep her in there?' _Bill was frustrated from the heat in the car.

He smiled when he saw Sookie get out of her friend's car and enter the hotel.

"Finally!" He shouted to no one.

He waited a few more hours and saw Sookie leaving the lobby in a white dress.

'_Where is she going dressed like that?' ' _Bill seethed.

He followed her friend's car as it made it's way out of the hotel parking lot. When it stopped at a club he knew he was right about bringing his _package _with him. He'd definitely have a chance to use it tonight.

'_Your falling into my web little Sookie. A fly waiting for a spider like me to eat you alive.' _Bill chuckled and waited in the car for them to enter.

Bill took out the bottle labeled Rohypnol emptied it into his pocket and made his way to the line. He walked into the club and looked around for Sookie. He spotted her at a table drinking and looking around. He made his way over to the bar ordered a beer and watched her while he waited. He grabbed his beer and made his way to the back of the club to hide in the shadows. When he saw Sookie and her friends walk to the dance floor he knew this was his chance.

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out three pills and made his way to her table. He looked around to be sure no one was watching him. He didn't want to be caught. He smoothly set his beer down next to her drink and dropped the pills into her cocktail. He waited a minute then picked up his beer and returned to his dark corner booth. He would wait for the pills to take their effect and then he would make his move.

He saw her return to the table and pick up her drink to finish in one swallow. He grinned wickedly knowing it wouldn't take long for it to kick in with the alcohol she was consuming. Bill noticed the lifeguards from the day before walking up to Sookie and her friend's table. He snarled as he thought it may be a bit of a problem to get her away from all the people around her.

'_That's it Sookie. Keep drinking and you'll soon be all mine.' _Bill grinned as he watched her drink more while she chatted to her friends and the lifeguards.

Sookie returned to the dance floor to dance and he was mesmerized by the way she was moving her body. He ached to run his fingers over all her delicious curves. Bill saw Sookie turn and start to dance for someone. He looked through the crowd to see who had caught her attention. When he saw who it was he slammed his beer down on the table. It was the blonde pretty boy lifeguard.

'_Lay a finger on her and your dead.' _Bill snarled internally.

He saw Sookie grab a man near her and she started to rub all over him. He almost walked up to them and dragged the man off of her. He was fighting with himself to maintain control. He couldn't start trouble now when he was so close.

Bill heard the next song start and watched Sookie turn to leave the floor.

'_Go back to your table and be the good girl I know you are. Forget all about that lifeguard. He will only break your heart. Your mine and you will be with me soon.' _Bill thought.

Suddenly he saw Sookie being pulled back. He growled as he saw it was the blonde lifeguard with his hand on her arm. The way Sookie started dancing and grabbing this man had Bill hyperventilating. When the lifeguard started running his hands on her, Bill wanted to break every finger on his hands. He gritted his teeth and continued to watch them dance.

When Bill saw the lifeguard bend Sookie down and kiss her, he jumped out of his seat and knocked his empty beer bottle to the ground. His hands balled up into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He noticed Sookie grab her head and smiled.

_'What's wrong Sookie? Not feeling too well?' _Bill taunted in his head.

He watched as they walked back to her friends at their table and he saw the lifeguard walk away towards the bar. Sookie had turned to walk to the bathroom alone. He made his way to Sookie and grabbed her arm.

"Sookie you need to come with me." Bill demanded.

"What? Professor Compton?" Sookie asked confused.

"Yes, now come with me now." Bill pulled on her arm trying to lead her away from her friends.

He looked over her shoulder and saw one of her friends approaching her.

"FUCK!" Bill screamed in frustration.

He released Sookie's arm and turned away before her friend saw him.

'_So fucking close! You're a slippery one Sookie but I will catch you soon enough.' _Bill groaned and hide in the shadows again.

He watched as her friend helped her into the bathroom joined by her other friend shortly. When the first friend ran out he known his chance was gone. He continued to watch from the shadows as the lifeguard carried Sookie out of the bar.

* * *

Ok so now you know what was wrong with Sookie. A few of you had it all figured out. Unattended drinks are dangerous. Please be sure you all have someone watching your drinks at a club. You never know when someone can slip something in it.

What did everyone think of Bill and his story? Some of you thought he was a good guy but that is not the case in this story. I know there are Bill lover's out there but I'm not one of them. Please leave your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading. =)


	7. The Space Between

A/N: I love you guys so much. Big sloppy lifeguard Eric kisses to you all. I'm so glad you liked my portrayal of Creeper Compton. lol Yeah that's what I've been calling him. Thanks so much for all your supportive reviews I really appreciate them.

I'm sorry this is a bit late but I kept changing things and I'm working on a one shot that I'm hoping to have out sometime soon. I'm practicing my lemon squeezing so I can pour you a big ole cup of lemony goodness. lol Also I'm having some problems finding songs for a few chapters. If you have any song suggestions please DM me and let me know.

Much love goes out to my fab betas Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer. Any remaining mistakes in this chapter are all mine. I added a few things after it was beta'd.

Song to listen to this chapter:

The Space Between by The Dave Matthews Band

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to have them wake up in strange bedrooms. I do not own the song in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter seven

The sunlight was pouring through Sookie's eyelids as she groaned and tried to rollover. When nothing happened she lifted her arms to rub the sleep from her eyes. She slowly lifted her head and cracked her lids to see what was holding her down. All she saw was a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head slightly to the side to see who the arm belonged to and saw a blonde mane of short hair.

'_Oh God who is that?' _Sookie thought.

She was mortified as she tried to remove the arm of the stranger but he groaned and tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She waited a few more minutes blinking her eyes trying to focus and taking in the room.

'_Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was dancing. Wait! I was dancing with...Eric. Oh please tell me I didn't go home with Eric.' _She tried to remember last night but everything was so hazy in her mind.

Sookie slowly lifted the arm and untangled herself from its grasp while she slowly slid off the bed. She hit the floor with a soft thump then crawled to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she stood up slowly and peeked at the man on the bed. Sookie saw it was Eric then quietly shut the door.

'_Why can't I remember anything? Where the hell is Amelia and Hadley? Why didn't they stop me from leaving with Eric. Eric...what happened between us?' _All the thoughts ran through her head so fast it made Sookie dizzy.

She sat down on the toilet seat until her bladder let her know it needed to be emptied. After taking care of that problem she walked to the sink and threw some water on her face. She stared her reflection in the mirror and checked her body for any tale tell signs that she engaged in any sexual activity that she could not remember. Thankfully she nothing was out of the ordinary.

'_Maybe I can slip out of here before he wakes up?' _Sookie silently prayed.

She opened the door slowly and reluctantly reentered the bedroom. When she opened the door fully she saw Eric sitting up in the bed against the headboard looking in her direction. She knew that sneaking out wasn't going to happen.

He was in a black tank that displayed his pecs perfectly for her viewing pleasure. She could only stare at him with her mouth agape. As her gaze lifted to his face she noticed he had a hickey on the side of his neck.

'_Oh please tell me I didn't do that.' _Sookie cringed.

"Well good morning sweetheart." Eric smiled smugly at her.

"Don't call me sweetheart. I'm not your sweet heart. What the hell happened last night?" Sookie hissed at him.

"Relax. Nothing happened...well not that you didn't try." Eric chuckled and slid to sit at the foot of the bed.

"What? What do you mean I tried? I did no such thing! Is that how you get women into your bed? Wait until their drunk? Where are my shoes?" Sookie squawked at him as she looked around the floor.

"No I don't bring drunk women to my home or into my bed. I believe your shoes are on the floor by the bed." Eric nodded in the direction of her shoes.

Sookie bent down to grab her shoes, which had slid under his bed, then quickly made her way out of his room. She didn't have her purse so she had no idea how she was going to get back to the hotel but she'd walk if she had to. Eric jumped from the bed then reached out to grab Sookie by the waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric whispered into her ear.

Sookie shivered from his hold on her waist then tried to get free. "Let me go! I don't plan on staying here any longer with you, you cocky bastard."

Eric continued to hold her then told her calmly: "Look, I'm not going to hold you here, your free to go but I'd think you'd appreciate an explanation before you ran off. Hadley is probably still asleep so perhaps you can wait till she awakens then we can return you both to your hotel?"

"Hadley's here?" Sookie questioned calming down now that she knew she was not alone in Eric's home.

"Yes. How about some breakfast? I'll explain everything in the kitchen." He released her then walked out without a response from her.

Sookie stomped her foot and followed him. She told herself it was because she was hungry and not because he wanted her to. She needed an explanation anyways. Yes that's it.

Eric was in the kitchen tying a apron around his waist that said 'Excuse me while I whip this out.'

Sookie snickered then straightened her face before he saw her reaction to his apron. She smelled coffee and was glad that he remembered that she liked coffee in the morning.

Eric placed a skillet on the stove top then he turned on the heat. He opened the fridge to grab some eggs, green peppers, tomato, onion, deli ham, salsa, milk, shredded cheese and olives. He placed them all on the counter then turned to add olive oil to the skillet. Next he chopped up the ham, green peppers. onion, olives and tomato. Then mixed the ingredients up in a bowl and placed it close to the skillet. He turned to crack some eggs into a bowl with a teaspoon of milk, salt and pepper and whipped them.

Sookie sat at one of the kitchen stools at the bar as she watched Eric whip the eggs. She could only stare as his fine ass wiggled with each whip he beat in those eggs. The way the lounge pants he sported were hanging low on his hips made her lick her lips. When he stopped she wanted to cry out for him to continue.

He poured half of the whipped eggs into the skillet then stirred and covered the skillet with a lid. Sookie was amazed that he was so comfortable in the kitchen. Eric lifted the top off the skillet then tilted it and flipped the omelet. He spooned some of his chopped mix on top of the omelet along with the shredded cheese and salsa. He flipped half of the omelet over the ingredients then covered it again. He reached up into his cupboard and removed two mugs and two plates and set them on the counter. He returned to the skillet and removed the lid then turned to slide the omelet onto a plate. He placed the skillet back on the stove then filled the mugs with coffee for Sookie and himself. He smiled as he handed her the plate and coffee.

"Peace offering?" Eric grinned at her.

"Thank you." Sookie accepted both with a tight smile.

Eric nodded then turned back to start his own omelet. Sookie stared at her fluffy omelet in amazement.

'_How in the hell did he get this so fluffy?' _Sookie thought to herself.

She looked around for silverware and looked up as Eric cleared his throat. She noticed he was handing her a fork. She smiled and reached for it. Eric placed the creamer and sugar on the bar then turned back to remove his omelet from the pan and slide it onto his plate. He set the skillet and bowls into the sink to clean later then grabbed his plate and mug to join Sookie at the bar.

Sookie picked up her fork and cut into her omelet. She slowly lifted it to her mouth and moaned as it hit her tongue. It was heavenly. Her moan caused Eric's lounge pants to tent and he had to shift in his seat to keep from making her uncomfortable.

"This is delicious. How did you get the eggs so fluffy?" Sookie asked while she lifted more into her mouth and moaned again.

"Thanks. The trick is to cover the eggs while they cook." Eric smiled at her and started to eat his omelet.

"I'll have to remember that next time I cook omelets." Sookie said as she tried to make nice talk.

They continued to eat the breakfast and sip their coffees in a comfortable silence. When Eric rose to grab the empty dishes Sookie shook her head at him.

"Allow me. You cooked after all. You can explain things while I clean up." Sookie offered with a smile.

Eric returned her smile as he sat back down. He watched as Sookie rinsed the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher then turned it on.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" Eric asked cautiously.

"I remember dancing but the night is all a bit fuzzy. Did we...did we dance together?" Sookie furrowed her brow in question.

"Yes." Eric grinned thinking of their dance the night before.

Eric rose from the stool and walked into the living room to sit on the sofa. Sookie followed and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"What happened after that?" Sookie looked at him with a puzzled look. "How did I end up here...in your bed...with you?" She whispered the last part.

"Well after our _dancing_ you said you weren't feeling well. We walked to your table then I went to grab you a water from the bar. When I returned with your water you were gone with your friends. I sat at the table waiting but then your friend Amelia ran over to us and asked us to help you. Apparently you slumped down in the bathroom and she was concerned. When we entered the bathroom you were passed out in a chair. I helped you to her car but she was worried they wouldn't be able to get you to your room so Pam suggested you stay here." Eric explained.

"How did I get into your bed and where is Hadley?" Sookie asked as she looked around.

"Amelia helped you into bed. As for Hadley, she is bunking with Pam." Eric grinned widely at her.

Sookie shook her head. _'Leave it to Hadley to jump into bed with someone while I'm passed out in Eric's bed.'_

"Why were you in bed with me?" Sookie arched a brow at him in question.

"Well I originally planned on crashing on the sofa but someone pulled me into bed with them." Eric looked at her with a playful smirk.

Sookie crossed her arms on her chest and scowled at him. "How did you get pulled into the bed if you were in the living room?"

"I went into my room to grab some sleep clothing then went into the bathroom to change. When I exited the bathroom you were tossing restlessly on the bed. I leaned over to comfort you and reassure you that everything was fine when you _attacked _me." Eric said in an amused tone.

"What do you mean I attacked you?" Sookie squeaked out.

Eric chuckled and replied: "Well you grabbed me and pulled me on top of you. Then you held me, kissed me, among other things and then passed out."

He didn't want to tell her she had begged him to sleep with her. Sookie looked down to his throat and blushed bright red then turned away. After a minute she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm never like that. I don't know what happened to me last night. I didn't think I drank that much." Sookie raised her hand to her head.

"That's what your friends said. Don't worry about it no harm no foul." Eric returned sweetly.

"Thank you for taking care of me and not take advantage of my actions. Any other man would have taken that as a chance to get into my panties." Sookie flushed pink again.

"Your welcome Sookie. I'm sorry again about my behavior from before. I think you know I find you attractive, and from the way you acted last night I think its safe to say you feel the same way." Eric arched a brow and smirked at her.

Sookie blushed more and nodded her head in agreement. At that moment she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I only ask for a chance to prove that I'm a good guy. Maybe we can hang out, just have fun and let things go naturally? Whatever happens happens. If you'll allow it I'd like to spend as much time as I can with you while your in town. If we're just friends then we'll be just friends. I'd like more than that but I'll take what I can get with you. If anything you can always return home and forget all about me. " Eric said sincerely.

"I think I can give you that. You've more than proved that your capable of doing something other than try to get into my pants." Sookie smirked at him.

"That's good to hear. Well I have to work today so would you like a ride back to the hotel? Amelia should be there or you can wait here for Pam and Hadley to wake up." Eric asked as he rose from the sofa. "I'm heading into the shower just let me know what you want to do when I return."

Eric walked back into the room as Sookie stayed on the sofa. She couldn't believe her behavior from last night. She was seeing flashes of memories and it seemed to be exactly as Eric explained things to her. She groaned as she thought about kissing Eric and having held him on top of her. While she sat there in the quiet living room she heard a low moan come from down the hall. Her head snapped in that direction. Eric's room was across from the living room so she knew it wasn't him. The moan sounded feminine so it definitely wasn't Eric.

'_There is no way I am sitting here and listening to them finish so I can return to the hotel.' _Sookie thought.

Sookie plopped back onto the sofa and covered her head with a throw pillow. She tried to ignore the moans while she rested her eyes. She heard Eric open the bedroom door a bit later and turned her head to see him in his lifeguard outfit.

"So what's the verdict?" Eric asked her.

He heard a moan come from Pam's room and chuckled. Sookie sat up and pulled her shoes on.

"I think I'll be better off taking a ride from you." Sookie snickered.

"Oh that can be arranged." Eric winked at her.

"Don't make me take back what I said before Eric." Sookie snapped at him.

"I was only teasing you sweet Sookie. It seems that I have acquired a little souvenir from your fun last night." Eric laughed as he reached up to finger the hickey on his neck.

Sookie cheeks flushed pink then she stood and walked to the door.

"Too bad that's _all_ your going to get from me." Sookie smirked then opened the door and walked out of the condo.

Eric bellowed out a deep laugh then grabbed his gym bag and keys to join her. Sookie loved the sound of his laugh. Eric exited the condo and walked over to the his corvette to open the door for Sookie.

"This is your car?" Sookie asked in shock.

"Yes maam. Your chariot awaits." Eric smiled at her.

Sookie sat down and liked that Eric was being such a gentleman. Maybe giving him a second chance wasn't going to be all that bad. Yes he was cocky but he was fun to tease. He opened the driver's door and set his bag in the back then climbed in and started the car.

They drove quietly for a few minutes. Occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

"Sookie I get off early today and I don't have to go into the club tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me?" Eric looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road.

"You haven't had enough of me yet?" Sookie asked teasingly.

"Not hardly. Like I said before I'd like to get to know you while your in town." Eric smirked at her.

Sookie smiled brightly at him and responded: "I'd like that Eric."

"Great! Well I'm off at three. How about I pick you up at your hotel at four? That will give me time to get some things ready." Eric beamed at her.

"That should be fine. Are you going to tell me where we're going so I know what to wear?" Sookie asked.

"It's a surprise but something casual should be fine. I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you choose." Eric winked at her.

Sookie smiled then nodded as she thought about what she should wear. She was attracted to Eric that was for sure and she was looking forward to seeing how things would go. They pulled up to her hotel and Eric parked and walked around to open the door for Sookie.

"I'll walk you to your room if you don't mind." Eric offered.

"That's fine." Sookie replied as she continued to smile at him.

When they arrived at her door she realized that she didn't have her key. She knocked and waited for Amelia to open the door.

"Thank you again for helping me last night." Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes.

'_God his eyes are so beautiful._' She thought to herself.

"Your welcome again Sookie. I look forward to seeing you later." Eric said as he looked down at Sookie.

Eric leaned forward with the intention of kissing her on the cheek. Sookie saw Eric lean down and turned her head up slightly. He ended up landing his kiss on her lips instead of her cheek. He reached up to cup her cheek and lingered for a second. When he pulled back he allowed his fingers to run down her neck and was happy to see Sookie had her eyes closed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked dazed.

"Until later sweet Sookie." Eric smirked and turned to leave.

Sookie was stunned by Eric's kiss and smiled lazily when he walked away. She watched him walk down the hall and leaned against the door. She heard the handle turn then felt the door being flung open. Sookie landed on her butt and looked up to see Amelia standing beside the door in her robe.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't know who was at the door." Amelia laughed.

She reached down to help Sookie up. Sookie scowled at her as she stood up and rubbed her butt. "Thanks Amelia I think you broke my butt."

Amelia busted out laughing then closed the door. "Stop being so dramatic Sook. How are you feeling?"

"Oh you mean after waking up in bed with Eric?" Sookie scoffed at her.

"What? You slept with Eric?" Amelia clapped her hands and dragged Sookie to the sitting room to sit down.

"Oh we slept together all right just not in the way your dirty gutter brain is thinking." Sookie sneered out.

"Well tell me all the deets my friend." Amelia was practically bouncing in her seat.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell happened at the club." Sookie glared at her.

"You mean when you and Eric practically had sex on the dance floor?" Amelia said with an amused grin.

"Your kidding right?" Sookie asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Nope sorry honey. It was so hot I was surprised the sprinklers didn't turn on." Amelia snickered.

Sookie groaned and put her head in her hands. How could she do that out in public. What the hell was she drinking that had her acting like that?

"Ok now your turn tell me everything." Amelia prodded Sookie.

Sookie lifted her head and let out a huff. She told her about what happened the night before with her attacking Eric and this morning. Amelia was squealing and laughing at Sookie's predicament. Sookie heard a door behind her open and turned to see Tray exiting Amelia's room. He smiled sheepishly at the girls.

"I've got to go Amelia. I'm late for work and need to run home to change." Tray said as he walked over and gave Amelia a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Tray. I'll see you later right?" Amelia patted his ass as he walked away.

Tray turned to wink at her and replied: "You know it gorgeous."

Amelia smiled and turned to waggle her eyebrows at Sookie. Sookie tried to hold back her laughter as Tray walked out of the suite. As soon as the door closed they both busted out in laughter.

"Amelia! You and Hadley are such great people worrying about little ole me while getting your groove on." Sookie laughed.

"What? Hadley and Pam hooked up?" Amelia giggled out.

"If the moans coming from Pam's room this morning are any indication then I would say yes." Sookie shook her head and giggled.

"Well I knew there was nothing I could do while you slept off the alcohol. I figured it was fine for me to have a little fun." Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

Sookie sighed and rose from the sofa. "Anyways I'm going to take a nap. Eric wants to take me out this afternoon and I want to be well rested."

"Oh really?" Amelia grinned at Sookie.

"Yes, really. He was nice enough to take care of me and didn't make a move on me. Not that I didn't try apparently." Sookie chuckled.

"Well that's nice. I hope you both have fun. Do you know where your going?" Amelia asked her.

"No he wants it to be a surprise." Sookie smiled and walked to her room.

"Well go get some rest, Sleeping Beauty." Amelia snickered out.

Sookie stuck her tongue out at Amelia then closed her door. She grabbed some clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom to change. She'd take a shower when she woke up. She found her purse on her bedside table and set the alarm on her phone in case she didn't wake up in time. She laid down and was out instantly.

* * *

So what did you all think? Are you ready for them to get the action started? We'll get a bit closer in the next chapter then it'll speed up from there. This story definitely will be written past the spring break and probably past the summer so we still have time for all the lemons. I hope you enjoy the journey Sookie and Eric will take. There will be bumps but it'll all work out in the end.

Thanks for reading and please press the button below to leave your thoughts. Reviews are payback for authors who take their time to entertain you. Please show your appreciation. =)


	8. Underneath it All

A/N: Sorry this is a week late but my betas were busy. Rcherry1977 had her anniversary last week so she was tied up by her hubby. lol Happy Anniversary Cherry!

Ok so here it is the big first date. I was a bit teary writing the end so be prepared it's a bit emotional. This isn't the end of the date so you'll get more on the next chapter and a little zest before the full lemonade serving. We'll get to the good stuff soon so be patient a bit longer.

Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to all the new readers that have fav'd or alerted this story. While my betas were busy I've been working on getting my blog up and running. I want to give a huge thanks to Southernlady23, Vivayn, and Smittenskitten who helped me get all the bugs out of it. I love you ladies. If you want to check out my blog there's a link on my profile.

BTW go check out Southernlady23 and Smittenskitten's stories. I love Southernlady23's Waking the blood of the dead I and II and her story Courtesan of the Dead. Smittenskitten's stories Canvas, Time after Time, and of course The Chronicles of the Cock Ring are must reads. So go read and leave review love.

Sookie's outfit for the date is at this link. (remove spaces) http:/ img839. imageshack. us/img839/939/sbeachoutfit. jpg

Huggles to my betas Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer for all their help. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Songs to listen to this chapter:

Little Red Corvette by Prince  
Underneath it all by No Doubt

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I do not own these characters I just like to take them out on dates.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Sookie awoke from her rest a few hours later. She sat up in the bed, smiled, and stretched. She had dreamed of Eric again and was accepting that this was to be a nightly thing. She rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping from her clothes she stepped under the warm shower stream. She scrubbed, and shaved every inch of her body before she stepped out. She wrapped her body in a towel and started drying her hair with a blow dryer. When she was done she walked into the closet and tried to find something to wear. She pulled out her aqua and pale yellow paisley summer dress with a deep v in the front and spaghetti straps. She held it up in front of her in the mirror and smiled. It would be casual enough but still sexy. On her feet she would wear her pale yellow Salvatore Ferragamo kitten heel sandals.

Eric's day had crawled by as he anticipated taking Sookie out. Tray had ran into The Clubhouse like his feet were on fire and he laughed as he thought of what Tray had gotten into last night. He left work later and rushed to make his way home. He still had a few things to do before he picked her up so he stepped on the gas. He smiled and hoped that Sookie would enjoy their outing. As he pulled into his driveway he noticed that Pam's car was missing. He figured that she had probably given Hadley a ride back to the hotel. He was happy about that because he wouldn't have to hear her tease him. He unlocked the door and made his way to his room so he could shower and change. After a shower and shave, he got dressed quickly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things he would need for their date. On his way out he grabbed two blankets from the linen closet. He had to stop at the deli to pick up some snacks then he would be on his way to pick up Sookie. He threw everything in the trunk then jumped in.

Sookie left the room after making sure everything was perfect one last time. She walked into the sitting room and began to pace the room as she waited for Eric. Amelia had came into her room as she was getting ready to wish her luck and let her know she was heading out to the beach to wait for Tray to get off. She didn't know when Hadley would return but she had other things to worry about at the moment. She was a bundle of nerves and was wringing her hands as she waited for Eric. She heard a knock at the door and her heart jumped into her throat. As she made her way to the door she had to wipe her palms on her dress. She reached for the door and opened it with a smile on her face.

"Well hello there beautiful." Pam leered at Sookie.

Hadley laughed and hit Pam on her shoulder. "Pam be nice."

"What did I say? I was simply stating that she looked beautiful." Pam smirked at Hadley.

Hadley rolled her eyes and said. "Thanks for opening the door. I don't know where I put my key card."

"That's fine I was just heading out so your lucky you caught me." Sookie said as she looked down.

Pam and Hadley walked in and went to have a seat at the sofa.

"Who you waiting on looking like that?" Pam arched a brow at her and licked her lips taking in Sookie's attire.

Sookie swallowed at Pam's predatory look and said: "Um well after Eric took care of me last night I figured I would give him another chance."

"Oh really?" Pam smiled widely at this news.

"Yes really." Sookie glared at Pam as she snapped back.

Hadley decided to step in before they started in on each other. "So how are you feeling Sookie?"

Sookie looked away from Pam and responded shyly: "Much better after some rest. I can't believe I passed out last night."

"I know what you mean. I didn't see you drink much more than usual and I don't think the drinks were that strong. What was up with you seeing Professor Creepy?" Hadley asked concerned.

"I don't know Had. I can't remember a lot but I think I did see him there last night. It's so weird because why would he be down here?" Sookie furrowed her brows still trying to remember the night before.

Pam sat back and took in everything the two were saying. She didn't see Sookie drink that much either but she didn't know what her drinking limit was. It still concerned her that they had to drag her unconscious out of the club. They had to deal with belligerent ladies all the time but never one that was passed out. At that moment there was a knock on the door and she grinned as she thought of the fun she was about to have.

Sookie rose from the sofa and walked to the door. As she opened it her breathe was taken away. Eric was standing there in black low hung jeans and a aqua almost see through fitted tee. You could just make out every muscle on his toned chest and washboard abs. She had to close her mouth before she drooled all over herself.

Eric knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He had stopped by a florist and picked up some more flowers for Sookie. When the door opened the air left his lungs and he was grinned so big he knew he must look ridiculous. He handed the flowers to Sookie and waited to be invited in.

"You look beautiful Sookie." Eric continued to grin like a fool as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks and thank you for the flowers. You know your not the first one to tell me that today." Sookie smiled shyly.

Eric's eyebrows furrowed as he heard what she said. "Oh? So you have another admirer Sookie?"

"Yes, would you like to meet my admirer Eric?" Sookie grinned and tried to stop her giggle from escaping.

Eric arched a brow at her: "Indeed."

Sookie moved slightly out of the way and said: "Come on in and I'll introduce you."

Eric was confused until he looked past Sookie and saw his cousin sitting on the sofa with a shit eating grin on her face. He looked down, shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Why Eric did you honestly think you would slip out with Sookie and not hear about it from me?" Pam grinned at him.

"Of course not my dear cousin. I knew you would pop up at some point to make my day _so_ much better." Eric returned full of sarcasm.

Sookie and Hadley sat back and listened to the cousins conversation snickering. Eric looked at Sookie and pleaded for her to help him. That only made Sookie snicker more and shake her head. There was no way she was getting in the way of Pam.

"So what's this I hear that your taking Sookie out? Are you planning on defiling her?" Pam grinned wickedly at her.

"Pamela behave. I have every intention of being the gentleman that I am." Eric smirked and winked at Sookie.

"Pft that's to be seen. I don't believe I've ever met this _'gentleman'_ you speak of." Pam rolled her eyes at him.

Eric chuckled and replied: "Well you'll be seeing him often as I spend more time with Sookie."

Pam chuckled at him and said: "So tell me cousin, were you attacked by a vampire last night?"

Sookie flushed pink and lowered her head to look at her sandals. Eric knowing what Pam was talking about glared at Pam and promised he would get her back for that remark.

"Well as much as I enjoy this conversation I think we'll be on our way." Eric helped Sookie escape more of Pam's ridicule.

"Hadley can you please put these flowers in some water for me?" Sookie lifted her eyes to Hadley and handed her the flowers.

Hadley smiled and replied: "Sure Sookie. Enjoy your time with Eric and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not much Hadley." Sookie laughed and turned to Eric. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Have a nice evening ladies." Eric said to Hadley and Pam.

Pam laughed and said:"Oh we will."

Sookie grabbed her purse where she had placed her cell. She also had some cash, lipgloss, a hair tie, and her hotel key card. They exited the room and walked to the elevator. Eric had his hand on Sookie's lower back as they entered.

Sookie turned to Eric and asked:"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Patience Sookie. You'll find out soon." Eric chuckled.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed playfully. Eric enjoyed their playful banter and chuckled lightly. They walked to his car where he again opened the door and helped her into the seat. Sookie tried to be as ladylike as possible as she lowered herself into the seat. Eric walked around the back of the car and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and headed down the road. He turned on the radio and Sookie laughed as Little red corvette started playing. Eric looked over and returned the laugh. Sookie turned to look out the window and enjoy the scenery. She had never been to South Padre before so she had no idea where he was taking her. She felt the car stop after awhile and looked at where they were. There wasn't anyone around and it looked secluded so she was a bit worried about that. She looked over to Eric and he smiled then opened his door to step out.

Sookie calmed a bit but was thinking what did she really know about Eric? He seemed like a nice guy but for all she knew he could kill her and leave her out here for someone to discover. She felt the trunk being opened and Eric removing something from it. She bit her lip trying to think happy thoughts. When he was suddenly at her side of the car and opened the door abruptly, it made her jump.

Eric chuckled and said: "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say right before they kidnap or harm you." Sookie grumbled.

Eric threw his head back and laughed deeply. He held up his hand to reveal what he had removed from the trunk. It was a picnic basket and some blankets. Sookie let out a sigh and lifted her hand for him to help her out.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so jumpy. It's just that I barely know you and you wouldn't tell me where we were going." Sookie explained with her head bent down.

Eric softly said as he lifted her head up to look at him: "Don't worry about it Sookie. I'm not a bad guy and I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

"I'll try my best to trust me as long as you show me your worth my trust." Sookie smiled up at him.

Eric grabbed her hand and steadied her as she lifted from the low car seat. Sookie was trying her best to keep from flashing him.

"Thank you. Now if you'll just follow me, we'll get this started. This is kind of a hidden spot I found one day and I like to come here and just unwind. You'll be the first person I've had here." Eric looped Sookie's arm through his and lead her away from the car.

Sookie could only see the sand dunes by there was a small path that lead between larger dunes. They headed in that direction and walked a bit. The sand was slipping into Sookie's sandals so she stopped to remove them and continue walking barefoot. The sand was soft and felt great between her toes. When the dunes stopped she saw there was a small cove in front of them. It was secluded and the waves were gently lapping up on the sand.

Eric looked down to see how she was reacting to his hidden spot. He loved to come here when life has pushed him too far. It calmed and rejuvenated him sitting out here and watching the waves. They walked close to the surf but far enough back that the waves didn't touch them. Eric stopped and dropped Sookie's arm so he could set down one of the blankets and the basket.

Sookie smiled as she felt the breeze sweep her hair around her head. This place was great and she could see why Eric liked it here. She looked down and saw that the blanket was all set. She lowered herself to sit and tried to keep her dress from flying up in the breeze.

"So was it your plan to get me all alone out here and romance me?" Sookie arched a brow at him.

"I was hoping on it." Eric smirked as he opened the basket and remove a bottle of wine. "I apologize for the cups but it's safer than using wine glasses. Plus there's no glass allowed on beaches."

He opened the wine and poured it into a plastic cup. He handed it to Sookie then poured one for himself.

Sookie smiled and accepted the cup. "This is fine. So what did you bring us to eat?"

Eric pulled out some plastic containers and set them on the blanket. "I've got us some grilled chicken Cesar salads, and some mixed fruit and cheeses. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I thought this would be a safe bet."

"Thanks I love grilled chicken Cesar." Sookie beamed and accepted one of the containers.

Eric sighed in relief and lifted his wine cup. "A toast? To getting to know each other."

"And new beginnings." Sookie smiled and touched her cup to his then took a sip.

Eric nodded in agreement and brought his cup to his mouth to take took a sip.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself Sookie. Where your from, about your family, and such?" Eric asked as he removed the lid of his salad and handed some plastic wear to Sookie.

"Well I'm originally from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I lived there with my Gran and brother after the death of my parents at the age of seven. They were swept off a bridge during a flash flood." Sookie looked down as she dug into her salad to take a bite.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eric said solemnly.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago and I've moved on from it. I now live in Austin and go to the University of Texas. I wasn't going to go but my gran talked some sense into me. She said life is living with no regrets and if I didn't do something with my life I'd always look back and wonder what if. She was right of course and always knew what to say to get me to do something." Sookie laughed softly remembering her gran.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." Eric said between bites.

"Oh she was. She raised my brother and I on her own with no complaints. My grandfather was long gone and my aunt Linda, Hadley's mother, had passed from breast cancer. Hadley was old enough to support herself but gran still helped her the best she could. Anyways I used my inheritance from my parent's death to pay for my tuition to UT. I also worked to pay the bills and helped my gran by sending her money. Well that was until she passed a few years ago." Sookie said sadly.

Eric reached up and rubbed her shoulder showing her he understood and was supporting her. Sookie shook the head to clear the sadness from it.

"I'm sorry I keep making this so depressing. My older brother Jason still lives in Bon Temps. He works for the city and is a notorious lady's man. I'm not sure if he'll ever settle down. Hadley's been with me from day one. She'd always wanted to leave the small town and live in a big city. I met Amelia freshman year and the three of us have been inseparable since." Sookie finished.

Eric smiled at her and took a sip of his wine.

"So what about you?" Sookie asked with an nod.

Eric chuckled and said: "Well I'm originally from Sweden. My family moved to the states when I was ten years old. My father and mother decided to move to California so father could expand his club franchise. Mother got into the whole modeling thing and started me in some small print jobs. It took off from there and soon I was doing all kinds of commercials and later I was doing runway shows. I've traveled all over the world for jobs. Mother and father moved here about ten years ago. Father wanted to open his latest club and mother wanted to live a more quiet life. Mother was sick for several years but hid it from father. She didn't find out till it was too late that she had stomach cancer. She passed within six months of finding out. My father called me when she was on her deathbed. I tried to make it back in time to see her but I was too late." Eric looked out to the sea as he finished his story.

Sookie took Eric's hand into hers and stroked the top of it with her other hand. Eric turned slowly and smile slightly at her gesture.

"Father asked me to stay and help with the club and I've been here ever since. He wants me to take over for him but I like being a lifeguard too much. He can't understand why I want to help save lives. I guess I do it as somewhat of a tribute to my mother. I couldn't be there for her when she needed me so I try to be there for someone else that needs me to save their life." Eric said while staring at Sookie.

He reached up to wipe a few tears that had slipped from Sookie's eyes.

Eric smiled at her and said softly: "Please don't cry Sookie. She's in a better place now and no longer in pain. I tell myself that everyday and it helps me."

"I know but it's still sad that you didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my gran. She passed at home alone. She was due at her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting and when she didn't show one of her friend's Mrs. Fortenberry stopped by to check on her. She found her laying on the kitchen floor. She had a heart attack and was long gone before she had found her. I always thought that maybe if I was there then I could have saved her." Sookie said as she looked down and let more tears fall down her cheeks.

"There was nothing you could have done Sookie. If it was her time then it was her time." Eric said as he moved the food away and pulled Sookie closer to hold her.

Sookie sniffled and snuggled into Eric's side. He was right and she had to get over her gran's death. There was nothing to gain from holding onto that pain.

She nodded and said as she looked up to him: "Thank you Eric."

Eric cupped her cheeks and wiped more of her silent tears from her face with his thumbs. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. They sat there looking out at the ocean and watched the sun start to set. Sookie felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest and shoulders. If she had to guess this place had some type of healing powers. Either that or letting it all out to Eric was helping her to move on. She sighed and nuzzled in more into Eric. She felt Eric tighten his hold on her and smiled.

* * *

Ok hit me with it. Love it or hate it? Let me know in a review.

Like I said above this is not the end of the date. There will be some goodies in the next chapter which I hope to have out soon. Sorry again it took so long. See y'all next time.


	9. All I Wanna Do

A/N: *happy dances* I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I was a little paranoid you wouldn't like the emotional connection they found but it seems you all liked it. Well here's the zestiness I've been promising you. I hope I did your anticipation justice with this chapter. Please be kind and leave feedback at the end. Your thoughts motivate me to write and help feed my inner muse with ideas. Ok enough talk from me and onto the goodies. Enjoy and see you at the end.

Much love to my betas Rcherry1977, EricDreamer and Smittenskitten for helping me get this chapter out.

Songs to listen to this chapter:

Who knows - Natasha Bedingfield

All I wanna do – Heidi Newfield

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to make them do naughty things on the beach. hehehe I do not own the songs listed above.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Eric and Sookie sat quietly looking out at the ocean and listening to the waves lap up on the shore. The sky had started to turn from blue to orange and red as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. Eric looked down at Sookie snuggled into his side and thought that she looked beautiful in the changing light of the sunset. They had connected with their shared stories of loss and it felt like they were moving into a better understanding of each other.

Eric kissed the top of Sookie's head and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he removed his arm from her shoulder to grab a strawberry from the tray behind him. He smiled at Sookie as he held it up to her to take a bite. She parted her full lips and wrapped them around it to take a bite. Seeing Sookie bite into the strawberry made Eric shift to readjust the tightness in his pants. How Sookie could do this to him with such an innocent act was intriguing to him. He painted her lips with the rest of the strawberry and Sookie opened up so he could pop the rest of the strawberry in. A drop of strawberry juice slid down the corner of her mouth and he reached out with one finger to wipe it from her mouth. He moved the finger to his mouth and sucked the sweetness from it.

"Mmm so sweet." Eric grinned and winked at Sookie.

Sookie flushed as she watched Eric lick the juices from his finger. She grabbed her wine to take a sip and hide behind then switched her gaze back to the water. She felt so light after confessing to Eric about her inner torment at not being able to say goodbye to Gran.

"You and Pam seem to be pretty close." Sookie said quietly not turning her gaze from the water.

"Yes we've been close since childhood. Pam and I didn't get to see each other much because she was living with her parents in Minnesota, but we visited on holidays. After mother's funeral, she decided to move here. She loved the warm climate and the women on the beach helped convinced her to work with me as a lifeguard." Eric chuckled thinking about Pam's persistence in getting her training done quickly.

Sookie laughed and thought that sounded like Pam from what she knew of her so far.

Eric turned and asked: "So what are majoring in?"

Sookie turned towards him and smiled, "I'm getting a bachelor's degree in social work. I'm majoring in psychology and sociology. I want to be a social worker."

"Oh? What made you want to do that?" Eric questioned as he grabbed a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth.

"Well when I was younger I had a friend named Tara and she was living in an abusive household. Her parents were alcoholics that would get drunk and beat her. They blamed her for them running out of liquor and saying she was throwing it out. She literally had to go days in the summertime without eating because they were so consumed with their need to get drunk. When school started she would come in wearing old worn dirty clothes and starving. I would share my lunch with her and invited her to come to our home when she needed to eat. Gran was all for helping out and would pack extra for me to share. The last night she ever came over she was, bleeding and limping badly. My Gran had had enough and she called CPS. A social worker named Octavia came out and after investigating Tara's home she helped get her placed with a wonderful foster family. Octavia was kind enough to keep us in the loop with what was happening to Tara. Ever since then, I've wanted to help other children that are being abused or neglected. Octavia is still working for the Child Protective services agency in Bon Temps and she is somewhat of a mentor to me. She wants me to come work for her when I graduate. I'm not sure about moving back to Bon Temps but if I can't get a position in Austin I may take her up on it." Sookie explained softly.

Octavia had also helped her with getting counseling to deal with the sexual abuse from her uncle but she didn't want to tell Eric about that. At least not when she'd just met him. Maybe if they spent more time together she would open up to him about that in the future.

"That's nice of you. You seem like you'd be perfect for helping others. I guess in a way we both save people's lives. Me more in the physical and you in the emotional." Eric smiled softly at her.

"Yes, that's true. Well at least I will be once I graduate." Sookie laughed and popped another strawberry in her mouth.

She jumped up from the blanket and wiped some sand off her dress. She stood there looking out at the water and enjoying the sky turning dark. She thought this date needed to stop being depressing and she knew how to make it a bit more exciting. She took off running towards the water and splashed around the waves that were rolling onto the shore.

Eric laughed and trailed after her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Sookie squealed and laughed as Eric continued to spin her around. He set her down and she turned to kick water at him. Eric bent to scoop water at her and roared with laughter as Sookie screamed from the cold water hitting her, she ran deeper into the surf and Eric followed after her then pulled her down into the water. They both jumped up from the water and laughed more.

Sookie placed her arms around Eric's shoulders and looked up into his sparkling eyes. He laid his hands on her hips then bent his head to kiss her. Just before his lips hit hers she smirked then released her arms and ran back to the beach.

Eric chuckled and ran back after her again. When he saw her plop down on the blanket and roll on her back to stare at the sky, he grabbed the other blanket and covered her. He laid beside her on his side leaning on his elbow with his hand holding up his head. He gazed down at Sookie and smiled at her in adoration. She was so full of surprises and he loved that.

Sookie turned her head and looked up into Eric eyes as she felt his gaze on her. She wanted to let go with him more and her heart was telling her to leap and see where it takes her. Her inner voice was telling her _'There's nothing to gain without taking a bit of risk'_. She lifted her arm and brushed a wet lock of hair that was stuck to his forehead. She brushed it behind his ear running her hand down to his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips softly.

Eric was shocked that Sookie had made the first move but was happy she did. His hands moved to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue swept slowly across her bottom lip silently seeking entrance. Sookie parted her lips slightly and he took that as permission. His tongue entered her mouth and slowly swirled around hers. They lazily tasted every corner of each others mouths. She tasted of the strawberries and he smiled against her lips. Eric leaned back and Sookie followed with him. She shifted without breaking contact with his mouth and laid half on her side and half on top of him with her thigh between his legs.

Eric broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as he whispered, "Sookie I don't want to rush you or have you think this is all I want from you."

"I know Eric. I want this. I only ask that you only see me while I'm spending time with you this week. I don't want to worry about you running around with other ladies or leaving me after you've gotten what you want." Sookie blushed and looked down at his chest.

Eric lifted her head with his thumb and forefinger and said: "I plan on being around long after that Sookie. If I'm with you then I'm with you and no one else. I've never felt this connected to anyone before and I would never risk what we seem to have on some random woman at the club or beach."

Sookie smiled and attacked his mouth again. She placed her hand over his heart and felt it beating fast, she ran her palm down his side and under his arm to grip his shoulder to bring him closer to her.

Eric ran his hands over Sookie's side down to her waist pulling her closer then shifted to lay on top of her. Sookie gasped at the feel of him on top of her and parted her legs slightly to allow him to lay between them. Eric feathered his lips down her chin across her jaw then he moved to her neck to lick slowly and nibble.

Sookie felt Eric harden and arched into him. Eric groaned against her neck and ground his hips against her. Sookie moaned and looped her arms around his back to slide her hands under his tee. She felt his warm skin as she lightly ran her nails down his back. She felt Eric shudder then started to suck on her neck. hard. She knew he was marking her as his but she could care less at this moment. It was only fair after she marked him. She lowered her hands to his drool worthy ass and grabbed a handful to bring him down on her harder. The seam in his pants rubbing on her lower parts was doing great things and she had to bite her lip to control her moans.

Eric moved back to kiss Sookie and slid one of his hands over her thigh to her knee hitching her leg on his hip. He ground into her more, then reached down under her dress to grope her ass and give it a soft squeeze. He loved the way her ass looked in her bikini and had been waiting to get his hands on it for days. When Sookie moaned then kissed him harder he knew she liked that. With his other hand he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her as he sat back on his knees. Sookie was now straddling his knees and he moved his hand from her ass to stroke her thigh.

Eric panted as he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers and asked as he ran his hand up and down her thigh: "Are you sure about this Sookie?"

At that moment Sookie was beyond speaking, all she could do was nod and pull up at the hem of his tee. Eric helped her remove it and once it was out of the way she lowered her mouth to his nipple to lick and nibble lightly on it.

Eric groaned and fist his hand into her hair. He raised his strokes higher on her thigh and fingered lightly the edges of her panties. He moved over to the right and started to rub her lightly through her lace panties.

Sookie bit his nipple harder at the sensation of his fingers rubbing her. She rocked into his hand and smiled against his nipple as she felt him throw his head back and growled. From the way he lifted up on his knees and ground up into her she'd say he definitely liked that. She gasped as she felt him move her panties aside and ran his long fingers along her folds and teased her with his fingertips.

As Sookie lifted her head from his chest and gasped the strap on her dress fell from her shoulder and exposed her breast to Eric. He leaned her back slightly then lowered his head to run his teeth over her nipple to tease her. At the same time as his mouth attached to her breast he worked a finger into her. He groaned at how tight, wet, and warm she was.

Sookie moaned and shivered at the feel of his long finger penetrating her. She was already about to burst just from him teasing her. She rocked her hips and encouraged him to delve deeper into her. When he added another finger and used his thumb to rub her clit she stopped breathing. His mouth covered her nipple as he was sucking and rubbing her in the same rhythm. She rotated her hips to the rhythm he was setting and started to shudder from the way he was working her body. She sped up her hip movements and Eric took the hint and thrusts his fingers into her faster.

Eric lifted his mouth from Sookie's breast to whisper in her ear: "Look at me lover."

He nibbled her earlobe then moved his face to look at her. Sookie lifted her gaze to stare into Eric's darkened gaze. He felt her pulse internally and curled his fingers to stroke her special spot roughly. As soon as Eric touched that spot it was like he ignited a fuse in her.

Sookie dug her nail into Eric's shoulders as she shuddered and yelled out his name. Her inner muscles spasmed around his fingers and Sookie closed her eyes as she began to see stars. She lowered her head into Eric's neck where she nuzzled and rode out her aftershocks.

Eric was mesmerized by the look on Sookie's face as she was in the throes of her orgasm. He placed several small kisses on her neck and loved the way Sookie was nuzzling into his. She was making smalls noises like she was purring and he smiled then pulled her tighter to him. He wasn't much of a snuggler but with Sookie it came naturally. He laid her back and covered her with the blanket when he saw goose bumps on her skin.

Sookie felt Eric lay her down and opened her eyes to smile up at him. She tugged his hand to bring him to lay next to her and pulled the blanket over them both. She moved to lay her head on the crook of his shoulder then placed her palm flat on his stomach. She wanted to thank him and knew just how to do that. She rested her chin on his chest and lowered her hand to his button to undo it.

"Sookie you don't have to-" Eric tried to finish but was cut off.

"Shh let me thank you properly." Sookie said as she gave him a wicked grin.

As she lowered his zipper and worked her hand into his pants her grin spread bigger when she felt he'd gone commando. She arched an eyebrow at Eric and he just shrugged. Chuckling softly she wrapped her hand around him and helped free him slowly from his jeans being careful not to hurt him on the zipper. She looked up at him with a surprised expression as she felt how large he was. She heard him groan softly at the feel of her hand on him then saw him close his eyes. She gave him a light squeeze then slowly started to stroke up and down his shaft. The moisture from his pants left some on him and it was helping her hand to glide on him. She turned her head slightly and began to nibble his nipple. Eric hissed at that and she continued to stroke him. On the upward stroke she let her thumb rub the slit on his tip and felt a pearl of his juices being released. She rubbed it around with her thumb and used it as extra lubricant. She lowered her stroke then twisted a bit harder on the upward stroke.

Eric arched his back at that twist and groaned louder. He had never felt anything better than what she was doing right now. He had his hands out to his sides and was trying to grasp whatever was near him to keep from floating away on a wave of bliss. He felt Sookie move to straddle his legs and opened one eye to look at her. She sped up her stroking and twisting and that had him mumbling in Swedish. When she used her other hand to cradle and rotate his balls then used a knuckle to press below them he saw a flash of white.

Eric arched his back and screamed out as he came hard: "Oh fuck Sookie!"

Sookie slowed her strokes and let him finish. She stood up from his legs and went to look for something to wipe her hands with. She was happy to see Eric had packed some wet naps. Once she was done she returned to Eric's side. He grabbed her and pulled her down to kiss her hard.

"Oh lover now you've done it. I'm never letting you go." Eric said when he broke the kiss.

Sookie giggled and slapped his chest: "That good huh?"

"Mmm the best. Where did you learn how to do that? Or should I even ask?" Eric smiled lazily at her through hooded lids.

"Amelia may have mentioned a little something about it." Sookie giggled out.

"Remind me to send her a thank you basket." Eric kissed her again.

Sookie laughed against his lips and went to sit up. Eric put himself away, zipped up, wiped himself clean with his damp tee, and sat up with her. Sookie moved to snuggle into his side and sighed. This was turning out alot better than she hoped.

When she yawned Eric looked at her with a questioning glance, "Are you ready to go?"

"I think I'm still tired from last night. It might be a good idea." Sookie said but didn't move from his side.

"As you wish lover." Eric kissed the top of her head and moved to pack up.

Sookie loved him calling her lover. She thought he was only using it while they were being intimate but it seemed he was going to continue. She helped pack up then folded the blankets as he grabbed the basket. He laced his hand with hers as they walked back to his car.

* * *

A/N: There you have it the zest you've been waiting for. What did you think? Was it good for you? lol Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time you naughty readers. Muah!


	10. Creepin' up on you

A/N: Sorry for the delay but RL has been keeping myself and my betas busy. Ok this chapter was inspired by a chat my naughties and I had on twitter one night. I don't want to give it away before you read so I will tell you about it at the end.

Big viking kisses to my beautiful betas Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer. Love ya ladies.

All remaining mistakes are all mine.

Songs to listen to this chapter:

Creepin' up on you - Darren Hayes

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I don't own them I just like to have them raid for panties.

* * *

Chapter 10

Bill hid in the crowd of the dark club as Sookie's friend helped her into the bathroom. He saw her blonde friend approach and run in to help as well. When she passed him he observed something white fall to the floor. Imagine his surprise when he discovered it was her hotel key card. Bill figured that the friend must have hid it in her top because she wasn't carrying a purse. He placed his foot discreetly over it while he looked around to be sure no one else had noticed his find. When he saw no one was paying attention he bent to pick it up and placed it into his pocket. Bill left the club shortly after watching Sookie being carried out by the lifeguard with her friends following behind them.

_'Looks like my luck is starting to look up. Too bad for you Sookie, you will be mine soon and I will make you pay for making me wait.'_ Bill thought with an evil chuckle.

Bill had plans to make and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Sookie. He headed back to his hotel and thought about the way Sookie had flaunted her body and touched the lifeguard on the dance floor. Her behavior in a public venue was unacceptable. She belonged to him, her body was for his viewing only, and he would make her see the error of her ways. He made his way to his hotel room to contemplate his next move. He had a way into her room but he needed to find out what room Sookie was staying in, there was no way the hotel would give that information out. He'd figure out a way no matter what he had to do. Bill fell asleep with a grin on his face and clutching the key card to his chest.

The next morning after Bill awoke he ordered some breakfast, showered, changed, then headed to Sookie's hotel. He left his car and walked around the side of the building where he saw a young male hotel worker leaning against the building having a smoke. The man was dressed in a smock and looked like a sous chef. Bill thought this might work out just fine; he'd never had problems getting what he wanted with the right amount of money.

"Good morning." Bill smiled at the man as he leaned against the side of the building in front of him.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with sir?" The man asked while putting out his cigarette.

"I believe there is something you may be able to help me with. You see my girlfriend is staying in this hotel and I wanted to surprise her. I tried to get the room number out of the front desk but they will not divulge the information. I was wondering if you could help me in inquiring the room number? I'd be willing to pay for your help Mr..." Bill arched a brow and pulled out his wallet.

"LeClerc but just call me Andre. How much are you willing to pay for that kind of information?" Andre smiled back at Bill.

Andre tried to peek into Bill's wallet to see how much he had in there. He could care less about giving up a room number, he had bills he was behind in and this would help out.

"How about a hundred?" Bill pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"I'd think it would be worth a bit more than that don't you think?" Andre returned with a smirk.

"Ok...will three hundred pay for your help?" Bill smirked back and waved the bills at Andre.

"I believe that will work out nicely. So who is it that you are looking to locate?" Andre said keeping his eyes on the money.

"The name is Sookie Stackhouse. How will you find out and get me the information?" Bill asked while he looked around to be sure no one was around to see their exchange.

"Give me a minute and I'll look it up on the room service system." Andre said as he started to turn to the service entrance.

"I'll wait here and you'll get paid when you give me the room number." Bill stated as he put his wallet away.

Andre opened the service door with his key card then walked into the building. He looked up Sookie's room and found it with no problem. He smiled as he thought this was the easiest three hundred dollars he ever made. He wrote down the room number on an order sheet then walked back to the exit. He exited the building and handed Bill the paper.

Bill opened the paper and smiled as he saw she was staying in room 413. He knew that was the correct room from watching Sookie and her friends enter the elevator the first day. The display on above the doors showed it had stopped on the fourth floor.

He handed the money to Andre and said: "Nice doing business with you."

"Do let me know if there's anything else I can help you with." Andre smirked as he pocketed the money.

Bill gave him a nod then turned to walk away. He couldn't hide his excitement as he thought that soon _his_ Sookie would be within an arms reach. He walked back to the parking lot with a skip in his step and saw that her friend's car was parked out there. He'd have to wait till they left her alone to get to her. He was sure once he talked to her alone she would fall at his feet. Either she came willingly or he would make her come, he would not be denied _his _Sookie any longer. The drugs were not the only thing that he had purchased for Sookie, he'd also bought a stun gun and was ready to use it if need be. He just needed to be patient a bit longer. He opened the car door and lowered into the seat then sat back to wait.

He was starting to fall asleep a few hours later when he saw the lifeguard exiting a red corvette and making his way to the passenger side. He sat up abruptly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he saw Sookie lift out of the seat.

'_What is she doing in his car? Was she with him last night?' _Bill seethed internally.

Bill hit the steering wheel as he thought about what must have happened after his drugs kicked in. He was sure the bastard had his hands all over _his_ Sookie just as he had planned to do last night.

'_I have to hurry and get her away from that lifeguard so she can see that she belongs to me and only me. Once she comes to me I'll have to scrub her thoroughly to get the thought of the slimy bastard touching her off her beautiful skin.'_ Bill thought with a snarl on his face.

He sat back and continued to wait in the car as he watched them enter the hotel together. When he saw the lifeguard leave with a smile on his face a bit later he wanted to hit him with his rental car. With great difficulty he continued to wait for his chance at Sookie. Sitting in the heat of the car waiting was beyond frustrating. He was beginning to think that his idea of following Sookie to South Padre to initiate a meeting was not turning out at all how he wanted it. All he'd been able to do the past few days was wait in the car and spike her drink. He did not know how much longer he could remain patient. He perked up slightly a few hours later when he saw Sookie's brunette friend leaving the hotel and head to the beach. Now he only had to wait for the other friend to leave then she was all his. When he saw her other friend entering the hotel shortly after with the female lifeguard he groaned out loud.

Bill hit his steering wheel again as he thought: _'She was up there alone and I've been in here waiting.' _

This was too much to handle he needed to get his hands on her and he was tired of waiting. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the stun gun then slide it into his pocket. He exited the car pulling out his shirt to conceal the bulge in his pocket while trying to make his entrance into the hotel without being spotted by the hotel manager.

Victor was busy helping a guest with their luggage when Bill slipped past him. He turned to follow the lady to the elevator when he saw Bill standing there waiting to enter. He looked around to locate Felipe but noticed he was speaking to a new guest. There was no way for him to notify him about the suspicious gentleman before he stepped into the elevator. He turned back to the elevator and noticed the gentleman was gone. He looked up to the elevator display above the doors to see where it was headed. He saw that it stopped on the fourth floor and noted it so he could inform Felipe. He would first help the lady to her room then return to tell Felipe about seeing the gentlemen that he wanted him to keep an eye out for.

Bill stepped out of the elevator and looked down the hallway. From the sign on the wall Sookie's room was to the right. He didn't want to be seen so he turned to hide in the stairwell on the left. From this point of view he could see down the entire hallway without being seen. As he waited he heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open. He saw the lifeguard step out with flowers in hand and head to Sookie's room. He growled low in his throat and resisted the urge to tackle him.

He watched through the crack of the door as the lifeguard knocked on Sookie's door. The door was opened and Bill saw the lifeguard hand the flowers to whoever answered the door then he stepped into the room. It only took about ten minutes before Sookie and the lifeguard left the room and walked to the elevator. Bill felt his face heat in anger as he saw Sookie looking up at the lifeguard through her lashes. They entered the elevator together and left to who knows where. His thoughts were that the lifeguard was taking her on a date from the flowers he gave her and the way she was dressed. Twenty minutes later he saw Sookie's blonde friend exit the room in a change of clothes along with the female lifeguard and they entered the elevator. He knew that the room was empty now so he could enter without being seen. He left the stairwell and walked slowly towards the room. He reached the door then looked both ways down the hall to be sure no one would see him by the room. He used the key card and smiled in triumph as the light flashed green and the door unlocked.

Bill slipped into the girl's room and had a look around. This wasn't what he wanted but it was good enough to feel close to Sookie. He went to the room to the right and looked in. The dress and shoes that were on the floor were the things her brunette friend wore last night so he knew this wasn't her room. He crossed the room and went into the room closest to the door. One look inside at the made bed let him know that this wasn't her room as well. He closed the door and moved to the last room.

"Third times the charm." Bill smiled.

He opened the door and was instantly hit with the scent of Sookie's perfume. He knew it from sitting close to her during their after class sessions. He inhaled deeply and closed the door to enclose himself in her room. He made his way over to her bed and lowered himself onto it to bury his nose in her pillow. He sighed as he rolled on her bed and relished in her scent. He was in heaven just touching the sheets she had been laying in. He sat up and looked around her room, he wanted a memento of Sookie's; something to keep with him always. He lifted from her bed and walked into her bathroom. He turned on the light and saw some discarded clothing on the floor. Bill walked over and nudged it with his foot and almost came in his pants as he saw her thong in the pile. He reached for them and brought them up to his face to inhale then groaned aloud. This was too perfect. He pocketed the white lacy thong then turned to go back into her room with a huge grin on his face. He opened her dresser and ran his hands over her underthings.

"Soon I will have you model in all of will serve me in only your frilly things or nothing at all." He chuckled then closed the dresser.

He didn't want to stay too long in the room and risk being caught. He took a minute to look around her room once more then with a sigh he opened the door to leave. He walked to the door, opened it to exit the room then shut the door quietly with his hand on the door. He was about to turn towards the elevator but stopped in his tracks when he heard the doors slide open.

Victor had decided to stop on the fourth floor on his way down to talk to Felipe. When the elevator doors slid open and he looked down the hall he noticed Bill coming out of room 413. The way he was quietly shutting the door made Victor suspicious. He had no idea how the guy had gotten a key card much less how he figured out what room it belonged to.

Victor pointed at Bill and yelled out: "Hey! What were you doing in there?"

Bill turned to look at Victor with a shocked expression then bolted to the other stairwell with Victor running after him. Bill slammed his body into the door then stumbled down the stairs making his way down them as quickly as he could. He was panting for breath as he reached the bottom landing then shoved the emergency door open which set off an alarm. He ran to the front of the building and made it into his car before Victor made it around the front of the building.

Victor looked around the parking lot for the intruder but caught sight of a sedan screeching out of the parking lot at full speed. It was hidden behind a row of cars so he was unable to grab the license plate number. He bent over leaning his hands on his knees as he gasped trying to catch his breathe. Once his breathing had slowed he made his way inside to talk to Felipe.

Victor made his way inside sweaty and red from the chase. He located Felipe who was just finishing up with the guest and nodded to Victor to follow him to his office. When the door was closed Victor went on to explain what had happened.

"You saw him exiting the room? Which room was it?" Felipe asked full of concern in his voice.

"It was room 413 sir. I wouldn't have thought anything about it but I know he isn't a guest and he looked suspicious coming out of there. When I asked what he was doing he bolted." Victor shook his head while explaining.

"Yes this is an unfortunate turn of events. We'll have to inform the guests in that room as to their intruder and suggest they relocate. It isn't safe for them staying here with this person knowing they're in this hotel." Felipe said as he looked down at his desk in thought.

"I agree sir. If there is nothing else I can help with I will return to my tasks." Victor said quietly.

"Yes, that is all Victor. Thank you for bringing this to my attention you have done well." Felipe nodded at him then returned to his thoughts.

'_How did he get the key card and room number? This is most disturbing.' _Felipe fretted.

Sookie and Eric walked back to the car hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Eric helped Sookie into the passenger seat then moved to the trunk to set the picnic items inside. He threw his soiled wet tee in the trunk and remove a spare he had in his gym bag. After slipping it over his head he closed the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and started to back up to return to Sookie's hotel.

After a few silent moments Sookie turned her head and smiled as she said: "So a model huh?"

Eric turned his gaze to her and chuckled at her: "Yes. Can't you tell by my good looks?"

He turned his head from side to side then smoldered at her.

Sookie hit his shoulder and laughed out: "Careful, there might not be much room in here for me with that huge ego of yours."

Eric laughed loud and deep then turned his attention back to the road. He moved his hand from the gear shift to lay it on top of Sookie's hand. He smiled as she turned her palm up and grasped his back. He couldn't get over how much he liked that she was so full of surprises. He wasn't expecting anything to happen at the beach. He hoped it would but he wanted to move at a pace that made her feel comfortable with him. Eric didn't want to scare her off and he was being truthful about not messing up with her. He felt this pull to her and wanted to see where it would lead them. He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it then moved it back to rest on her thigh.

As Eric kissed her hand Sookie flushed and turned her gaze to look out the window. She was slightly embarrassed by her behavior at the beach but the amazing orgasm Eric gave her was kicking her embarrassment to the side. She'd gladly allow him to do anything he wanted with his talented fingers if it caused that kind of reaction from her. She'd had orgasms before but this had her orbiting somewhere in space afterwards. She had a great time on her date with Eric and she didn't think anything could ruin her night.

They continued driving back to her hotel in silence the rest of the way. Eric parked then crossed the front of the car to open the door for her. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the front of the hotel. When they entered the lobby they saw Amelia sitting in there with Tray.

Amelia ran up to Sookie and wrapped her in a hug. "Sookie! Are you ok? Please tell me you weren't in the room alone earlier."

Sookie was taken aback from Amelia's reaction and asked: "What's going on Amelia?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I came back to the room to change and the hotel manager asked to speak to me. We went into his office and he informed me that there was an intruder in our room." Amelia said as she kept a hold on Sookie.

Sookie moved herself from Amelia's hold to sit down. "An intruder? How did they get into our room? What are you doing down here?"

"I was waiting for you to come back. They don't know... apparently the room was accessed with a key card. They're investigating to find out how the person found out which room the card belonged to. The manager is trying to get us reservations at another hotel but it's a problem with this been a busy time of the year. Everything seems to be booked up." Amelia explained while trying to remain calm.

"OMG Hadley, she said she couldn't find her key card. What if someone picked it up? What are we going to do Amelia?" Sookie was starting to freak out.

Eric moved to sit on the arm of the arm chair Sookie was seated in and pull her to him to comfort her. This was alarming that someone could find their key and the exact room it belonged to when there was no writing on the card. Something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He squeezed Sookie into his side and suddenly felt protective of her.

Eric looked down at Sookie and said: "Your welcome to stay at my home Sookie. I'm sure Pam will be happy to let Hadley bunk with her as well. I don't think it's safe for you to stay here."

Tray shook his head and agreed. "I agree. Amelia, you can stay with me."

The girls looked at each other in thought then shook their head in agreement.

"I think that would be for the should go pack our things and leave." Sookie said quietly.

"I called Hadley and told her about what happened. She'll be here shortly to pack her things up as well." Amelia told Sookie.

"Ok let's go get this done with so we can get settled in and get some rest." Sookie stood and leaned into Eric.

* * *

This chapter idea came from my beta EricDreamer posting an ad on Craigslist giving away free baby clothes. She got an email later from a guy asking to buy her used panties. lol We had a good laugh about it on twitter then someone suggested I have Bill steal Sookie's panties. I wasn't sure I could work it into the story but then when a reviewer suggested that Bill had Hadley's key card it seemed to fit. So voila you get creepy Compton the pantie thief. lol I hope you liked the chapter. =)

I'll try to have the next chapter out soon if I can stop being so distracted. Thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts.


	11. By Your Side

A/N: No long author note this time. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Love ya all. I hope you like this chapter.

Kisses to my fab betas Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer.

Song to listen to this chapter: By Your Side by Faber Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the creation of Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them panty shopping.

* * *

Chapter 11

As the group walked to the elevator together Eric stopped and turned to Sookie.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and said: "Sookie I'd like to talk to the manager while you pack. I want to know more about this incident."

"Ok Eric, it shouldn't take too long I don't have much to pack. I'll wait for you in the room." Sookie said as she looked up into Eric's concerned eyes.

"I'll be back soon then we can leave for my condo." Eric bent down to lay a kiss on Sookie's forehead.

Sookie nodded and rejoined Amelia and Tray who were holding the elevator open waiting for her. The doors slid shut as Eric turned away to find the hotel manager. He went to the front desk to ask for directions to the manager's office. When he was in front of the closed office door he knocked and waited for someone to answer it. He heard someone call out to come in so he turned the knob and entered.

"Yes? How may I help you sir?" Felipe stood from behind his desk and inquired looking a bit flustered.

"Hello my name is Eric Northman. I'm a friend of Sookie, Amelia, and Hadley's; the ladies who were staying in the room that was broken into today. I wanted to inquire about the incident and ask if you could share anything more with me?" Eric said from the doorway.

Felipe motioned for Eric to come in: "Yes, yes please shut the door and come in. I don't want to alarm any of the other guests if unnecessary. I'm Mr. De Castro and I want to do whatever I can to help the young ladies."

Felipe held out his hand to shake with Eric and motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Eric shook his hand, took the seat and asked with a furrowed brow: "Do you think this is an isolated case? Do you not have concerns for your other guests?"

"Well Mr. Northman I have reason to believe that this incident was aimed directly for the young ladies staying in that room." Felipe revealed solemnly.

Eric was shocked as he continued to question: "What makes you think that Mr. De Castro?"

Felipe sighed as he said: "A few days ago I noticed a gentleman hanging around the lobby acting suspicious. I was busy helping guests so I was unable to approach him. The following day he was in the lobby again seeming to be waiting for someone but also trying to hide his appearance. I approached him to ask if he was waiting for a guest that I could call for him? The way he reacted to my talking to him raised my awareness that something was not right. I asked one of my employees, Victor, to keep an eye out for him and notify me if he was spotted again. The gentleman was spotted by Victor today in the lobby waiting to enter the elevator. Victor was busy helping a guest so he was unable to notify me immediately. Victor noted what floor the elevator had stopped at and decided to check on it after helping the guest to her room. When he stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor he noticed the intruder leaving the room trying to be discreet. Victor called out to confront him but the intruder ran off and escaped through the fire exit. I'm not sure how he gained access to the key card to the room but we are looking into how he figured out the room number. It is strict hotel policy to never give this information out. After this event I have investigated and it seems that the day I first noticed this gentleman was the day the young ladies had checked into the hotel. I'm not entirely sure how this person knew where the ladies would be staying but this is most concerning. I'm believe that this person may mean to harm to one of those ladies. I ask that you try to keep a close eye on them. If this person has gained access to their hotel, their key card, and their room I don't want to think about what else he may be able to accomplish."

Eric sat back and let all the new startling information process. Someone was after one of the girls and he would do all he could to protect Sookie and the other two. How could something like this happen? What kind of person would break into a room while it was empty?

He lifted his eyes to Felipe's and said: "Thank you for listening to your intuition on this person. I appreciate all that you have done to try to help. Please extend my gratitude to your employee as well. He went above his job duties to help with this matter. I will definitely keep an eye out for anyone I think means harm to my friends. Is there anything more you can tell me about this person? Were there any surveillance videos?"

Felipe shook his head in regret and answered: "Unfortunately we are in the process of upgrading the interior and exterior video cameras. They were shut off during the day to change them out. It was just bad timing that this seemed to happen while they were offline. I've reviewed the other tapes from before but the gentleman seemed to be hiding his appearance in them. All we were able to capture was the back of his head and body. I can tell you that the gentleman was about 5' 10" thin built with brunette hair. He seemed to be in his 40's but that is about all I can recall of his appearance. I'm sorry I could not be of more assistance."

"Thank you for what you have shared. Can I leave a number with you in case anything new is uncovered?" Eric asked standing up from the seat.

"Yes, I would be happy to help in anyway I can." Felipe tried to smile.

He handed Eric a notepad to write his number on. Felipe wrote the number to his direct line at the hotel on the back of the hotel business card for Eric to call with anymore questions he might have. They shook hands and exited the office together.

Eric made his way up to the suite. He wanted to talk to Tray about protecting and keeping an eye out for suspicious men around the girls. He didn't want to alarm them anymore than they already were so he wouldn't tell them about the information he gained from Felipe.

Eric exited the elevator and walked to the suite door and knocked. Tray opened the door and let him in. Eric looked around the suite to see if the girls were within hearing distance.

He laid his hand on Tray's shoulder and said: "Hey, I need to talk to you about something I just learned downstairs."

"Sure but why are you whispering?" Tray asked quietly.

"I don't want to scare the girls but it seems that there is someone may be stalking one or all of them. The hotel manager said a guy was acting suspicious in the lobby the first day they checked in and had returned the next day as well. When the manager approached him he was jittery and raised some warning flags for him. He asked one of the employees to keep an eye out for him and today he was back with the key card. The employee was who caught the guy coming out of the room. He yelled out to him but the guy took off running and managed to escape." Eric told Tray quietly.

"No shit. What the fuck is this guy after? I'll kill anyone that means these girls harm. They're as sweet as can be." Tray was closing and opening his hands making fists.

"I know. I feel the same way so I want you to be on guard when your with any of them. I'll do the same but one of us needs to be with them at all times. You got me?" Eric raised his eyebrow at him and gave Tray's shoulder a squeeze.

"I got you." Tray patted Eric on the back.

They went to sit in the sitting room to think things over while they waited for the girls to finish packing. When they heard Sookie give out a loud gasp they ran into her room. Sookie was standing in front of the dresser with her hand over her mouth staring at the slighty ajar drawer.

Eric ran up to Sookie and threw his arms around her: "What's wrong?"

Sookie was shaking in his arms as she said: "My top dresser drawer was opened a bit and my underwear have been rummaged through. I don't want to touch them if someone else was handling them. What kind of a person would do that Eric? Go through someone's personal items?"

Eric gave Tray a look that seemed almost feral. Tray left the room and crossed over to check on Amelia.

Eric sighed and tried to calm himself. He placed a finger under Sookie's chin to tilt her head up to look at her, "Leave them. Well stop at a store and get you some new ones. This person is sick and I will not allow anyone to bring harm to you. I will protect you Sookie."

A tear fell down Sookie's cheek as she nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and gave him a squeeze. Eric stroked her hair to help her calm her nerves. After a few minutes Sookie untangled from his hold and turned to shut her suitcase.

"I'm ready. Let's get out of here, I don't want to be in this room another second." Sookie said as she wiped her tears from her face.

Eric grabbed her suitcase and led her from the room. They walked into the sitting room where Tray and Amelia where waiting for them. Eric looked at Tray with an unspoken question and he just shook his head slightly. It seemed that nothing was missing or out of place from Amelia's room. This was not looking good. They left the hotel and split up in the parking lot. Amelia had told them that Hadley was stopping by to grab her things with Pam in a bit then they would head to the condo after that. Amelia let Sookie know that she would be by in the morning to talk to them both about what they would do next. They parted with a hug and a smile. Each trying to reassure the other that they were fine.

Eric and Sookie drove back to his place in silence. Eric was contemplating what he would do if anyone would harm Sookie. He was trying to suppress the growl that was threatening to come out when he thought of the strange man going through Sookie's underthings.

Sookie stared out the side window in shock after what had happened. This vacation was not turning out well. She had almost drowned, passed out in a bar, attacked Eric in his bed, and now someone broke into her room and fondled her panties. The only thing that seemed to be good out of it was meeting Eric. She turned to him and gave him a tight smile as she laid her hand on his over the gear shift and gave it a squeeze. Eric turned and returned the smile.

It was late when they finally arrived at the condo. They had stopped at Walmart since it was open all night so that Sookie could grab some underthings. When they had parked Eric exited the car and grabbed her suitcase, bags, and the picnic basket from the trunk.

Sookie knew that he would have his hands full so she exited the car and waited for him to join her. When he reached her she grabbed the basket to help him carry it in. She leaned into Eric when he threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the front door. He slide his arm from her shoulder and opened the door to allow her to enter.

"You can take my bed again and I'll crash on the couch." Eric offered.

"No, I don't want to put you out of your bed. I can sleep on the couch." Sookie said quietly.

"Sookie your a guest you will not sleep on the couch." Eric said as he walked to his bedroom door to set her suitcase down on the bed.

"Well I don't want you all crammed up on that little couch. You can share the bed with me I don't mind." Sookie said as she sat on the bed.

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. As long as your fine with it then I'm fine with it." Eric said to her.

"I'm fine with it Eric." Sookie smiled at him.

Eric nodded and said: "I'll be back. I'm going to empty the basket and store it away."

Sookie opened her suitcase and emptied the underwear she had purchased at Walmart into it. She removed the price tags and put them into the larger bag to throw away. Any other time she would have thought shopping for panties with Eric would be sexy and fun but this was not a fun moment. She grabbed a few items to sleep in and her tooth brush. She closed her suitcase then set it by the dresser and headed to the shower. She had sand in places she didn't want and was ready to wash it and the night away.

Sookie exited the bathroom a while later in a cloud of steam. She saw Eric standing by the dresser moving things around.

Turning when he heard the door open Eric asked with a smile:"Feeling better?"

"Much better. What are you doing?" Sookie asked as she crossed the room to sit on the bed.

"I made some room for your things. You can use this drawer and I've made some room in the closet for you to hang some items as well." Eric said while leaning against the dresser.

"You didn't have to do that Eric. I could live out of my suitcase." Sookie looked down at her hands laying in her lap.

Eric moved to sit next to Sookie and grabbed her hands: "Nonsense. Your welcome to it and I want you to be comfortable. I want you to stay here as long as you want and not find better accommodations elsewhere."

"Thank you Eric, for everything." Sookie leaned up and laid a sweet kiss lightly on his lips.

"Your welcome Sookie but I should be thanking you for accepting my offer to stay here. I'm very happy that you trust me enough to stay here." Eric smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"You haven't given my any reason to not trust you." Sookie smiled softly at him.

"Well I'm off to shower as well. Seems someone got me a bit dirty and I need a good scrubbing." Eric smirked at her.

Sookie blushed and looked away from him.

"I do love that color on you." Eric said as he allowed his finger to brush against his mark on her neck.

Sookie looked up at Eric with big eyes and was happy he was trying to lighten the mood. She watched as he grabbed some items from the dresser and entered the bathroom. She turned on the bedside table and crossed the room to turn the lights off before lifting the covers to settle in the bed. She lay there thinking about the day. It had be one crazy ride from all the ups and downs. She was happy to have Eric with her here he was such a great guy. Her thoughts suddenly turned to the intruder and she shuddered as she thought of the unknown person looking at her underthings. She felt tears start to fall again and wiped them away before Eric saw them.

Eric exited the bathroom all clean and saw that Sookie was in his bed again. He smiled as he turned the bathroom light out to join her. Sookie was laying on the side furthest from the bathroom and had turned her back to the door. He lifted the covers to slide under them then turned to turn the light off. He wanted to hold her but didn't know if he should give her space. He heard her sniffle and turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eric whispered to her; "Sookie are you ok?"

Sniffling some more Sookie said;"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He leaned over her and turned her slighty so he could look into her eyes. "Sookie please let me be here for you. I can't help you if you want to keep it all bottled inside."

"I'm sorry Eric, your right. I just can't stop thinking about that person being in my room and touching my things. What will happen to me next?" Sookie said quietly while she cried a bit more.

Eric wiped her tears from her face and said: "Sookie, I'm here for you. I won't let anyone get to you if I have anything to do or say about it. I'm not letting you out of my sight while your here. Now close your eyes and know that I'm here to protect you. When you wake up I'll still be here. You have nothing to fear. Tomorrow will be a better day I promise you."

Sookie turned into him throwing her arm across his waist and laid her head on his shoulder."Thank you Eric. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

Sookie feel asleep with Eric stroking her hair. She felt safe in his arms and slid into the comfort of his warmth.

Eric heard a small snore escape Sookie and quietly said; "I'll always be here for you Sookie."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. He laid awake for a bit thinking of a way to make tomorrow better for Sookie. When he finally had a plan set he succumbed to his heavy lids while stroking Sookie's hair. If he had his way he'd fall asleep like this every night.

* * *

Aww isn't that sweet? Let me know what you think. Click the button and drop off your opinions. I loves them all. Muahz! Until next time my lovelies.


	12. Today was a Fairytale

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post. My computer was infected by a virus and died. I've been trying to repair it so I haven't been able to write.

To make up for the delay this is an extra long chapter. I hope you like what Eric has planned for Sookie and the girls. The place in this chapter does not exist, so don't go out trying to find it. LOL As always, please leave a review at the end. Viking hugs to all of you for your wonderful encouragement and subscribing to my story.

Big smooches go to my wonderful pre-readers Rcherry1977 and EricDreamer. I also want to thank Southernlady23 for taking up the reigns as my new beta and allowing me to bounce some ideas off her. She's been great with helping me map out some things for this story. If I could send her some Whataburger as a thank you, I would totally do it. hehehe

Song to listen to in this chapter:

Today was a Fairytale - Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, I just like taking them out on a boat.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sookie awoke with a start a few times throughout the night. The first time, she didn't know where she was until she felt Eric laying beside her. This made her feel reassured she was safe and away from harm. She wrapped her leg around his thigh and snuggled deeper into him as she laid a sweet kiss on his chest. She felt Eric tighten his hold around her, which made her smile and fall back soundly to sleep.

The last time she awoke, she felt the warmth of the sun across her face as she lifted her head to gaze sleepily at Eric with her chin resting on his chest. His arms were still wrapped around her with her half laying on him. He was so handsome while he was resting, and the way the light lit his hair made it look like he had a halo around his head. She was so happy, she let her guard down with him and allowed herself to get to know him better.

Sookie shifted a bit and felt something hard hit up against her thigh. She turned her head and lifted the covers to look under them. When she saw what she hit, she lowered the covers slowly, biting her lower lip to hold back a moan from escaping. Turning her head back to look at Eric's face, she saw he was staring at her with a smirk playing on his lips. She quickly hid her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment at getting caught admiring his morning wood.

Eric softly chuckled at her reaction. "Well, good morning to you, too."

He stroked her back to try to help her get over her embarrassment. Reaching under her chin, he tilted her face up to place a small kiss against her lips.

"Let's get this day started. I have some plans for us and I need to make some arrangements."

Sookie laid her head back down and nodded against his chest, not able to respond just yet.

Eric chuckled again. "I may need you to move just a bit so I can leave the bed, Sookie."

Sookie's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she answered sheeplishly.

Sookie quickly moved off of him to scoot to the other side of the bed. She was flushed bright red as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She watched as Eric rolled out of bed and stretched, revealing a light patch of blonde hair trailing down into his lounge pants when his tank top lifted.

Eric caught Sookie checking him out again and winked at her when her eyes finally met his. He chuckled again as she buried her face into her knees.

'_How does this man make me blush like a school girl with a crush?'_

"I'll get breakfast started. Why don't you get up and dressed? Meet you in the kitchen when you're ready?" Eric smiled then walked out of the room.

He pulled out the ingredients to start some waffles. He knew Pam and Hadley would probably be up at some point, so he decided to make enough for them as well. Grabbing his phone from the bar, he made quick call to Tray as the waffle iron heated up.

After the call Eric, made his way down the hall to knock on Pam's door. She had to work today and he didn't want her to be late.

"I'm up!" Pam yelled through the door.

"I'm sure you're up, now get your ass out of the bed and get ready for work!" Eric yelled back.

"Fuck off, sunshine boy," Pam snarled back.

Eric laughed and went back to making waffles, waiting for his grouchy cousin to get her ass up. He heard the door open to his bedroom and turned to see Sookie entering the kitchen. She was in some white shorts and a pink halter top, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. He smiled at her, walked over to pull her into a tight embrace, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Eric leaned back and looked into Sookie's eyes."You look beautiful, lover. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh hush, Eric. I look a mess, my eyes are still puffy from last night," Sookie admonished while trying to make sure her hair wasn't all over the place.

"Nonsense. You'll always look beautiful to me." Eric smiled at her, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Thank you. I'm feeling better now that we're away from that hotel." Sookie shivered slightly.

Eric ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to stop her from shivering. "Nothing will get you, Sookie, while I'm around. Now come have some waffles, then we're going out for the day."

"Where are we going? Are you going to tell me, or is it another surprise?" Sookie asked as she walked over to the bar and sat on the stool. She remained still, watching Eric remove some waffles from the waffle iron.

"No surprises; I'll tell you shortly once Pam and Hadley make it out of their room." Eric nodded towards Pam's door.

Sookie laughed and thanked Eric as he set down some waffles topped with fruit in front of her. He handed her some coffee and she sighed as she took her first sip. She continued to watch as Eric moved about the kitchen, fixing waffles and plates for everyone. When he was done, he settled next to her as they ate in silence.

They heard the door open at the end of the hallway and heard Pam and Hadley making their way to them.

"Good morning," Sookie said to them as they entered the kitchen to grab some waffles.

"Yes, it seems it's morning. As to whether it's a good one, that remains to be seen," Pam stated flatly.

"Come on, Pammie, don't be such a downer." Eric smirked at Pam, and she returned his smile with a glare.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pammie." Eric chuckled.

Pam snarled at Eric, then turned her lips up into a huge grin. "Oh, dear cousin, looks like that vampire was on the prowl again last night."

Pam was staring at Sookie's neck where Eric had left a mark, matching the one she left on him the night before. Sookie had hoped the halter she wore would hide it enough to keep her from explaining anything. She should have known Pam would spot the mark like a shark notices a drop of blood in the ocean. Sookie flushed and looked down to her plate of waffles, trying to hide.

"Pamela. Enough," Eric warned.

Pam arched a brow at Eric. "So it's Pamela now? Perfect, I knew you'd see it my way."

Pam chuckled and walked away to sit next to Hadley on the remaining bar stool.

After a few silent moments, Hadley spoke up. "So what exactly happened last night at the hotel? Amelia called me crying and told me to come pack my things up. Was our room really broken into?"

"Did you ever find your keycard, Hadley?" Sookie asked her with a shaky voice.

"No. I think I lost it when we were at the club or on the way here that night? Who knows? Maybe when I was helping you in the bathroom?" Hadley stated, while continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Well, I think someone picked up your keycard and used it to enter our room. I don't know how they figured out the room number though. Eric, did you learn anything from the hotel manager?" Sookie continued with a puzzled look on her face.

"Let's not talk about that today. Why don't we have a good day and try to forget about this until later?" Eric shot Pam a look that said they needed to talk, but not now.

"But Eric-" Sookie tried to speak, but Eric interrupted her.

"Sookie, I'll tell you... just not today. Let's enjoy this beautiful day and we'll talk soon," Eric pleaded with her.

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Fine, but you will tell me all you know. Don't hide anything if it's important."

"I promise you I'll tell you everything." Eric leaned into Sookie and kissed her furrowed brow.

Pam nodded slightly to Eric before she rose from her stool. "Well, some of us have to work today; we can't all relax under the sun."

Pam took her plate to the sink where she rinsed it and placed it into the dishwasher. She grabbed her bag, then walked to Hadley to give her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, pussy cat." Pam slapped Hadley on her ass before turning to the door.

Hadley giggled. "I can't wait. Have a good day at work, honey."

Sookie laughed, shaking her head at her cousin and Pam.

Eric clapped his hands and said, "Okay, ladies. I need you both to pack a small bag with bathing suits and anything you need to sunbathe in. I'll grab some towels and some other things we'll need."

"Where are we going, Eric?" Sookie asked as she rinsed her plate along with Eric's.

"Wel,l I'm taking you all out in my father's yacht. A day in the sun and on the water should melt away all your worries." Eric smiled at them both.

"Oh my God, Eric, that's great! I'll go get packed and meet you both in the living room in a bit," Hadley said before running down the hallway.

"What about work? Don't you work today?" Sookie asked as she cleaned up the mess Eric made.

"I called in a favor and another lifeguard is covering for me today." Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

Sookie moaned and wiggled her ass into Eric. "If you keep that up I won't want to leave this house."

Eric groaned and laid small kisses across Sookie's shoulders. "As much as I'd love that, I believe Amelia and Tray would be disappointed if we didn't meet them at the marina."

Sookie sighed before she turned around in Eric's arms."Then stop tempting me, and let's get moving."

Eric laughed and released Sookie from his hold with one last kiss on her cheek. "As you wish, lover."

They were packed and ready in no time. They jumped into Eric's other vehicle, a black Saab 9-7X Aero, and made their way to the marina to meet Tray and Amelia. Eric parked the car, then made his way to the back to open it and grab the bags and towels he had packed. Sookie and Hadley helped Eric with the bags before they all headed to the yacht. When Eric started boarding a beautiful boat, Hadley and Sookie stood in shock, looking it over with their mouths agape.

"All aboard ladies." Eric smirked at them.

Hadley pushed Sookie to the side and tentatively crossed the small ramp with the bags she was carrying. When she teetered a bit, Eric reached out to help steady her. As soon as she entered the saloon, she let out a loud squeal.

Sookie was still standing on the dock staring at the huge boat.

"Sookie? Are you coming aboard?" Eric tried to break her trance.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Sookie stated before stepping slowly on the boarding ramp.

Eric reached out to help her cross, just as he helped Hadley. They made their way into the cabin where they saw Hadley talking to Amelia.

"Isn't this great, Sookie?" Amelia asked as she saw Sookie walk into the saloon.

Sookie looked around with her eyes wide in shock. Everything looked new and highly polished with cherry wood covering most of the room. Eric was behind her and guided deeper more into the saloon by placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Why don't you go below deck and set your bags down?" Eric asked her with a huge grin on his face.

"There's more?" Sookie whispered to him.

"Yes, there are three cabins below. Go have a look and change into your swimsuit. I'm going to help set things up and do a quick check before getting us going." Eric patted her bottom to get Sookie moving before making his way to the stern of the boat.

"Come on, Sook, let's go take a look at the rest of this mansion on the water." Amelia grabbed her arm and lead them past Tray who was unpacking bags in the galley and setting the items in the small fridge.

Sookie couldn't believe how big the yacht was. She'd never seen anything like it before. They made their way down the steps and looked into the first cabin to the right. When they walked in, they saw the cherry wood continued below deck. There was a king sized bed in the corner, and to the right of it was a small breakfast nook that seated two, with a small table in the middle. Just past the nook, next to the door, was a private bathroom with a small shower, sink, and toilet.

"You can take this room since it seems to be the master cabin." Amelia smiled and winked at Sookie.

Sookie agreed before setting her beach bag down on the bed. They exited the room and saw another door to the right which led into a small cabin with two twin beds in it. Across the smaller room,was another small bathroom. The last door opened up to a cabin slightly smaller than the master cabin. It had another king size bed in the center of the room, a small port hole was located above the bed that allowed light to filter in, and had small end tables on both sides of the bed.

"How about Tray and I take this room? Hadley can cram into the small room over there," Amelia giggled along with Sookie.

"Where are you two trying to cram me?" Hadley yelled out as she came down the stairs to join them.

Both girls pointed to the small room across from the stairs. Hadley looked inside and groaned at the lowered ceiling.

"I'll make you both pay for sticking me in the kiddie room." Hadley glared at them.

"Oh come on, Had. It's not like we're staying the night on the boat. You just need it to change and rest if you get tired," Amelia was trying to help Hadley look on the bright side.

"Fine. Now shoo so I can get changed. I'm so ready to get on the sun bathing spot on the bow of the boat." Hadley made a shooing movement with her hands as she shut the door on them.

The girls laughed at Hadley's enthusiasm before they headed to their rooms to change and get back upstairs. As Sookie was changing, she felt the engine come to life and the boat start to pull out of the marina. She put her clothing away in her beach bag and grabbed her suntan lotion, sunglasses, and a towel before she left the room.

Amelia was exiting her room as well and joined her, climbing the stairs to an empty saloon. Amelia went to the fridge to grab them some bottled waters and handed one to Sookie.

"So, I didn't get to ask you how your date went last night. By the looks of your neck, I'd say it went well." Amelia smirked at Sookie.

To avoid answering Amelia, Sookie opened her bottled water and began to gulping it down.

"That good huh?" Amelia continued to tease her friend.

Sookie began to choke and spit some water out of her mouth. When she could breathe again she yelled out, "Amelia! Are you trying to kill me?"

Amelia chuckled before patting Sookie on the back. "Come on! Spill it, girlie."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Sookie, you can't do that to me. I need deets and I need them now."

"A lady never tells, Ames."

"Where's this lady you speak of?" Amelia laughed at Sookie's shocked expression.

"You want me to spill it? Here it is," Sookie stated, squirting some water from her bottle at Amelia.

Amelia screamed out as the cold water hit her and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! I'm letting you slide...for now, but I want the all dirty details later. And don't leave anything out."

Sookie laughed and nodded reluctantly before slowly following Amelia to the stern of the boat. They heard voices coming from above, where some stairs were to the right of the sliding saloon door. Amelia climbed the stairs thinking that must be where everyone was. As Sookie peeked her head through the opening of the fly bridge, she saw Tray setting up the grill to the right of them, while talking to Eric who was at the helm steering them to their destination.

"Well, hello boys." Amelia smiled as she made her way towards Tray to wrap her arms around his waist.

Eric turned slightly, his eyes wide in shock, when he saw what Sookie was wearing. It was a black, micro mini bikini, with pink polka dots all over. It made his vision go blurry for a sec and his board shorts suddenly felt much tighter.

Sookie smirked at his reaction before she made her way to the seating area directly to his right to lay out. She laid the towel on the seat before sitting down and sliding her sunglasses on to block the sunrays. She turned her gaze towards the other couple on the fly bridge to see that Amelia was whispering something in Tray's ear. From the feral look Tray was giving Amelia, it seemed he was enjoying her bikini just as much as Eric enjoyed Sookie's.

Amelia's ruched bikini top looked almost like black seashells, barely covering her breasts leaving the bottom of them exposed. The micro mini bottom didn't cover much either. With Amelia's tan, the black barely there bikini made her look exotic.

Sookie heard Amelia giggle then start to make her way back down the stairs dragging Tray along with her. Tray turned to give Eric and Sookie a sly smirk before disappearing down the stairs.

Eric turned when he heard Amelia giggle and let out a chuckle after seeing Tray smirk and leave with her. He threw Sookie a smile before he went back to steering the boat out of the marina.

"So, where we headed, captain?"

"It's a bit of a surprise. I'm sure you'll enjoy it once we get there."

"Your all about surprises today, aren't you?" Sookie arched a brow from behind her sunglasses.

"Yes, but there good surprises so be patient and it'll pay off in the end."

"We'll see. You haven't disappointed me yet, so I'm trusting you." Sookie popped the top of her tanning lotion and poured some into her hands.

"You need help with that?" Eric waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think I have it covered. How about you focus on the wheel and where were going?"

Eric shook his head and turned back to where he was navigating them.

Sookie smiled at him, then turned slightly in the seat to see Hadley making her way to the suntan area below the helm. Hadley turned and waved at them before she sat down on one of the cushioned spots.

Hadley was in a white string bikini that was a bit more conservative than what she'd usually wear.

Sookie noticed that Hadley spotted the port hole at her feet and moved to look through it. Sookie looked on as Hadley knocked on the window and gave a wave down while laughing so loud. Eric and Sookie could hear it where they were above her. Sookie knew what Hadley had seen as the port hole was directly over Amelia and Tray's cabin. They must have covered the hole because Hadley let out another roar of laughter before she laid back to enjoy the rays.

Sookie turned to Eric as she heard him laugh at her cousin's antics. It was good to see that he understood and accepted Hadley and all her craziness. She guessed being around Pam so much helped with that alot.

She returned to her task of rubbing lotion on her chest, arms, and legs all the while feeling Eric's gaze upon her. Sookie kept her head down. hiding her smile as she took longer than necessary to smooth the lotion on her body.

"Sookie, if you keep that up, I'm going to drag you below deck next."

Sookie giggled. "What? I'm not doing anything...yet."

Eric let out a growl and tightened his grasp on the wheel. He tried to keep his eyes on where they were going, but couldn't help himself from occasionally glancing at Sookie lounging within arm's reach.

Sookie laid her head back and focused on soaking up the sun. She would look to the corner of her eye occasionally and catch Eric watching her. She would rub her legs together or stretch just to tease him a little. She had to give it to Eric though, this was exactly what she needed to get her thoughts away from what happened last night. Being out here where no one could hurt her or her friends was liberating. She could let her guard down and not worry about it for just a day. Going back would be a different matter, but she'd think about it later. For now she would enjoy this time and throw caution to the wind.

Sookie had just started to fall asleep, when she felt the engines start to slow. She stretched and sat up in the seat to get a look at where they were. They were out a bit in the water but she could see a beach with a small cove not too far away. She looked to Eric and he turned the engines off and smiled at her.

"Where are we?"

"Just a little spot where the tourist boats like to bring people out."

Sookie threw him a look over the top of her glasses. "Can you be a little more specific?"

Eric came over and laid his hot, topless body over her. "Lover, trust me. You're going to love this place."

He kissed her slowly, slipping in his tongue in her mouth to get a taste of her, which got Sookie's motor revving in no time at all. Eric ran his hands up her side and had just gotten a handful of her full breast when they heard someone clear their throat to the side of them.

"As much fun as it is watching you grope my cousin, can someone tell me why we're out in the middle of nowhere?" Hadley asked as she cocked her hip with her hands resting on them.

Eric laughed. "Why don't we go downstairs and head into the water? This is an ideal swimming area."

"Hell, no! I'm not going out there. There's sharks, and gigantic sting rays, and other scary things we can't see under there." Hadley shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hadley, nothing is going to get you. Now come on...I'm sure we'll be fine." Sookie laughed as she pushed Eric away from her.

"I promise to save you from the monsters of the deep, Hadley." Eric chuckled.

"I'm holding you to that, mister." Hadley turned and headed down the stairs.

Eric reached out to help Sookie from the seat."Come, lover. We can continue this later."

Sookie giggled and accepted Eric's help. She followed him as he descended the stairs to the stern of the boat. He walked over to the controls, against the wall next to the sliding door, and pushed a few that seemed to lower a ladder into the water.

Amelia and Tray joined them as Eric picked up Sookie and walked onto the platform and jumped in.

Sookie yelped as she hit the water. When she broke the surface of the water, she splashed Eric, swimming away just in time to avoid his retaliation. Treading water, she called for the others to join them as well.

Amelia jumped in next, followed by Tray. Hadley was a bit reluctant and sat on the platform with her feet dangling in the water. She sat watching the others swim and splash water at each other. With one last look around, she finally slipped into the water to join the fun. They all swam around and continued to splash or dunk each other.

Everything seemed to be going fine until something nudged against Amelia's foot.

"What was that?" Amelia tried to look under her but couldn't see anything.

"Don't even play like that. Amelia." Hadley huffed and splashed her.

Tray and Eric looked at each other and tried to rein in their laughter. They knew what it was but, they didn't want to spoil it for the girls.

Hadley felt something glide past her back and she spun around wildly to see if it was one of the guys playing with her.

Hadley turned back to her friends with a ghastly look when she saw a fin behind Sookie. She yelled out, "SHARK!" and began swimming as fast as she could back to the boat.

Tray and Eric howled with laughter to the point that they were almost going under from Hadley's reaction.

Sookie and Amelia turned to see what Hadley had seen and started laughing with the guys when they saw it was a dolphin fin.

Hadley flailed in the water trying to climb the ladder as fast as she could. When she was safely on the platform, she turned to see her friends all laughing. Panting and growing angrier by the second, she couldn't understand why they were laughing and not swimming for their life.

Finally Eric caught his breathe and managed to say. "Don't worry Hadley, I'll protect you from the big, bad dolphins."

This elicited another round of laughter from the others. Hadley stomped her feet and turned to enter the saloon.

"Eric, that was mean," Sookie gasped out between laughs.

"Says the woman who's laughing at her cousin's expense." Eric laughed and dunked Sookie beneath the water.

Sookie came up spurting water at Eric.

"So what is this place anyways?" Amelia asked as their laughter finally subsided.

"It's a dolphin sanctuary. Tourists come here to swim with the wild dolphins. They're all friendly and will let you touch them," Tray told the girls.

Just then, a small group of dolphins popped their heads above the water, taking a peek at the group of friends. It seemed that their laughter had piqued the dolphin's curious nature and they wanted to see what all the noise was about. They dipped back into the water and began to swim around the group.

Sookie lowered her hand into the water and allowed her fingers to lightly run along the body of a small dolphin that swam near her. The dolphin flipped its tail and splashed water at her as it passed her by. This started Tray, Amelia and Eric on another laugh fit.

The group of friends spent the next hour swimming and playing with the dolphins. The dolphins seemed to have as much fun playing with them as they were. The dolphins would nudge them from behind, then swim off like they were playing tag. Whenever one of the group would get close enough to touch one of the dolphins, the water creatures would twist and splash water at them.

At one point, Hadley got over her anger and sat at the table on the stern of the boat with a water bottle, watching as the group have their fun with the dolphins. There was no way she was getting back in that water. After awhile, she walked back into the saloon and started making sandwiches for everyone. She knew they'd be hungry by the time they were through.

Sookie started to get tired and her limbs were telling her it was time to return to the boat. "I'm heading in guys, I don't want to overdo it out here."

"Yeah, I think it's time to call it in for a bit. We can return if you're all up for it later." Eric asked as they began to swim back to the boat.

They all climbed up the stairs to the main platform. There sitting on the table was a stack of towels for everyone. They all grabbed one and began to dry themselves off as best as they could. Making their way into the saloon, they noticed a plate of sandwiches, bags of chips and bottles of water waiting for them on the table.

"Aww, Hadley is so sweet. I feel bad now for laughing at her," Sookie said as she laid the towel down to sit and grab a sandwich to eat.

"You can be sorry all you want. That bitch was spying and laughing at me earlier, she deserves a bit of laughter thrown back at her." Amelia laughed and snagged a sandwich before the men grabbed them all.

"Still...we know she's not a fan of open water. After watching Jaws, she wouldn't go to the lake for years out of fear there was a shark beneath the water," Sookie commented between bites.

They all laughed at that. Only Hadley would think the lake would have sharks. After they ate their snack, Eric and Sookie headed below deck to change into some dry clothes. Tray was going to finish setting up the grill and start the BBQ that was forgotten earlier, and Amelia was going to lay out since she didn't get a chance.

Sookie knocked on Hadley's door to talk to her but when she didn't answer, she opened the door slowly and found her taking a nap. Their talk would have to wait till she woke up later.

She closed the door lightly and turned to walk into the room she was sharing with Eric. She opened the door just in time to see him sliding his wet shorts off his hips - his gorgeous derriere just begging for her to grab. She didn't know what possessed her but before she was aware of it, she had walked right up to Eric and grabbed two handfuls of his muscular cheeks and let out a moan at the feel of them. When her awareness returned to her, she gasped and reluctantly pulled her hands from his delicious buns.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish," Eric teased at her.

"Who says I'm going to stop?" Sookie teased back, smiling at him with a devilish look in

her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm evil for leaving it there. LOL Don't worry, you'll get what you want in the next chapter. I'll try to get that out, fingers crossed my computer cooperates, next week sometime. Please drop me a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter links:

Eric's other car www(dot)/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/2009-Saab-9-7X-Front-Side-590x426(dot)jpg

www(dot)distrocars(dot)com/2009-saab-9-7x

Eric's father's yacht -

www(dot)boatsales(dot)com(dot)au/Tig/UI/PagePopup(dot)aspx?R=8251385&PhotoID=bd5136596591118980521&h_mid=5217090&f_mid=&c_mid=5220866&pid=140921&tabID=303696

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MzX-klzeyDE

The girls bikinis -

Amelia - www(dot)chynnadolls(dot)com/popup(dot)aspx?src=images/product/large/368_1_(dot)jpg

Sookie - www(dot)chynnadolls(dot)com/popup(dot)aspx?src=images/Product/large/329(dot)jpg

Hadley -  www(dot)chynnadolls(dot)com/popup(dot)aspx?src=images/product/large/28_1_(dot)jpg

Pimp time: Be sure to check out the newest writing contests going on. I'm currently working on a one shot for the 'I write the songs' contest. Keep an eye out for that and wish me luck that I place. =) As soon as the contest is over my submission will be available for your reading pleasure.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2491610/I_Write_The_Songs

New SVM/TB Directory: Smittenskitten, Southernlady23, and I have teamed up to create a new one-stop doc to help everyone locate their favorite SVM/TB authors, readers, and other SVM/TB fanfiction posting sites. You can access and enter your information at the link below.

h t t p : /bit . ly/svmtbdirectory


	13. Come on closer

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy working my entry for the "I Write the Songs" Contest. 'Love Game' is posted on my profile, go check it out and don't forget to tell me your thoughts. *hugs*

I want to say a quick hello to my loyal readers, the new readers, and alerters. I'm so happy your're enjoying my little ditty here.

A huge thank you to everyone who left me reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed the dolphin swimming and yacht fun. Now, I've been promising you this lemon for a bit, so your patience has finally paid off. I really hope my lemons live up to your expectations. If you love my lemonade please leave a review at the bottom.

Naked Viking hugs go out to my fab ladies rcherry1977, EricDreamer, and my awesome-sauce beta Southernlady23.

This chapter is dedicated to my honey, who bought me a new laptop as a belated b-day gift, and I'm writing this from it. I loves him so much. Now that I have a reliable laptop, I should be able to get back to my regular updates.

Song to listen to this chapter:

Come on Closer - Jem

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just like to have them rock the boat.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Eric spread his stance to halt the downward descent of his shorts. They were hanging off his slim hips, but still covering the erection that was starting to stir after hearing Sookie's words. He spun around quickly and captured her in his arms to give her a passionate kiss.

As Sookie opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance, she flung her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her lower body into him and felt Eric slide his hand up her back, attempting to tug her bikini strings free.

Reluctantly, Sookie broke their kiss, and pulled back to look in his darkening gaze as she shook her head 'no' slowly at him.

Eric looked at her in confusion and with a furrowed brow. _Was I mistaken when she said she wasn't stopping? Maybe she changed her mind? _Disappointment was settling in his face before he felt her arms run down his neck.

Sookie looked up at him with a mischievous smirk, and laid her palms flat on his chest, nudging him a few steps back until his legs hit the end of the bed. With a playful push, she made him sit on the foot of the bed. Turning around, she located her beach bag and reached in it for her iPod. Scrolling through the song list, she found the song she wanted and hit play. Turning up the volume, she set it down on the side table next to the bed.

The sultry music pumped out of the speaker and Sookie moved to stand in front of Eric.

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you _

_what I'd like to do _

_You sit back now_

_And relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

She began to dip and sway her hips slowly to the beat, channeling her inner sex goddess. She was in a playful, teasing mood and wanted to see how far Eric would allow her to push him.

She ran her hands up and down her body as she moved with the music, her stomach coiled tightly as she kept her eyes on Eric's lustful gaze. He sat back on his hands and watched her slow, seductive movements. Locking her gaze with his, she turned around and bent over, trailing her hands from her calf up to her thigh. Standing up straight, she flipped her hair and smacked her ass with a feigned shocked expression.

Eric growled at her actions and she continued to swing her hips slowly to the beat of the song she selected, raking her nails up her body, moving them to her full breasts. Lightly stroking her nipples, they tightened and strained against the thin fabric of her top.

Looking into Eric's feral expression, she bit her bottom lip and reached behind her neck with one hand to twirl one of the bikini strings keeping her top on, around her finger. She gave it a slight tug, without releasing it completely, before moving her hand up to her neck and toward her mouth. She bit her finger, and slowly swirled her tongue around it and sucked on it.

Eric gave a small groan, and shifted on the bed. Her hot, little tease was wearing on his patience. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back before he pounced and had his way with her. He clutched the sheets in an attempt to keep seated on the bed.

Reaching behind her back, Sookie slowly untied the bikini strings beneath her shoulder blades. She slid her hands to her front, to keep the triangles of fabric from exposing her breasts completely to Eric. With another dip of her hips, she slowly inched up the fabric to expose the bottoms of her breasts for a small, teasing peek. She heard Eric growl and it aroused her, making her bikini bottoms dampen.

Holding the fabric in place with one arm, she moved her other hand up to untie the strings behind her neck. Tugging them, the strings slid from their place and over her arm, holding the small triangles to her breasts. She moved forward within an arm's length of Eric, and finally allowed the fabric to flutter to the floor.

Eric let out a small gasp and reached out to cup her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. He moved his fingers to lightly strum her pert nipples with his thumbs, making Sookie throw her head back and moan at the feel of his warm hands on her breasts.

"Uh uh. I'm not through with you yet," she whispered, lightly slapping his hands away.

He molded his hands to her hips, then placed open mouth kisses below her navel, allowing his tongue to dip in. He tried to untie the bikini strings at her hips, but Sookie wiggled free from his grasp.

Spinning around, she writhed against the bulge in his crotch and smiled as she continued to tease him.

Eric groaned as Sookie rubbed her backside on his painfully erect cock. He slid his hands down her smooth back, towards her sides, moving up to caress her breasts, and smirked as he felt Sookie's body shiver and arch from the contact.

Sookie pushed back into Eric's crotch once more and felt him move his hands up to her swollen breasts. This time, she didn't protest and moaned as he moved to pinch her nipples, making them tighten under his attentions. Rotating her hips more into him made him growl and nibble against her neck.

"Uh...Eric," she whispered out breathlessly and slowly sat on his lap, surrendering to him.

Eric smiled and was relieved her teasing had come to an end. Leaving one hand on her breast, he continued to pluck her nipples, and slid his other hand down to loop one of her legs over his knee. He moved her other leg around his opposite knee, and opened her up for him as her feet dangled from the ground. Sookie leaned back, molding into his chest, and he ran his hands down to the front of her bikini bottoms and cupped her mound.

He swiveled his hips and moved them in a circular motion, rubbing his hardened length between her spread legs. He squeezed her mound, eliciting a breathy moan from Sookie.

Sookie's body was humming with pleasure as Eric continued to swivel his hips in a circular motion, stroking and playing with her body.

_If he keeps this up, I won't last much longer._

As if Eric had heard her thought, he stopped and set her on her feet. Turning them, he laid her down on the bed before standing at his full height. With a smirk on his face, he allowed his shorts to fall the rest of the way to the floor, and noticed Sookie bite her lip from looking down at his newly exposed flesh.

Sookie looked on as Eric's shorts slid down his toned thighs and his rigid length made her mouth water. She licked her lower lip as she scooted up on the bed to lay her head against the pillows and headboard. She had to rub her legs together to bring the fire that was raging between them down to a simmer.

The bed dipped as Eric climbed on it. He heard Sookie's breath hitch as he lowered to his hands and stalked towards her slowly. He placed small kisses at her feet and trailed them up her long, smooth legs. He was returning her teasing and wanted to drive her mad with lust and skipped the areas where he knew she wanted him most. He moved up her torso, delivering more kisses as he made his ascent. Stopping at her chest, he looked at her once before he leaned down to lick her breast from the bottom to the tip, ending his assault with a swirl and nibble on her taunt, pink nipple. He felt Sookie's hand grasp his hair tightly, and he moved to the opposite side to deliver the same attention to its mate.

Sookie felt one of Eric's hands slither up her thighs, making it's way towards her center and she bucked her hips to meet it, only to be disappointed as it changed directions to slide North. She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled Eric's hair roughly.

Eric chuckled at her impatience. "Patience, Lover. I thought you deserved a little pay back for that enticing show you just performed."

"Eric!"

He chuckled more before trailing his fingers along her nether lips through her bikini bottoms.

Sookie hissed at the feelings he was creating in her body. She tried to rock her hips up for more friction, but that only made Eric stop his actions.

Eric put his hand in Sookie's hair, and tilted her neck to trace his tongue along the shell of her ear, before he nibbled on her lobe and placed small kiss just below it. He felt Sookie shiver and purr, and knew this must be a hot spot for her. He began placing open mouthed kisses down her throat to her collar bone. He licked down her torso, keeping his eyes on hers as he made his descent to her lower body.

"Watch me, Lover," he whispered before he dipped his head down to lick her through the cloth of her bikini bottoms.

Sookie tried to keep her eyes on his as he licked up her slit, and decided to reach for the strings on her hips. She tugged them loose as quickly as she could, eager to feel his tongue on her flesh.

Eric lifted his mouth from between her legs and grinned before he tugged the bikini strings free from her body. He latched onto her bare, swollen clit and suckled it as he worked a finger into her wet, warm core. He began to slowly thrust it into her before he added a second finger. He continued to slowly push his fingers into her, teasing her and making her moan for him. He was quickly becoming addicted to her moans of pleasure.

Sookie voiced her pleasure more intently and bucked into his hand as he increased his rhythm. Her body felt like it was on fire and he was heating it up more with each thrust into her core. Her lower belly started to coil tight and she knew it wouldn't take much longer to push her over the edge.

Eric curled his fingers into Sookie, staring at her darkening gaze as he nibbled lightly on her engorged nub. He saw Sookie arch her back and let out a loud scream of pleasure as he felt her inner muscles clench tightly and spasm around his fingers. He lapped up her juices as they spilled from her freely, and with one last kiss to her nub, he slid up her body to softly kiss her mouth.

Sookie was in a daze, panting and trying to gain composure after the orgasm rushed through her so quickly. She felt Eric lay his lips on hers and she kissed him back reverently. She stroked his back as they kissed, and smiled when she felt his hardness bump against her thigh. Reaching down, she grasped and stroked it lightly.

"Sookie, I didn't think to bring any protection. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, or I would've grabbed something before we left."

Sookie looked up at him and let out a frustrated sigh. "What kind of lifeguard are you?" she asked. "I thought you were always supposed to be prepared?"

Eric chuckled. "That's the boyscouts, darling."

Sookie smiled up at him. "Whatever. Good thing for you, _I_ came prepared."

Sookie pushed Eric aside as she rolled over to her bag on the floor. Rummaging through it, she found the foil package and came up with a triumphant smile, holding it between her fingers.

Eric leaned back over her to capture her lips in a rough kiss. He grabbed the package from Sookie and tore it open. Taking the latex ring from it's wrapper, he laid on his side to roll it onto his hardened length. Returning to lay between Sookie's legs, he felt Sookie grasp his cock and rub his tip around her nub before sliding his length up and down her wet slit.

Sookie gasped at his large size, but her body quickly opened up to allow him entrance. She moaned as he filled her inch by inch and when she felt as comfortable as she could, she started to rock against him, setting a slow pace to their movements. She felt his cock throb in her as he slowly pushed in and out of her. The feelings were so intense and overwhelming, and when she had enough of the slow movements, she increased the rhythm and met Eric thrust for thrust. Her body was tingling still from her first orgasm and the pleasure he was bringing her.

"Ahh..Eric...yes..yes!"

"Sookie, fuck...you're so tight."

Eric began pushing into her hard and deep, pulling out then slamming back in. He shut his eyes as he savored the tightness of her wet entrance. He felt Sookie digging her nails into his shoulders as he continued to drive deeper into her. He slid back to his knees and lifted one of Sookie's legs to hold it against his chest. He felt his cock throb from the new position and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down to pinch Sookie's nub and plunged deeper into her.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed out as her second orgasm ripped through her body.

Eric felt Sookie shudder in pleasure and climaxed as he thrust once more into her.

"FUCK...Sookie!" His cock swelled within her walls and he spilled into the latex sleeve.

Holding himself above Sookie, with his arms on each side of her head, he lowered his mouth to kiss hers before rolling off her sweat drenched body. He lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, to dispose of the condom. Returning back to the bed, he stared down at Sookie who was panting the same as he was. He wiped the hair stuck to her forehead away, and put it behind her ear, before he leaned forward to place a small kiss on her temple.

Sookie turned to smile at Eric and reached up to cup his face. "Eric, that was...wow..."

"I know, Lover. I know. Why did we wait so long?" Eric murmured into Sookie's ear.

She giggled and mumbled something indiscernible back that made him chuckle. He encircled his strong arms around her and pulled her to his side. Sookie snuggled up to him, wrapping her body around his as well, and lay her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her into a deep sleep, sated and satisfied.

o~o~0~o~o

An hour later, they were awoken by giggles coming from the hallway. Sookie stretched and kissed Eric's chest as she made her way to the bathroom. She knew it had to be the girls on the other side of the door, so she banged on it before walking into the bathroom to wash up.

The bang on the door caused the gigglers to yelp in surprise before she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Sookie laughed while she looked at Eric who was smiling from ear to ear on the bed. She turned back and walked to the bathroom.

"Why don't you come over here, big boy? I'm going to clean you from head to toe – all part of the Sookie Aftercare Service," Sookie stated with a flirty smile.

"Mmm…Sookie Service? Sounds downright sinful." He stood from the bed and said, "Why don't you come over here and tell me what does this _service_ include?"

Sookie ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as Eric caught her. "The first rule about Sookie's Aftercare Service is we don't talk about the service." Laughing loudly, they both made their way to small bathroom.

o~o~0~o~o

"I think it's time to rejoin our friends, Eric," Sookie whispered, just a few moments later as she stood in the bathroom's doorway.

"Lover, the way you're standing there, looking damn right fuckable, I want nothing more than to drag you back to bed and have my way with you again."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think our friends would appreciate us staying locked up in this room for the rest of the day." Sookie grinned and walked over to the foot of the bed to pick up her bikini top.

"Sookie, I could give fuck what they think. I want you and that small taste was not nearly enough for me."

"If you're a good boy, you might get a repeat performance later." Sookie winked at him as she tied her top on and picked up Eric's shorts, while throwing them at him.

Eric leaped to his knees and moved to the foot of the bed. He snatched his shorts in his hands as he reached for Sookie. "Are you fine with this, Sookie? I need to know you don't regret what we did."

"I'm fine, Eric. I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't ready." She leaned down to peck his lips lightly before turning to look for her bottoms. She found them hanging halfway off the bed, tangled up in the sheets.

"You were more than ready, Lover. Now hurry up and get dressed, I cannot wait for this day to end and get you back to my house and in my bed." Eric slipped off the bed to pull his shorts up his lean thighs.

Sookie turned and bit her lip and watched with disappointment as Eric covered himself. "My sentiments exactly, Eric."

Eric grabbed her and pulled her into him for a lingering kiss. She broke the kiss with a nibble to his bottom lip before saying, "Come on, before you talk me out of this bikini again." She swatted his hands away as they gave her hips ties a playful tug.

Eric chuckled and followed Sookie as she opened and passed through the cabin door. He enjoyed the view as she climbed the stairs ahead of him. He could not keep his hands off her and quickly found himself reaching up to grope her tantalizing cheeks.

"ERIC!" Sookie gasped out.

"What?"

Sookie laughed and shook her head lightly as she reached the saloon and quickly walked towards the sliding doors. Before walking past the doors, she moved aside by the steps leading to the fly bridge.

"After you." Sookie spread her arms in the direction of the steps.

"Sookie, you know ladies always go first. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I went before you? I promise to keep my hands to myself...this time," he smirked at her.

Sookie laughed at that and proceeded to climb the stairs where she heard their friends talking above them. As soon as her head peeked through the opening, their hushed conversation ceased.

"Hey, guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, yourself. By the way, thanks for that loud wake up from my nap." Hadley grinned widely at Sookie as Amelia and Tray tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh hush." Sookie flushed at her cousin's words.

"I thought the boat would capsize with all the rocking you two were doing down there, Sookie."

"Oh...my...God! Hadley, if you don't stop, I'll have Eric throw you overboard." Sookie laughed at the startled look on Hadley's face.

"You wouldn't dare," Hadley shrieked out.

"I don't know. Are you willing to risk finding out?" Sookie arched a brow at Hadley.

That instantly shut Hadley up, who looked out at the water.

Eric was standing back watching the exchange between Sookie and Hadley with a grin on his face. Hadley sure knew how to tease and when to stop. He wouldn't dare throw her overboard, but he might pick her up and act like he would.

"Girls, enough with the teasing. We're all here to have fun so let's enjoy it. Sookie, Eric, Tray has most of the food ready. There's steaks, chicken, baked potatoes, and pasta salad downstairs. There are also some beers and sodas in the fridge. Why don't we all head down there and start serving ourselves?"

"Thanks, Amelia. Tray, the food looks and smells great," Sookie said as she passed him by to descend the stairs

"Thanks, Sookie," Tray answered her as the girls all rose to head downstairs.

Stepping up to Tray, Eric asked, "Hey, you need help with anything?"

"I think I got everything under control here, but thanks for asking. Go ahead and make yourself a plate, I'm just about done here and I'll join everyone."

"Thanks for helping out, Tray. I didn't mean to abandon you up here."

"No worries, man. I understand that things come up." Tray chuckled as Eric shook his head and patted Tray on the back.

Eric headed downstairs where the girls were setting up the table with all the food and walked to the fridge to grab some drinks for everyone.

Once they were done setting up, Tray joined them with the last platter of BBQ. They all served each other and sat around eating and bantering lightly with each other. Soon the sunset was starting to set and they knew they had to head home soon.

Eric decided to pull the anchor up and steer them homeward from the helm station in the saloon. Sookie helped in the galley with the clean up, since she missed out on things earlier. Once everything was cleaned and in its rightful place, Sookie walked up to Eric's navigation station.

"Thanks for today. It was great, and I really needed this to get my mind of all the unpleasantness of this trip," she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Sookie. I'm happy you and your friends enjoyed it."

"Yes, we definitely did, but don't think I've forgotten about the talk we still need to have, Eric."

"Of course, Lover. I said we'd talk and that's exactly what we'll do." Eric smiled reluctantly at her.

He knew he couldn't keep something this important from Sookie, but he wanted to do anything he could to keep her safe. He just hoped that once he revealed the truth of the situation, she wouldn't run away from him or worse, decide to go home. He just met her and he wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! So, what do you think? Will Sookie run? Will she stay and allow Eric to be her protector? Let me hear your thoughts.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this, as much as SouthernLady23 and I enjoyed working on it. We're currently working out how to trademark my new invention idea - Inspector Gadget condoms. They self destruct after one nut. LMAO Who's up for making a mock advertising page for it? Message or twitter me with the link to your pics and the best one will be posted on the next chapter. Twitter information on my profile.

Pimping time: My lovely rcherry1977 has ventured out in the fanfiction world. She's started a fic called, "A Comprise with Death", so go have a read and please leave a review. Thanks!

http : /www . fanfiction. net/s/6322769/1/A_Compromise_with_Death

New SVM/TB Directory: Smittenskitten, Southernlady23, and I have teamed up to create a new one-stop doc to help everyone locate their favorite SVM/TB authors, readers, and other SVM/TB fanfiction posting sites. You can access and enter your information at the link below.

h t t p : /bit . ly/svmtbdirectory


	14. What Lies Beneath

A/N: Here you go, my lovely readers another chapter of Rescue Me. A few of you have been asking for Creeper Compton so I give you his return chapter. I hope you enjoy what I've written, It's a bit hard to channel him at times and this was a challenge, but I hope it came out all right. Please leave your thoughts at the end. Thanks.

Just to remind everyone that this chapter picks up after Bill is caught in Sookie's hotel room. By the end of the chapter he will be caught up with the group of friends returning from their boat trip.

Warning: This chapter contains some crude language and disturbing events. Reader's discretion is advised. Please do not proceed if you are easily offended by violence.

Creeper Compton hugs go out to his biggest fan, my super beta Southernlady23. This chapter was difficult to write because I didn't want to kill you. LOL Enjoy your afterlife and I'm sorry I didn't get to send you off with a smile on your face. Please come back to beta my work from the other side. Hehe

Song to listen to this chapter: Breaking Benjamin - What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All characters except for Julie belong to Charlaine Harris. Julie is all MINE.

* * *

Chapter 14:

After his narrow escape at Sookie's hotel, Bill sped down the highway, constantly looking in his rear view mirror to make sure no cops were trailing him.

He drove around for awhile, finally deciding to grab something to eat before he returned to the hotel. Pulling into a Sonic Drive-In, he ordered and sat in his car, waiting for the carhop to deliver his food. Momentarily reminiscing about being in Sookie's room, he slid his hand into his pocket, and idly caressed the lace memento between his fingers that rested inside.

From his peripheral vision, he saw the carhop roller-skating toward his rental car, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached around for his wallet to pay the young girl. Setting his burger and drink in the center console, he started up the vehicle to make his way back to his hotel.

He parked and exited the vehicle with his dinner, stealing a backwards glance at the rental car behind him. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, thoughts of the meddling bell boy at Sookie's hotel crept up on him. Panic seized him, and he was filled with dread, wondering if he had truly made a clean getaway or not. He quickly composed himself and dismissed his fears, if the bell boy had gotten a good look at the car's license plate, there was a good chance he would be in jail by now.

Unlocking his room door, he looked around apprehensively before entering and locking the door behind him. Sitting at the small table close to the door, he finally let out a sigh of relief as he unpacked his burger and ate it in the dark, silent room.

_I was so close. In her room, touching her things, and that fucking bell boy had to ruin my chances of entering her room later. Now she'll be cautious of everyone around her. How am I supposed to approach her now without her being suspicious? The only thing I have gained from this disastrous vacation is the little memento of my sweet Sookie. _

Taking a drink of his soda, he set it down before he reached into his pocket to pull the small lacey fabric from it. Caressing the fabric between his fingers, he closed his eyes and pictured Sookie wearing it for him. He lifted the lace to his face and took a lungful of her musky scent still lingering on the delicate cloth.

_Sookie, this is but a small detour to your final destination to me. I can't believe you are making me wait so long. This is only making the hunt all the more alluring. Stalking my prey before I pounce is a game I'm familiar with. Soon, my sweet, soon you will be mine. I will never allow you to leave my side. Only death will free you from my grasp. _

With a sadistic smile playing on his lips, he disposed of the remnants of his quick dinner and removed his clothes to lay on his bed. He fell asleep clutching Sookie's panties in his hand and thoughts of all the delicious, torturous things he planned for her.

o~o~O~o~o

After waking up, ordering some breakfast and showering the next morning, he dressed to start his hunt again. Knowing he could not risk returning to Sookie's hotel, he made his way down to the nearby beach. Finding a spot not far from the lifeguard's post, he set down his towel and removed his shirt to appear as one of the sun worshippers already out enjoying the early morning rays.

He stretched back, enjoying the sun on his skin as he awaited Sookie and her friend's arrival, hoping that the incident from the day before had not run them off. He noticed the blonde female lifeguard that helped Sookie when she was drowning, climb the ramp leading to the lifeguard stand and cursed his luck that it was not the phony Casanova Sookie was so fond of.

_Where the fuck was he?_ Bill wondered.

Sitting back on his hands, Bill regretted coming out without some type of sun block. His usually pasty complexion was quickly baking in the sun and making him look as red as a lobster.

"Oh, wow. You really should put something on before you burn," came a feminine voice from above him.

Bill covered his eyes to block the sun and was stunned by the woman addressing him. As he glanced quickly up at her, he noticed she had a slight resemblance to Sookie. They both had had long, blonde hair, but this new girl had a fuller face, smaller breasts, and was a foot taller than his Sookie. Still, the similarities were there and he couldn't help but smile at the girl as her hair swept in the breeze above him.

Happy his luck had changed, he replied, "It seems that in my haste to get to the beach this morning, I overlooked packing some essentials."

"Lucky for you, I came along then. I think I still have some lotion in my bag."

"Would you be so kind as to help an older gentleman from being burnt by sharing your precious lotion?" Bill smirked sinisterly as he slid into his role of the unsuspecting predator.

The lady returned the smirk and retorted, "Sure. That is, as long as I can help you rub it on."

"I believe that would be sufficient payment for the use of your sun block," Bill winked at her causing her to giggle. "What's your name, darling?"

"Julie, but all my friends call me Jules. What about you, handsome stranger? You tell me your name and I'll let you call me whatever you want." Julie returned the wink.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm William, but you can call me Bill."

"Bill, huh? Do you mind if I call you Billy?" Jules asked while she rummaged through her beach bag in search of her sun block.

Bill gritted his teeth to hide his annoyance at the nickname she suggested. No one had ever considered calling him Billy before. When he was younger, he made sure the kids at military school knew to keep from taunting him by calling him silly childish names.

"I'd prefer it if you did not."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Bill is fine with me."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you to South Padre for spring break, Bill? Business or pleasure?" Jules asked as she laid her towel next to Bill's, sat down and opened her sun block bottle.

"I needed a break from my mundane life and nothing is better than the ocean breeze. I'm feeling rejuvenated already. If I find a bit of pleasure while here, then it'll be all worth it."

"True, the ocean is so refreshing. Maybe we can find something pleasurable together?" Jules arched a brow playfully at him.

Bill chuckled. "Indeed. What about yourself? Are you visiting or are you a local?"

"I live here, I rent a beach house not too far from here. I decided to take a small stroll when I came upon you roasting in the sun. Good thing I stopped when I did, or you'd be in pain later tonight," she repeated.

Bill nodded to Jules, annoyed at her fishing for a compliment for a second time. _What a needy bitch_, he thought, still not giving her any thanks as he glanced at the lifeguard stand and the area close to it. Although Jules was a welcomed distraction, nothing would make him lose sight of what he was doing here.

_Where is she? I'll make that bell boy pay for his interfering if he scared Sookie off. _

"Bill?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were ready for me to rub you down."

"Ah, yes…that would be great." Bill smiled tightly to hide his irritation and hoped that Sookie had not left the hotel.

He sat quietly, acting as if he was listening, while Julie continued to talk his ear off about her life. He wasn't interested in learning anything about her, but he needed something to make him look less suspicious as he was waiting patiently for any sign of Sookie.

He looked to the lifeguard stand and saw the blonde on her cell phone while she was walking down the ramp. She turned to walk in his direction and as she neared he could hear her side of the conversation.

"Hadley, you can't be serious. Sookie's screams of ecstasy woke you up?" Pam laughed as she stopped to continue her conversation. "I knew she wasn't the innocent girl she portrayed herself as. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for, right? Oh, I won't let Eric live this one down. When are you all heading back?"

Bill's body tensed and turned cold as he overheard what she just said. _His_ Sookie and that pathetic lifeguard? _It can't be true._

"Fine, I'll meet you all at the condo once you get back on dry land. I can't wait to get my hands on you, kitten. I'll have you purring and screaming all night. We'll put those two to shame." Pam laughed loudly and continued on her way to the _Clubhouse._

Bill gritted his teeth to hide the growl that was threatening to escape. Now he knew why Sookie and the lifeguard were a no show to the beach today.

"Bill? Are you okay?"

Bill continued to look out at the ocean and think of all the things Sookie could be doing with that _Eric_.

"Earth to Bill. Anyone home over there?"

Trying to soften his features as to not alarm Julie he said, "I apologize. I was just thinking about something and got a bit carried away. Please, continue what you were saying." Bill looked to the side of him where Julie sat.

"Geez, Bill. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't interested in me with all the daydreaming you were doing today. What's on your mind? Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

Standing up and brushing the sand from his shorts, he grabbed his shirt to pull it on."As nice as this has been, I must be heading off. It was nice to meet you, Julie."

"Are you sure? It wasn't something I said, was it? I was hoping we could hang out a bit more and…" Julie cleared her throat as she looked up at Bill. "Get to know each other better?"

Bill tried hard to reign in his temper. Julie seemed nice enough, but she was keeping him from following the female lifeguard.

"No, there was nothing you said that offended me…I just have another matter that I need to attend to first. Would you mind getting together later this evening?"

"That sounds great. Here, let me give you my number. You can give me a call and we can meet up or you can come by my place?" Julie dug into her big bag for a piece of paper and pen. After locating it and writing down her information she held it out to him.

Bill was looking at the lifeguard station, hoping that he'd get to his car before the lifeguard left. He felt Julie touch his hand and looked to see she was trying to hand him a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you a call."

"I look forward to it. Bye, Bill."

Bill tried to force a smile at her as he grabbed his towel. "Until later, Julie."

He turned to leave without a second glance in Julie's direction. He had to follow the lifeguard and see where Sookie was staying. This was his only chance at finding out where she was staying at now. Finally reaching his car, he saw the blonde as she walked out of the lifeguard station and get in a dark blue Saab.

He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot behind her. He tried to keep his distance, but kept her in his visual as he followed her. It wasn't a long drive and soon he saw her turn into a driveway. He drove past it slowly and parked a few houses away. He didn't want to be seen or risk her noticing that she had been followed. Sitting in the parked car, he noted the street name and address. Now it was a waiting game. Lowering his seat and adjusting his mirrors, he sat back to wait for their return.

Darkness crept up and he was starting to doze off as the glare of headlights lit his mirrors and hit his face. Opening his eyes, he saw the SUV turn into the same driveway and park. Keeping a watch on the doors, he saw the passenger door open and long slender legs slide out to stand on the ground. Looking up, he saw the object of his obsession close the door and walk to the rear of the vehicle. The back door opened and her cousin slid out and grabbed some bags from the back seat. Sookie's cousin closed the door and headed to the front door.

Sookie waited at the rear as Bill saw Eric approach from the opposite end to meet her. Eric gathered Sookie into his arms and pressed her into the back of the SUV as he pressed them together from lips to hips. Anger boiled into Bill as he saw Sookie throw her arms around Eric's neck and pull him tighter into her.

They pulled apart and Sookie turned as Eric unlocked and lifted the rear door to unload more bags. Sookie leaned further inside to grab something that must have fallen deeper into the cargo area and Eric playfully slapped her ass before groping it. Bill growled out loud as Sookie jumped at the contact and laughed loudly before hitting Eric on his chest.

Bill continued to watch as they got their bags and entered the condo. When the front door shut, Bill started the car and slammed on the gas as he sped off in rage. He was infuriated by Sookie's actions.

_How could she allow him to put his hands on what is mine? I will make her pay dearly for her actions. You will beg me to end your life when I'm done with you, Sookie. _

Trying to gain some composure, he thought of Julie.

_Julie, yes, I can't get to you tonight, Sookie… but Julie will work as a great consolation and something to channel this anger into. Julie will be the perfect substitute. _

Slowly he turned into his hotel and entered his room with a new purpose for the night. Throwing his clothes off, he headed for the shower.

Half an hour later, he was changed and ready to meet her. Grabbing his cell, he dialed her number and got her address. It was too late to meet anywhere else but she was more than happy to have him stop by for a late night cap.

He pulled into Julie's driveway and turned off the car. Reaching into his glove department he removed the bottle of Rohypnol and uncapped it to pour a few into his palm, thinking he needed to be prepared. Recapping the bottle and replacing it into the glove compartment, he shut it and exited the car.

Walking up to her door, he paused before knocking. Less than a minute later, it was opened to show Julie standing there in a long - almost virginal – white, flowing dress. For a moment, he saw Sookie standing before him, opening the door to greet him.

"Sookie," Bill breathed out in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah… nothing, nothing at all. You look divine this evening."

"Why thank you, Bill, thanks so much for coming. Please, come in and make yourself at home." Julie swept her arm aside to allow him entrance.

"Thank you for inviting me, Julie. Your home is quiet lovely," he said as he entered her home and looked around. He wanted to assume his unsuspecting persona to get her to trust him a while longer.

"Thank you, you are so kind. Have a seat and I'll grab us something to drink. Is wine fine?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks."

"I'll be right back with two glasses then."

"Take your time."

Bill sat down on her sofa and rubbed away the weariness from his eyes. He'd been going full steam with little sleep for the last few days and it seemed to be catching up with him. He heard Julie's sandaled footsteps get louder as she approached him. Looking up with a false smile, he reached for the wine glass she offered him.

"Thank you."

"Oh! I have some snacks for us as well. Just a moment," Julie said as she set her glass down and turned to leave.

This was the distraction Bill needed. He wasn't up for banter with Julie for the rest of the night and the pills in his pocket would guarantee the girl would keep her mouth shut while he took what he wanted from her. Reaching into his pocket, he removed two pills, set them on the table, crushed them with the bottom of his wine glass then swept them from the table into his palm to pour into her wine. He lifted her glass to give it a swirl to help hide the taste of the pills in her drink. Just as he set her glass down, she walked in with a small platter.

"Here we go. Just a bit of paté and crackers. I would offer you something more but it seems I need to head to the store soon." she set the platter on the coffee table and sat down beside Bill.

"This is perfect. I'm not very hungry at the moment."

Lifting her glass she held it out for a toast. "A toast, to new friendships and getting to know each other better."

Bill lifted his glass to clink it against hers and smiled before taking a sip of his wine. His smile spread more as he saw the furrow of Julie's brow at the taste of the wine.

"Wow. That has a bit of a kick to it." She frowned, but took another larger sip.

"It's delicious. Just what I needed to end this day with."

"It wasn't too bad, was it? I mean you did meet me after all." Julie smiled and drank more of her wine.

"No, I believe this will be the highlight of my night."

Julie smiled and crossed her leg to run her foot up his pant leg. "I do believe you are right about that."

Bill smiled and waited for the drugs to kick in. Sipping his wine, he turned to look around her place a bit more. It was a small home, most likely a one bedroom. He hoped she lived alone or he may have company soon.

"This is a great place you have here, Julie. Do you stay here by yourself?"

"Yes, it's just me and my cat of course. He's around here somewhere. He doesn't like strangers, so he's probably hiding." She was already starting to slur her words a bit.

"That's nice. Cat's are such great companion animals."

"Do you have any animals, Bill?"

"No, I do not."

"That's a shame. I love my Tootie. He's a great snuggler. What about you? Are you a snuggler?" Julie asked as she leaned closer to him and ran a finger across the lapels of his suit jacket.

"I can't say that I am. I'm used to sleeping alone."

"Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" Julie slurred more and slid her hand inside his jacket to stroke his chest.

Bill tensed up, but allowed Julie to touch him. In his mind, he tried to imagine it was Sookie who was touching him and he relaxed a bit more. When Julie pushed up to whisper in his ear, the stench of the wine and the difference of tone in her voice shattered his illusion.

"Bill…" she whispered before laying her head against his chest and passed out.

_Thank God. I was starting to think I didn't use enough on her._

Sliding free of Julie's hold, he laid her head down on the cushion he had been seated on. Grabbing the wine glasses, he walked into the kitchen to rinse and wash them. Wiping them with a cloth to remove him finger prints, he found the cabinet she kept them in and placed them back in their designated spot.

Returning to the living room, he grabbed the platter with the towel and moved back to the kitchen to place it into the refrigerator. Looking out into the living room, he didn't see anything else that he left behind or touched. Walking over to the sofa, he slid his arms under Julie's neck and knees to lift her. Turning around, he walked to a door to the side of the kitchen. He hoped it was her bedroom, and using the towel to turn the knob, he pushed it open with his shoe. Relief flooded him as he had indeed found her bedroom.

He threw Julie on the bed and his heart stopped as she groaned and turned over. When she didn't wake up, he looked around for things he could use. While rummaging in her drawers, he thought of Sookie and what she was up to today. Growing outraged by the different scenarios playing in his head, he pulled what he wanted free from the drawer. Turning with an evil smirk on his face, he approached Julie.

Once he had her where he wanted her, he threw his jacket on the small chaise lounge in the corner. Sliding his tie free from his neck he removed it with a snap and sat on the chaise to wait for Julie to awaken.

An hour later Julie groaned and tried to move on the bed. She felt like she had a hang over and tried to open her eyes but was having a hard time. She attempted to rub her eyes to help open them when she felt her arms being restrained.

_What… the… fuck? What's going on? Where am I? _

Her heart thumped in her chest and adrenaline coursed through her body, as she threw her lids open and strained to see in the darkness.

"So nice of you to finally join me,"

"Who's there? What do you want?"

"Don't you recognize the voice of your love?"

"My love? What are you talking about?"

She tried to remember what was going on before she awoke in this predicament.

"Bill? Is that you? Why do you have me tied up? What are you, some type of pervert?"

"Tsk, tsk. I would not have you calling me names and disrespecting me anymore, Sookie. You have made a fool out of me one too many times already."

Julie's blood turned cold as she heard the distant coldness of his voice as he addressed her as Sookie.

"S..Sookie? What are you talking about, Bill? My name is Julie. You met me at the beach today, remember?"

"Don't try to play these games with me, Sookie. I know who you are and what you've been doing while you've been here. Flaunting your body like a common whore,, touching that filthy lifeguard with the hands that are meant for my body only. You belong to me, Sookie, and I will not allow him to defile what is rightfully mine.."

"Bill, please listen to me…I'm not this Sookie you keep talking about. Look at me, I'm Julie. Please stop this and let me go. I won't call the cops, I won't tell anyone about this, just please let me go."

"I can't do that, Sookie. I've been waiting for you to come to me willingly and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. You have to pay for your actions. You have to pay for the disrespect. You have to pay for pushing my affections aside all the while you throw yourself at the first man who shows you attention here."

"I'm not Sookie! Stop this! Stop this right now!"

"You will not raise your voice to me, Sookie! I'm in charge here and I make the rules." Getting up from the chair, he strode towards Julie and looked down at her with a cold, dead stare.

Julie gasped and tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes as she trembled in fear. She should have never invited him into her home. Why had she trusted a stranger whom she knew nothing about? She had been way too trusting and this was going to be a lesson she was going to learn the hard way.

"Please…please don't hurt me. Bill, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I'll never do it again, just please don't hurt me."

"It's too late, Sookie. Your words won't sway my decision. You've allowed him into your body, to touch what is mine. How can I trust you won't do that again? How can I touch you and not see his hands on you? No, this is the only way."

"No...please, no. Don't do this, Bill. I love you and only you. There is no other and will be no other."

"Save your breath, Sookie. Stop your pleading, there is no way to change my mind."

Julie began to shake as the tears and sobs racked through her body. She looked up to Bill to plead with her eyes for him to let her go and saw his sick, twisted smile as he watched her cry in vain.

Bill sat on the bed beside Julie and stroked her hair in a false comforting manner. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and removed his tie. Lifting Julie's head he slipped it around her head and set it back onto the pillows with her hair fanned across it.

"You fucking, bastard! I'm not your fucking bitch Sookie. No wonder she doesn't want you, you're a psycho. Who would want your sick ass?"

Shaking her head and gasping between her sobs, she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to scream out in a last Hail Mary attempt to get someone to save her.

As if he knew what she was about to do, Bill grabbed the ends of the tie and twisted it to cut off the scream in her throat. She struggled against the binds her hands and feet were in and looked up at one only to see one of her favorite silk scarves hindering her escape. She tugged against them and tried in vain to get free. She felt her face turn hot and knew her last breath would run out soon.

Turning back to Bill, she shook her head and looked at him while her tears fell down her face. She let go of the breath she held and mouthed the word _'please'._

"I loved you, Sookie. Farewell, my love."

Bill looked on as Julie's eyes opened wide and the life drained from them. He gave a final tug before sliding the tie free from her bruised neck. Sitting beside her, he enjoyed the look of death on her face for awhile.

With one last look, he stood up from the bed and walked to the chaise to grab his suit jacket. He folded it over his arm and started to walk out. When he was about to reach the bedroom door, he tripped over something and fell to the floor.

Turning over on his hands and feet, he looked up into a pair of glowing yellow eyes. A loud hiss assaulted Bill's ears and a sharp sting burned his face as Julie's cat appeared under the bed and fiercely swiped at his face with it's sharp claws.

"Fucking cat!" Bill lifted a hand to his face and felt blood trickle down from his cheek

He rose to his feet, and stomped on the floor to scare the cat deeper under the bed. He bent down to pick up his jacket from the floor and walked out, leaving Julie's body tied to her bed.

* * *

A/N: So Tootie got Bill back for killing his master. LOL Gotta love cats. Please review.


	15. Never Say Never

A/N: I'm amazed with how much you ladies love Bill and all his creepiness! Some of you were a bit frightened by his actions and asked for a certain Viking to come protect you. I will be sending him out to your homes later this evening to keep Bill from your dreams. Please try to return him in one piece. LOL

Now you've been warned previously that this part was coming and here it is, the dreaded talk. How will Sookie react? Will she run or stay and allow Eric to be her guardian Viking? Read on and I'll meet you at the bottom.

Thank you rcherry1977 for your help and my mistress with the whip, Southernlady23 for betaing this chapter.

Song to listen to this chapter: The Fray - Never Say Never

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. I just like to make them argue.

* * *

Chapter 15

Returning to the condo from their boat adventure, Sookie helped Eric put everything away before he dragged her off to his bedroom. Sookie wiggled free from his hold and started to head for the bathroom as Eric turned to close the bedroom door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric smirked and strode across the room to her.

"What? You think I'm just going to allow you to ravage me? I need a shower and I'm feeling a bit tired at the moment." Sookie gave him a playful smile as she stretched and faked a yawn.

Eric rushed towards her to wrap her in his arms and lifted her to spin her around. Tossing Sookie on the bed, he went straight for her ribs and tickled her with his long, nimble fingers.

"Eric! No…stop…s…stop!" Sookie gasped out between her fit of giggles, while she tried to roll away from him.

Eric boomed with laughter, finally stopping to cup her face. He pulled her to him and planted a slow kiss on her lips that left her breathless.

"A shower sounds like a great idea, but first allow me to get you dirty." Eric smirked at her before he lowered his mouth to her neck ,leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone.

Sookie was defenseless against his assault on her lips and she moaned as he lowered his body upon hers. She gave up her futile resistance and slid her hands into his hair, pulling him back up to continue their tongue battle. Sookie was giving back as good as she was getting, and soon they were panting and rushing to remove their clothes.

With all their clothes discarded, Eric left the warmth of Sookie's body to reach into his bedside table for a foil package. While he fumbled around with the other items in the drawer, Sookie leaned down to give his nipple a light bite. Issuing out a growl, he snatched the foil square and pounced on her to show her breasts the same attention.

Sookie yelped and giggled out loudly as he bit and licked her breasts. Pushing his shoulders lightly, Eric obeyed and turned over. She lifted herself from the bed to lean over him with both hands on either side of his hips. With a glint in her eyes, she licked a trail down his taunt ab muscles.

Eric's leg muscles tightened as he looked down the length of his body at Sookie and waited for what he knew she was about to do. Dragging her nails up his thighs, she finished by grasping his length with one of her small hands. He groaned and bucked his hips as she teased him by licking her lush lips and staring at his sex lustfully. Once she had his attention, she lowered her mouth to lick him from base to tip. Laying his head back on the bed, his eyes rolled as he felt her swirl her tongue around his head a few times before she enveloped him in her hot mouth.

"Uh…Sookie…"

He lifted his eyes to watch her as she began to slide her full lips up and down his length, using her hands to stroke his sex where her mouth could not reach. He laid a hand in her hair to guide her to a rhythm he liked and he watched her readjust her position between his legs without removing her mouth from him. He watched as she moved her other hand up to cradle and knead his balls, with a moan around his shaft she sent vibrations throughout his body. Thrusting up a few times in her mouth, he tried to yell out a warning to her before he started to release down her throat.

Eric growled as he watched Sookie greedily swallow what he gave her and licked the saltiness from her lips with a smile.

Feeling as though he was tingling from head to toe, he laid back and gazed at the ceiling in a daze. _How can this woman drive me mad with lust and have me exploding like a teenager at her whim? _

He reached down for her arm and pulled her body up to be flush with his. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he kissed her languidly, tasting himself in her mouth. He smiled against her lips as he felt Sookie sliding her wet slit against his arousal.

"Ready for more?" Sookie asked with a gleam in her eyes and tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

Eric nodded as he felt himself already stirring from her words and actions. Patting the bed for the forgotten square of protection, he located it and ripped into with his teeth.

Sookie got on her knees and hovered above him as he rolled on the latex condom. Her head rolled against her shoulders as Eric rubbed the head of his cock against her nub and slid it between her lips. As he pushed up into her, she lowered her weight down slowly to sheath him. When their hips met, she let out a throaty moan and began to rotate her hips slowly. She heard Eric groan at her actions and locked her eyes on him. She took his hands from her hips and repositioned them to her full breasts, begging him to touch her.

Eric weighted her full breasts in his hands, squeezing them roughly before moving to strum and pluck her pert nipples. He enjoyed the mews of pleasure she made and as she moved to increase her strokes upon him, he bit his lip and thrust up to meet her on her down strokes. Soon, the only the sounds they made were of flesh slapping against flesh, and cries of pleasure as they both finished within seconds of each other.

Sookie's sweaty body collapsed in exhaustion atop Eric's chest. She panted and felt his heartbeat thundering against her ear.

"I think you've succeeded in getting me dirty. I'm a hot, sweaty mess." Sookie grinned and turned to place a small kiss where his heart was.

"Mission accomplished. Now it's time to get you clean." Eric chuckled and smoothed back the slick hair that was stuck to her forehead.

"I'd go if my bones didn't feel like jello." Sookie laughed lightly.

"Mm, there's no rush here. You're more than welcome to stay just as you are for as long as you like."

Sookie moved to rest her chin on his pecs. "I'm sure you'd just love that, wouldn't you?"

"What? You laying on me while I'm still inside of you? Of course I'd love that, although I'll need to dispose of this condom at some point."

Sookie laughed and rolled off his body. She turned her head to him as he rolled over to kiss her forehead. He then slipped off the bed to walk into the bathroom and dispose the condom. She bit her lip as she watched his finely sculpted cheeks move with each step he took.

After a few minutes, she heard the water turn on for the shower and assumed he was taking a quick rinse.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes for a second before sliding free of the rumpled sheets and padded over with wobbly legs to the dresser. Opening one of the drawers that held her clothes, she pulled out some clean underthings and something to sleep in.

She turned as she heard the bathroom door open and saw Eric standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I left the water on for you… I thought for sure I would have to carry you in."

"No, I'm fine now. I just needed a moment to regain use of my limbs." Sookie walked to him and stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll let you shower in peace. I need to discuss something with Pam."

"That's fine. See you in a bit."

Sookie slid past him and looked over her shoulder as she saw Eric looking at her naked form from behind. _Hmm it seems he has the same fascination with my behind as I do with his. _She laughed and closed the door to jump in the shower.

Eric dressed in some shorts and left the bedroom to walk to his cousin's bedroom door. Giving a light knock, he laughed lowly as he heard a low moan from behind it.

"What?" Pam screeched out.

"I need to talk to you, as soon as you're done," Eric said through the door.

"Give me a minute," Pam snapped back.

Eric turned to walk to the kitchen to grab a drink, and nearly choked as he heard Hadley yell out in pleasure. Wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, he set the glass down and moved to the living room. A few minutes later, he heard a door open down the hall and finally saw Pam appear wrapped in a silk robe.

"What's so important that you have to rush me from my fun?" Pam snarled.

"There are important things we must discuss and plan for, before you can return to your…fun."

"Oh? Are you ready to tell me what you've been keeping secret?"

"There are no secrets. I just haven't had time to see you alone. There has been a dangerous new development."

"Is this related to the hotel break in?"

"Yes, I talked to the hotel manager and apparently there was a man who raised his suspicions and had been seen at the hotel in the days Sookie and the girls were staying there."

Pam raised her perfectly plucked brow at him at his revelation.

"The man had been seen lurking in the lobby a few days in a row without him being a guest or being seen with any guest staying there. When the manager, Mr. De Castro, approached him, he claimed he was waiting for a friend. The manager asked one of the bellboys to keep an eye out for him. When he was spotted again, the bellboy was helping a guest so he was unable to inform Mr. De Castro about it."

"Why does he think this stranger was associated to Sookie and her friends?"

"Because the bellboy noticed what floor the strange man stopped on. After dropping off the luggage at the guest's room, the bellboy saw the man leaving the girl's suite. He gave chase, wondering what he was doing in there, but was unable to capture him."

"That doesn't mean he meant them any harm, just that he figured out what room they were staying in."

"Pam, do you honestly think that a person is able to locate someone's hotel room, rummage through their belongings, and not mean them harm?"

"What do you mean he rummaged through their belongings? Hadley did not mention any of her things being touched."

"It seems that Sookie's belongings were the only ones affected. Tray watched as Amelia was packing and she didn't mention anything being out of place or missing. But when Sookie was packing her things, she noticed the drawer that contained her intimate underthings had been left open and things were moved within it."

"Eric… do you think this has to do only with Sookie? Who would want to harm her? What kind of perverted person would rummage through a girl's panties?"

"I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out. I think while they are here, one of us needs to be close to them. If I'm working, I need either you or Tray to keep an eye on them. Don't let any of them out of your sights for any reason. I'll do the same when you or Tray are working."

"Of course, I won't allow anyone to harm any of them." Pam looked up and saw Sookie standing at the doorway of Eric's room with tears brimming her eyes.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Pam asked as calmly as she could.

Eric turned his gaze from Pam at her words and saw Sookie turn and run into his room.

"Shit! Pam, I'll talk to you more about this later. Let me talk to her; she doesn't know all that is going on." Getting up from the sofa, he quickly strode across the floor and entered his room.

Sookie furiously wiped at her eyes and grabbed her suitcase. Throwing it on the bed, she fumbled with the clasps, and flipped the top. She then turned to open the drawers holding her clothes.

"Sookie, what are you doing? Stop, please just stop." Eric grabbed her shoulders trying to halt her actions.

"No! Don't touch me, Eric. How could you? How could you keep something so important from me?"

"Sookie, I was going to tell you. I planned on telling you everything." He could only look on as she continued to move between the dresser and suitcase, filling it with her clothes as tears streamed down her face.

"When, Eric? After you planned out my life? What about asking me what I want to do? Did that thought ever run through your head? No, you just want to play at being Prince Charming and save the Princess from the evil villain? Is that it, Eric?"

"Sookie, calm down please. Stop this insanity. I'm just looking out for you. Can you blame me for wanting to protect you, Sookie?"

"You didn't need to keep this from me, I know there is something going on but you don't get to tell me who, where, and when to do something. This is my life! I get to choose what to do with it." She haphazardly threw some more clothing into her suitcase.

"Sookie, stop this! I didn't plan on taking over your life. I want to keep you and your friends safe, someone is after you and I'll be damned if I'll sit by and let them harm any of you."

"Why? You just met me, Eric. What gives you the right to protect me? I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I'm not this defenseless damsel you think that needs to be rescued."

"I never thought that, Sookie. I wanted to take precautions to keep you all safe. Please stop and let's talk about this calmly. Don't leave like this." He lowered his voice to try to get her to see some sense into what he was saying.

"I can't, Eric. How can I trust you? You kept something important from me. Instead of telling me everything, you chose to wait till you thought it was best to tell me about it. After you and your cousin make decisions about not only mine, but my friend's lives?" Sookie had stopped packing to yell at him.

"Sookie-"

"Don't 'Sookie' me! You had a chance to tell me but you chose to sweep us away on this boat trip. This is something major, Eric. You think this is a time to be off playing? Someone might be after me and I'm swimming with dolphins? I should be far away from here, trying to find someplace to be safe."

"Where will you go, Sookie? There's nowhere to stay in South Padre. We've already tried to find a hotel to relocate you all."

"Home. That's far enough away from here."

"Home? You really think this person will stop just because you've gone home? Sookie, be serious! Use your head; this person just happens to arrive at your hotel the day you arrive, he knows you from before. Home isn't going to keep you any safer than here. Let me protect you. Let me help you try to figure this out."

Sookie moved to the bed and slumped on it. _He knows me? Who could this be? What am I going to do? _

"I don't know, Eric but I can't stay here if you're going to keep things from me and make decisions without asking me."

"I won't, Sookie. I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

Sookie sat quietly staring at the wall across from her for awhile.

Eric wasn't ready for her to leave him and his chest ached at the thought of her walking away from him. Sookie brought out feelings in him like no other, feelings so foreign to him, but he wasn't willing to let them or her go anytime soon. He was just starting to get to know her and he dreaded the day she would return home. If he could delay her departure a few more days then he'd deal with it then.

He heard her sniffle and wanted to take her in his arms, wipe the tears from her face, and hold her in a protective cocoon. But by her reaction earlier he was sure she wouldn't allow him to touch her.

"I'll stay, but I can't be near you right now. I need to think about all this and I know I won't be able to with you next to me."

"That's fine. I'll sleep in the living room." He moved slowly to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow from it. His hand lifted in an urge to caress her shoulders, but he didn't want to push her and lowered it. Pausing at the door, he turned his head to look at her. "Don't leave this – don't leave us, Sookie," he pleaded with his eyes before he turned back and left the room.

Sookie looked in his eyes and felt her chest tighten at his words. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to shut the door quietly. Returning to the bed, she moved the suitcase aside and slid under the covers to sob silently against the pillows. _What now?_

Eric returned to the living room where Pam was still waiting. He shook his head at her before turning to the hallway to grab a blanket from the linen closet.

Pam walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time to process what is happening. I'm sure she'll see reason soon enough."

"I hope so, Pam."

"Don't worry. It'll all work its way out. If I have to beat some sense into her, I will."

"You will not lay a hand on her," Eric growled out.

"I'm not going to harm little Sookie, cousin. Just talk to her and help her see reason."

She patted his back and made her way down the hall to her room.

Eric walked back to the living room, cleared the sofa of the throw pillows, and settled his pillow and blanket on it. Laying down on the sofa he tried to get comfortable, but the short length of it made it impossible. He was cramped up uncomfortably until he finally allowed his legs to dangle over the armrests. Finally finding a reasonable position, he stared up at the ceiling - lost in thought.

_She is so frustrating. Why can't she see that I'm just protecting her? _He fumed internally until his lids lowered on their own volition hours later and he succumbed to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, she wiped the corners of her eyes where the tears had dried. She rose from the bed, walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, and brushed her teeth. Last night, she hadn't gotten far with thinking what her next plan would be before her body gave into its exhaustion. After taking care of her morning routine, she entered Eric's bedroom and opened her suitcase to take some clothes out. She dressed in some shorts and a tank top before slipping on some flip flops.

Leaving the bedroom with a sigh, she was surprised to see that Hadley and Pam were the only people in the kitchen.

"He's not here, he had to work today."

"Oh."

Hadley rushed up to Sookie and threw her arms around her. "Are you okay, Sookie? Pam told me what happened last night. What are we going to do?"

"I'm fine, Hadley. I'm not sure what we'll do. I need coffee before I can even attempt to think about that." Sookie patted Hadley with her hands on her back, before turning away to walk into the kitchen.

Hadley turned to look at Pam and give her a shrug, "She can't function without her coffee in the morning."

Pam rolled her eyes at Sookie and Hadley's behavior.

Sookie walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee brewing. She turned to the cabinet with the mugs and grabbed one to set it on the counter.

"Coffee isn't going to solve your problem, Sookie."

"I didn't say it would, Pam."

"Well, you can't just ignore it and hope it'll go away." Pam leaned against the counter at the far end of the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give me a break! I just found out that I may or may not have someone stalking me last night, Pam. What do you think? I'll just know how to handle something like that?" Sookie snapped at her.

Hadley stood back wringing her hands and watched as Sookie and Pam went back and forth.

"No, but if you listen to Eric's suggestions, then he may be able to keep you safer than just sitting there waiting for someone to attack you."

"I'm not just going to let him control my life. He's being high handed by deciding how I'll spend my time here. He could have told me about this when he knew, and we could have discussed what to do from there."

"Sookie, I don't know you very well, but the few days that I have, you don't seem like someone who's willing to let go of something you want without a fight. Are you willing to let Eric go for something he's not even responsible for? Yes, he didn't tell you about what was going on, but if you'll let him he'll do everything in his power to help you. Listen to your heart Sookie…is it telling you to give up on Eric?"

"Pam-"

"Look at it this way, what other choices do you have, Sookie? Go home? Hide in your home until this person decides to give up on you? Do you really think this is going to go away by ignoring it? If this person was wise enough to find your hotel and your room number, what else are they capable of doing? Are you just going to allow this person to hurt you or someone you love because of your actions?"

"I would never let that happen."

"Sometimes things are out of your control, honey. Let us help you, and stop this childish behavior. It's not going to resolve anything. Eric is trying his best and if anyone knows that… it's me. I've never seen him act like this. Stop being a heartless bitch and see that he's only trying to do what he thinks is best for you."

Sookie almost spilled the coffee she had turned to pour as she heard Pam's words.

Ignoring her, Pam continued. "Don't be blind and risk finding out what this …thing between you two can become. Forgive him for waiting to tell you about this. I know this is something he should have warned you about, but he's been busy running around trying to keep you and your friends safe."

Sookie let out a sigh of defeat. Pam was right. She was acting like a heartless bitch. Here Eric was trying to keep them safe and she was throwing it back in his face. She returned to pouring the coffee, took a sip and turned back to Pam. "I'll try, Pam. That's all I can say for now."

"That's all I ask, Sookie. Now, eat something and we'll head out."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm in charge of guard duty today and we're going shopping."

"Shopping? Oh Pam, that's a great idea! There's nothing like shopping to help clear the mind," Hadley said in relief now that they had stopped yelling.

"So what makes you qualified as a guard?" Sookie asked between sips of coffee.

"I'm an expert at taekwondo, sweetheart. I had to take a class to pass my qualification as a lifeguard. We have to deal with unruly, drunk beachgoers sometimes and they want us to be able to protect ourselves. You should look into taking some classes – you all should," Pam suggested.

Sookie finished drinking her coffee and made some toast. After they ate their breakfast, they left in Pam's car. Hadley called Amelia and Tray dropped her off at the beachside shopping strip. They had fun looking at all the cute boutiques and shopping for souvenirs.

Sookie tried to smile and have fun, but she kept trying to think of who would be following her. She kept looking over her shoulder trying to see any signs of danger lurking.

Amelia pulled her aside when she noticed how tense Sookie was, and they talked about what was troubling her.

"Sookie, I think it's better if we allow them to help us. You know I'm all about women's independence, but sometimes we need to step aside and admit we need help. I know your strong southern pride is wounded about all this, but you have to admit we need someone to protect us."

"I know, Amelia. It's just hard handing someone I hardly know control of my life. You know I'm all about doing things myself."

"I know sweetie, but you need to relinquish the reins this time. I don't want you to get hurt because you're being stubborn."

"Fine. I just hope Eric can forgive me for the way I reacted last night."

"I'm sure you can find a way to talk him into forgiving you." Amelia smirked at her.

"Amelia!"

They left the shops later that afternoon, and after depositing their loot from the daily shopping in Pam's trunk they decided to head to the beach to wait for the men to get off. Pam parked her car, and they made their way through the sand to the lifeguard stand.

Sookie still needed a minute to think, so she walked past the stand where Eric sat. She removed her shoes to allow the surf to wash up on her feet. Standing there staring out at the water, she thought of the trip.

Never would she have imagined this trip would have ended up the way it did. Her friend, cousin, and herself were each pairing off with a lifeguard and staying with them in their homes. And what was up with the whole stalker thing? Did she really have someone stalking her? Would she be able to allow Eric to protect her? She didn't know all the answers just yet, but just like before, she was letting go and allowing it to happen naturally. Feeling a presence beside her, she turned to see the tall, strong, Viking-like man standing there, gazing out at the water as well.

"Sookie, please don't be mad at me. I was only doing what I thought was best."

"I know, Eric. But you have to understand…this is my life and I need to be involved with planning what to do with it. You need to talk to me and let me know what is going on."

"I'll never keep things from you again, just don't let this go. Can you see it in your heart to forgive me?" Eric whispered out as the waves lapped their feet.

"I'm sorry for before. I can get hot headed sometimes, and you pushed a button that set me off. Please forgive me?" Sookie whispered.

"As long as you forgive me too?" Eric replied, not able to resist the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

Sookie reached up and took his hand in hers. They both let out the breath they were holding onto and relaxed, knowing they would move forward and this incident was just like receding waves leaving their feet – forgotten.

* * *

Have I lost any of you? I hope you all enjoyed them making up at the end. It was a bit scary there for a sec but I hope Sookie didn't annoy you too much. Please press the button and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	16. So Cold

A/N: So glad everyone liked Tootie. He's an awesome cat and he'll get his revenge. LoL May you and all your families stay safe, warm, and have a Happy Holiday Season and a prosperous New Year.

Lifeguard Eric birthday kisses and spanks go out to Steadythere. Thanks for being such a loyal reader and twitter friend. I hope your day is great.

Naked Viking wrapped in a big red bow goes out to the lovely rcherry1977 and my betalicious Southernlady23. I love you both and you make working/writing with you a blast.

Songs to listen to this chapter: So Cold – Breaking Benjamin and Make you feel my love – Adele

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. All recognizable characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Tootie is all mine!

* * *

Chapter 16

Swiping at the blood still trickling down the side of his face with the back of his sleeve; Bill stalked back amidst the shadows where he parked the rental car a few blocks away. The vehicle had already been spotted at one crime scene and he didn't want to risk someone else seeing it. It was late by the time he finally left Julie's home and the streets were quiet and empty.

He fumed as he thought about the damn cat slashing his face but his spirits lifted as he remembered the terror in Julie's eyes. He relived the experience as he passed street after empty street, he smiled and imagined it was Sookie in her place. Readjusting himself in his pants, he looked around before finally approaching the car and sliding inside.

o~o~O~o~o

The flash from Andrew's, the crime scene photographer's, camera filled the room as he circled Julie's bed, trying to capture everything.

"What do we know so far, Detective Horowitz?" Stan Davis, the leading detective, asked his younger counterpart.

"Julie Pierce, female, aged 32, living alone, never missed a day of work. No signs of forced entry, so she knew her murderer. Cause of death was strangulation, which is evident from the ligature marks around her neck and the broken blood vessels close to her eyes. Neighbors didn't hear or see anything out of the normal. Coroner estimates the time of death at about 3:30 AM last night. Body was found by Ms. Pierce's friend and co worker Ms. Oliver after she didn't show up to work today." Barry read off his leather notepad which held his notes.

"Does she know of anything else that could be helpful to this investigation? Maybe who would do something to this woman?" Stan asked while looking over Julie's fragile body tied to the bed.

"Ms Oliver added that she received a call from Ms. Pierce late yesterday afternoon. Ms. Pierce was excited about meeting a gentleman at the beach near the Seashore Inn, and said there was a possibility they were meeting up for drinks later in the evening. Unfortunately Ms. Pierce didn't reveal his name to her."

"That is a shame. Was anything disturbed when the body was discovered?" Stan asked as he walked around the bedroom, looking for anything out of place.

"No, her friend gained entry into the home through the unlocked front door after no one answered. She said she didn't touch anything other than the door," Barry answered.

Stan walked around to the left side of the bed and stopped when he heard a loud meow come from under the bed. Looking down to search for the source of the noise, he noticed a few drops of blood on the floor with what looked like a smeared fingerprint.

"Andrew, come get a photo of this; I think this may be our lead!" Stan yelled out before he called Bobby from forensics to gather a sample.

"I found a small drop on the porch also. I'll try to lift the print but it doesn't look like it'll be clear enough to run through the system. I'll get everything analyzed and see if we get any hits," Bobby said as he first swabbed one of the drops of blood then placed the swab in a containment vial. He pulled out his finger print kit next to attempt lifting it without damaging what little there was of the print. Once he was done, he tagged the evidence and packed it all away. "Look what we have here," Bobby said as he reached under the bed a bit more.

Stan lowered to his haunches to see what Bobby was reaching out for. Bobby pulled back his gloved hand and in the palm sat a small white pill with the words roche and a circled number one on it.

"Rohypnol, this may be why no one heard anything suspicious. Poor girl didn't have a chance, did she?"

"No, she didn't."

"What do you want to bet an autopsy reveals Rohypnol in her system?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow to Stan.

"I'm positive there will be. It's evident by the lack of bruising on her wrists she didn't get to fight much before she was strangled. This person seems to know what they were doing. It seems too planned and neat." Stan said almost lost in his thoughts. "With as little evidence we've been able to gather, it doesn't seem like an amateur stumbling around to get this done. We'll have to work hard to get him off the streets before he harms someone else. Good find, Bobby. Let me know if you get any hits on that blood. It may be our only lead at the moment." Stan said as he stood up and patted Bobby's back lightly.

"Will do, boss." Bobby smiled at Stan before he leaned down to close his case. "Hey there, guy. What are you doing under there?"

Stan looked down to see who Bobby was talking to and saw a fluffy, grey cat with huge yellow eyes looking back at him. Bobby picked up the cat and petted its head. "Tootie, huh?" Stan said, reading the cat's name tag. When Tootie placed his paw on Bobby's chest, Stan saw it was stained red.

"Bobby, you might want to swab his paw while you're at it. I think I know how the blood got on the floor. Seems like Tootie here didn't like whoever hurt his owner," Stan nodded to the paw resting on Bobby's chest.

"I'll get right on it," Bobby smirked at the cat and rubbed Tootie's head a bit more.

"Detective Horowitz, we'll need to release a statement to the media stating that Rohypnol may be a factor in this crime. They need to warn the public to keep an eye on their drinks just to be safe. Hopefully, we can get a match on the blood and catch this person before they harm someone else. The suspect may have a cat scratch on him somewhere so that may help us identify him," Stan said to Barry.

"Cat scratch? Where do you think he scratched him?" Barry asked Bobby.

"By the size of the drops and the fingerprint I'd say he was close to the floor when it happened so it may be on his face, arm, or hand somewhere," Bobby answered while grabbing a clean swab out of his bag to swipe a sample off Tootie.

"If it's on his face, it'll be hard to hide. So you want to alert the FBI on this – that we probably have a serial killer on the loose?" Barry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not yet – though this crime scene is too clean for my liking. Alert the local media – put out the 'public should be more vigilant' shit out there," Stan answered him.

"Of course, I'll work on a statement to release as soon as we're back at the station," Barry nodded in agreement.

o~o~O~o~o

After Sookie and Eric had their silent apology, they sat on the beach and watched the sun set on their miserable day. Sookie laid her head on Eric's shoulder as he put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

Pam had walked over to them once to ask if they were okay before she suggested a bonfire. The others were excited about it so Tray left with Amelia to grab some supplies. Hadley and Pam gathered some driftwood and when Tray and Amelia returned, the group relocated further up the beach to dig a hole and start a fire.

Eric and Sookie stopped at the clubhouse to grab a few blankets for later, when it got chillier. Walking back to the group, hand in hand, they smiled at each other and Sookie felt lighter than she had this morning. Everything wasn't fine, but with Eric they could face it together. As long as he kept her informed on everything, then things would be good between them.

"Who wants smores?" Pam asked while holding up the bag of marshmallows.

"Oh…smores makes everything better, Pam." Hadley smiled up at her and grabbed for the bag.

"They're good, but not as good as you, my little tasty morsel." Pam grinned at her before snapping playfully at Hadley.

"Pam, we don't want to hear about it. Some things are TMI. You do know that word, don't you?" Amelia smirked at her.

"I'm the queen of TMI, Amelia. From the stories I've heard from Hadley it seems you have a problem with that occasionally as well," Pam snarked back at her as Hadley and Sookie giggled at them.

"Whatever; I don't feel like getting sick before I can eat this hotdog. Please keep it to a minimum tonight." Amelia rolled her eyes in the firelight as she roasted a weenie.

"If you can't finish the weenie in your hand maybe Tray can give you one you can get down your throat?" Pam smirked at her.

Amelia scoffed at her and threw a marshmallow at Pam while Tray and Eric were chuckling at Pam's words.

"Thanks, but I already have something that melts in my mouth." Pam grabbed Hadley, who squealed as Pam pushed her back into the sand, kissing her in front of the others.

The group laughed at Pam's antics and the air seemed lighter now that Sookie and Eric had made up. It was nice to get back to enjoying the rest of their vacation. They only had four more days left here and she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she had to let go of Eric. She had grown attached to him so quickly and allowing him to protect her was something she didn't think she'd ever let a stranger do for her. She turned her head to look at Eric in the firelight and he leaned down to place a peck on his nose. She smiled and cupped his cheek and just stared into his eyes.

_What am I going to do when my vacation ends? What will happen to us after I return to school? Will it be all over as soon as I leave? Will he go on with his life as the handsome lifeguard, ex model that can have anyone he wants in his bed? And will I go home and try to hide from this crazy person that may be after me? _

Sookie's eyes welled up with tears threatening to escape. She was growing attached to Eric and didn't want to risk hurting herself by thinking this was more than a Spring break crush.

"Don't cry, little one," Eric said as he leaned his head against hers and whispered to her.

Sookie couldn't answer because she knew her voice would crack so she just nodded and blew a shaky breath out.

"What's the plan, Eric?" Tray asked breaking the spell between Eric and Sookie.

Eric pulled Sookie closer to him and looked at her before he answered. Sookie nodded at Eric, giving him permission to answer, and blinked her eyelashes a few times to stop her tears from shedding.

"I think it's best if one of us stays with the girls at all times; with our training we'll be able to keep an eye out and defend them,"

"Oh please protect us damsels in distress, you big, strong lifeguards," Amelia said playfully.

Tray pinched her which caused her to yelp out.

"Behave." Tray grinned down at Amelia's glare.

Sookie shot a surprised look at Amelia when Tray chastised her. She couldn't believe Amelia wasn't fighting Tray back for putting her in line. Amelia wasn't one to let anyone tell her to behave and this surprised Sookie. Amelia rolled her eyes at Sookie and continued.

"Well we're not that defenseless. I can go get us some stun guns or cans of mace," Amelia offered with a huff.

"Those are good deterrents, but you still need to allow the person close enough to you to use them. Are you willing to risk you being able to react fast enough before they grab you?" Eric asked Amelia.

That definitely left Amelia speechless and thinking. Eric was right, it wasn't worth thinking you could do something to stop someone if they had their mind set to snatch you. When Amelia didn't reply, Eric continued.

"We'll keep a buddy system going if any of you need to leave our homes. If anyone sees anything or anyone suspicious, let the rest of us know. We need to exchange cell numbers and call each other if we need help with anything,"

Sookie sat there, staring into the fire, trying to think who would be after her. She couldn't think of anyone that had shown any signs that they were interested in her before. She would need to open her eyes and pay attention to things and people around her from now on. She had been mesmerized by the flames licking the wood and hadn't been paying much attention to what the others were saying.

"Sookie?" Eric said quietly bringing her out of her internal musings.

"Huh?"

"Do you agree with us watching over you all? I want you to be involved with this; I don't want to anger you like before."

"I'm sorry, yes, that's fine. I think that's for the best."

"Don't be frightened to speak up on your opinions. You're a big part of this and we just want to help keep you all stay safe. I won't allow anyone to harm you, or your friends."

"Thank you, Eric…for helping me." Sookie smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, Sookie." Eric smiled back and kissed her lips softly.

With all the thoughts of losing Eric running through her mind still, she felt like a buoy floating in the ocean. She clung to him tightly and deepened the kiss. Eric moaned as she nipped his lower lip and drew her into his lap. Grasping at his back Sookie tried to get as close as she could to him to feel grounded.

"Oh, Sookie, Sookie. Get some girl!" Hadley yelled out at them.

Sookie broke the kiss and hid her face in the crook of Eric's shoulder and neck. The group of friends laughed at her reaction.

The friends sat around the fire for awhile after that before gathering their things, putting out the fire, and walking back up the beach to the parking area near the clubhouse. Leaving the sand and entering the parking lot, they saw a news van with lights on its roof, pointing the lighted beams towards the beach entrance.

A small woman dressed in a pale, green business suit and carrying a microphone left the van and started making her way toward them. A camera man was hustling behind her quickly, trying to keep up with her. The group all looked at each other as she briskly passed them, yelling at the camera man to hurry so they could break the story.

"I wonder what that's all about," Hadley said as she turned around curiously.

"We'll be home soon and you can catch it on the news at ten," Pam said to her.

"Well, we'll see you all later. We're heading back to my place. Eric, are you working tomorrow night?" Tray asked him.

"Yeah, I've been avoiding going in for too long. I need to catch up on some paperwork," Eric answered him.

"I can keep watch while you're working; I have the morning shift tomorrow so I'll drop Amelia off before I head out," Tray told him.

"Sounds good." Eric put his arm around Sookie and pulled her towards his car after she said goodbye to Amelia.

They separated into their cars and left the beach parking lot, making their way back to their homes. When they arrived at the condo, Pam chased Hadley into her room, yelling out that she was going to make her melt like a hot smore.

Once they were alone, Eric turned to whisper into Sookie's ear.

"How would you like a soak in the hot tub, Lover?"

"You have a hot tub?"

"Yes, it seems I've been negligent in my house tour. I'll have to remedy that. Go slip into something suitable and I'll get it warmed up."

"Sounds perfect; I'll be right back,"

Sookie walked into Eric's room and grabbed a bikini to change into. After tying it on, she made her way to the bathroom to pull her hair up into a pony tail and quickly brush her teeth.

Once she was done she took a look in the mirror and ran her hand over the fading mark Eric had left on her neck. She didn't want to think about how quickly he'd marked her heart in the little time that she'd known him. She had to try to keep from growing attached to him and risk breaking her heart. With a sigh, she turned off the light and went to join him.

Sookie passed the living room and walked over to a set of French doors she assumed led out to the back yard. Moving the curtains aside, that were blowing in the wind, she gasped at the sight before her. There was an oasis she never knew Eric was hiding back here.

To her left there was a BBQ area with a stainless steel pit and a black iron table with matching midnight blue padded patio seats and umbrella set. Just past that was a huge circular in-ground hot tub filled with bubbles. It looked like it emptied into the pool to the right of it, but there was a small wall separating them. Her breath was taken away by what Eric had done. He had gathered up candles and set them around the hot tub and was in the process of finishing lighting them.

"Oh, Eric…"

Eric stopped lighting the last candle, turned to offer her a smile, and stood up to walk over to her.

"I wanted to make up for last night. You deserve more but this will do," he said as he pulled her into him and placed a small kiss of her forehead.

"It's unnecessary to do all this; it's already been forgiven. I was just as wrong as you were, Eric,"

"Shh…let me do this. It makes me happy to care for you. Now come," he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stone steps into the warm water.

Eric reached for a small remote he had sat at the edge of the hot tub and pushed a button, allowing some soft music to flow out of some hidden speakers. Setting the remote down, he sat down on the seat lining the sides of the hot tub and drew Sookie into him with her back to his chest.

Sookie's body lowered into the water and she sighed as the heat surrounded her and Eric's embrace made her feel safe. She relaxed into him and listened to the music spilling softly around them - a piano melody with a woman singing about making someone feel her love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

Sookie's heart clenched, wondering if Eric was trying to give her a sign that this was more than a crush. Maybe he wanted more than just this week? She felt him lay kisses along her neck to her shoulder and wrap his arms around her waist, holding onto her while the song continued.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

Turning in his hold, she looked into his eyes that sparkled in the candle light. Eric reached up and touched her face reverently with the back of his fingers running down her cheek to her jaw. He lifted her chin as he lowered his mouth to hers. She kissed him lightly before opening her mouth slowly and allowing her unspoken feelings to flow into that kiss. With a moan of appreciation coming from Eric, she climbed into his lap and straddled him.

One of Eric's arms moved to her back and the other to her waist where he smoothed them over her slick skin. He couldn't explain the feeling she brought out of him, but he needed to feel close to her after nearly losing her last night. He wouldn't rush her anything she didn't want and risk her trying to run away again, so he would be patient and show her how he felt.

Their tongues massaged the others in slow strokes until they had to break the kiss for a breath. A few tears rolled down Sookie's cheeks as she looked up at Eric. _How did I get so lucky to find this man? _

Eric cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs and shushed her trying to get her to stop crying.

Sookie took a breath and allowed it to leave her lips shakily before laying her head on Eric's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his chest and melted into him as he stroked her hair, soothing her.

They laid in the warm water, holding each other between kisses and listened to music. When Eric saw that Sookie's fingers were pruning, he kissed each finger and silently moved her from his lap. He turned off the music and pulled her towards the steps were he had some towels waiting for them. Wrapping her in one, he grabbed the other to wipe some of the water off of him. He went around blowing out the candles and Sookie helped him extinguish the flames. They met at the steps and he threaded his hand into hers and led her into the house.

o~o~O~o~o

Bill was alive with feelings as he entered his hotel room the night before. He stripped from his clothes leaving them on the floor and grabbed Sookie's panties from his suitcase. He laid back on the bed and ran them over his body while imagining Sookie in Julie's place when he had said all that he'd been wanting to say to her. He stroked himself to completion in no time at all as he saw Sookie's eyes wide in terror as he watched her last breath leave her in his mind.

"Soon I won't have to imagine this, Sookie. I'll have you and it won't be over as quickly as it was for Julie. I'll have you bowing to me and begging me to kill you. I'll let you think you're convincing me to stop, then I'll torture you more. I'll take pleasure in your body and leave you weak to my whims. You'll come to love me touching and torturing you." Bill sighed and shivered with the anticipation of taking her over and over.

After the endorphins from his kill died, he finally fell into a deep and fulfilling sleep. When he woke the next day the sun was already setting. He'd been denying himself the sleep he needed while stalking Sookie and it seemed his body needed to catch up. He showered and winced as the water hit the still raw gash on his cheek.

Leaving the room after changing he stopped at pharmacy to grab some bandages to cover the scratches on his face. After placing the bandage on his face, he drove to a diner to grab some dinner. His attention was pulled from his dinner when he heard the news report playing on the television above the waitress station.

_A woman was found strangled in her home earlier today. At this time her identity is being withheld pending notification of her family. _

_Authorities report that with the finding of the narcotic Rohypnol - also known as the date rape drug - in her home, they advise all tourists to be cautious of their drinks and strangers when out celebrating their spring vacation. _

_At this time there are no witnesses. If you have any information on this case please contact the police or the crime number 986-TIPS. _

Dropping his fork on his plate loudly, he grabbed his wallet to throw down enough cash to cover his dinner and leave a tip. Briskly walking out of the diner, he opened the car door and lowered into the seat before driving off.

"SHIT! That fucking cat made me drop that pill! If I could get my hands on it, I'd skin it alive," Bill said as he speed away and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"No witnesses. Okay that's good but what other evidence did I leave behind?" looking into the rear window his eyes flashed to the bandage on his cheek. "FUCK!" he pulled over and ran his hands in his hair in pulled angrily as he thought about them identifying his blood.

After a few minutes of he pulled back on the road and made his way back to his hotel room so he could think about what to do next. Sitting on his bed he finally came to a conclusion. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he made a call.

"Johan, I may be in need of your services."

* * *

This year give the gift that keeps on giving, please leave a review for your favorite authors. =) We've been busy with shopping and getting ready for the holidays, yet we still make the time to write. Show your support and appreciation by clicking the button below and leaving your thoughts.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great Christmas. *mistletoe kisses to you all*

Eric's romantic hot tub: http:/24. media. tumblr. com/tumblr_lalz4uy3uB1qamjfao1_400. jpg (remove spaces)


	17. May I

A/N: It seems that life, Bill, and Johan don't want me to postpone this chapter any longer. Imagine Bill in your head screaming to be written. Not so lovely. LOL

I love that you all are so interested in Johan. He was mentioned briefly in 'All Together Dead' but he'll be OCC in this story. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

Love and smooches to my writing pal, rcherry1977, and my beta extraordinaire, Southernlady23. Baby, you're the object of my mind orgasms desires. LOL

Song to listen to this chapter: May I – Trading Yesterday

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris. All others belong to my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 17

With Eric leading her back to the house, Sookie closed her eyes and silently thanked the lord for bringing this man into her life. Opening her eyes, she saw a star streak across the sky. Before it disappeared, she quickly made a wish that this would not end as quickly as it began.

Eric pulled her through the French doors, slid his grasp free of Sookie's hand, and flipped the lock closed. Pulling on them to ensure they were secure, he turned around to Sookie, and led her back to the room. He was more than aroused by their short time in the hot tub, but he was determined to wait for Sookie to initiate any intimate contact.

"We should wash the chlorine from our bodies before we sleep. Why don't you shower first and I'll follow after?" Eric suggested as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like a good idea but why don't we save water and shower together?" Sookie smiled up at him and tugged his arms toward the bathroom.

"Sookie…as much as I'd love to shower with you, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands to myself." Eric stopped at the door.

"I'm not asking you to keep your hands to yourself. I think we both need to wash last night and this morning away before we can finally put this day to rest."

Slipping her fingers free from his, she walked over to the shower to slid open the curtain. Leaning forward, she started the water and adjusted the temperature. Standing up, she dropped her towel to the floor then pulled the bikini strings free from their knots. Stepping over the fabric on the floor she stepped into the shower and under the stream flowing from the showerhead before she turned to reach out for Eric.

"Are you joining me?"

Eric swallowed hard and nodded before he quickly divested himself of his swim shorts and stepped into the shower stall. Attempting to remain calm he leaned against the cool tiles across from her to watch as Sookie tilted her head back, and pushed her breasts out towards him. He groaned as he watched her rose-colored nipples perk up. Digging his fingers into his thighs, he watched in fascination, as the water sluiced over her tanned curves. Unable to stand idly by any longer, he reached for the body wash and poured some into his hands. Setting it back down he lathered up his palms, and moved closer to wash Sookie's shoulders.

Sookie's eyes opened at his touch and she moved away from the water to allow him to meticulously wash her. Her smile widened as she watched his hands move from her shoulders down her arms, before moving back up and across her collarbone to her breasts. She reached for the body wash, poured a dab into her hands, set it down then reached out to him to mirror the path he followed on her body.

As their hands continued to move south, their mutual washing was abandoned for wild kisses, biting necks and chests, and clawing at each other's wet flesh while moaning in pleasure. Eric was ready to push Sookie against the cool tiles, but opted instead to turn off the water and led her to the bedroom. Lifting her slick and dripping body up, he tossed her on the bed before he landed with a thud beside her.

"Eric!" Sookie squealed as she landed.

They both laughed from Eric's playful antics but Sookie's laughs quickly died in her throat as she felt him press a kiss to below her ear. She shivered as he slowly moved his kisses down to her breasts, stopping to pay them both equal attention with his tongue and teeth. He continued his path of kisses and occasional nips down her slick body. Sliding free from the bed, he dragged her legs to the edge and let them dangle off the side.

She sat up, resting back on her elbows, to look down the length of her body at Eric kneeled between her legs. He lifted one of her legs and placed a soft, tender kiss on the inside of her knee. She bit her lip and watched him as he moved his kiss down her leg to the juncture at the top of her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat in anticipation of what was to come.

Pausing just above where he knew she wanted him he locked his gaze on hers. With one last sinful smirk he lowered his mouth to blow a hot teasing breath across her core.

"Mm… Eric, please..."

"What do you want, Lover? This?" he asked before he flattened his tongue and licked her from bottom to top in one slow, excruciatingly sweep.

"Uh…yes… don't stop," she whispered and grasped a handful of his hair, holding him in place.

"As you wish." He smiled at her and lowered his head again.

She watched as he used his tongue and teeth to tease her nub. When he slid in first one then two fingers into her she arched her back to meet them before he used his other hand to hold her hips down. He continued to torment her body, bringing her right before the precipice before backing her down slowly and starting over again. She threw herself back on the bed in frustration.

"Stop teasing me!"

"What do you want, Sookie? Tell me," he asked while looking up from between her quivering legs.

"Umm…"

"Tell me or you won't get it." He turned his head to the side and bit her inner thigh lightly.

"Oh, God, I need you..." She lifted her head to look down at him, begging him to give her what she wanted.

Eric decided he'd tortured her with pleasure enough and her answer was sufficient enough. He bent his head down to latch onto her hard nub using his mouth to suck it, and his teeth to nibble it. He watched as Sookie writhed on the bed above him and knew she was close. Halting his actions he asked her to watch him. When she gazed into his eyes, he curled his fingers inside of her, roughly rubbing on her hidden spot. He caught her clit between his teeth and flicked his tongue furiously on it. He felt the telltale flutter on his fingers and continued to coax her orgasm from her.

"Eric…I…I…" Sookie wanted to confess the feelings she was starting to feel for him, but held back. "I'm coming.."

He heard her scream out his name and felt her juices run down into his palm. When her body went lax above him, he removed his fingers from her warmth and licked them clean before lapping her lower lips free of her sweet juices.

"Delicious." He smiled up at her, his mouth glistening with her sweetness.

Sookie lazily smiled up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. She cracked one eye open as she felt him stand up. He leaned to his side and opened his bedside table, to grab a condom and sheath himself quickly.

"Hang on tight, baby. This is going to be quick and rough."

Grasping her hips tightly, he lifted her up and drove into the hilt. At the sound of Sookie's yelp of surprise, he paused to allow her to adjust and make sure she was fine. With a nod from her, he began thrusting into her with a quickening pace.

Sookie held onto his forearms and used them to rock her hips back onto him, meeting his hips with each downward thrust. Soon she felt her body tingle and tighten from his pounding.

"Come for me, baby!" He yelled out before removing one of his hands from her hip to use his thumb to rub quick circles on her nub.

It was her undoing and she let go of his arms to fall back to the bed as another scream escaped her throat at the pleasure that rolled through her body.

Eric gritted his teeth and pivoted his hips, driving his cock as deep as it could into her depths a few more times. His body went stiff as roared and swelled within her. Releasing his hold on her hips, he collapsed on the bed beside her. He calmed his breathing down before he turned and pulled her face to him to pepper it with kisses.

"You're so beautiful in the throes of passion. I could watch you like that forever." He smiled and pushed the hair free from her forehead.

"Mmm…thanks, I think."

Feeling her skin prickle from the cool air, Eric pulled the duvet across her body. He slid from the bed with a chuckle and quickly disposed of the condom before returning to her side.

She felt the bed dip and felt him gather her up into him. She nuzzled into him and thought about the beautiful man holding her. He was such a stark contrast from the cocky lifeguard she'd met on the shore her first day here. Who would have guessed that this caring, protective, sweet man was hiding under the facade he put up as a front?

_Will I be able to let him go once my vacation ends?_

Her heart clenched at the thought of letting him go. She'd already grown attached to him in the little time that she'd known him. Leaving him before knowing him better was going to be hard.

Eric was stroking Sookie's back in post coital bliss when felt a drop of water hit his chest and pulled Sookie back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm being foolish. I'm just so… happy."

"I'm happy too, Sookie. Are you sure that is the reason for your tears?"

Sookie nodded to answer him.

"Okay, but you'll tell me if another else is bothering you, right?"

"Of course, I will," Sookie whispered as she tried to stop more tears from falling.

She pulled his face down to kiss him softly. Gasping at the intensity of the feelings coursing through her body, she deepened the kiss.

Eric slid his hand into her hair with a deep groan at the pleasure her kiss was bringing him, and he returned the kiss, pulling her up to lie across his chest.

Sookie broke the kiss and took a deep breath to calm down. She laid her head into the crook of his shoulder and ran her fingers across the light patch of hair on his chest in a soothing manner. It had them both falling asleep on the damp bed in no time at all.

o~o~O~o~o

Sookie was running along the beach in the rain on a cold dark night. An invisible force beckoned her forward and she increased her pace to join a lone figure standing off in the distance. As she neared the figure, the moonlight revealed it was Eric. He turned and smile before opening his arms, waiting for her to reach him. With each step she took it seemed he moved further and further away. She yelled out for him to wait but he disappeared into the night. She stopped and hugged herself as the tears fell.

"He's gone."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from the back. Thinking it was Eric, she wiped her eyes and turned in his hold.

"Eric, I thought you-"

Her words were cut off in her throat as she faced the person holding her. His face was a shadow with glowing eyes and a sinister grin. His arms tightened around her and she gasped as it became hard for her to breathe. Fighting to get free from the dark stranger, she pounded on his chest and clawed his face, trying to get him to let her go. The stranger laughed manically and held onto her tighter.

"You're mine, Sookie! You're all mine and I will never let you go."

"NO!" Sookie screamed out and fought by kicking and screaming.

"Sookie! Sookie, wake up!" Eric shook her and tried to rouse her from her nightmare.

"No, no, no! Let me go," Sookie cried out and clawed at Eric's hands on her.

"Sookie, it's a dream; wake up!" Eric yelled at her, keeping his hold on her shoulders.

"Eric? Oh, Eric," Sookie sobbed and threw her arms around him as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here, shush; I've got you," Eric whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair with his free hand while keeping his hold on her with his other.

"Eric, oh Lord, it was horrible. He wouldn't let me go," Sookie struggled to say between sobs.

"It's over, baby. I won't let anyone harm you." He pulled her face back as he kissed her forehead. "Now calm down before you start to hyperventilate."

Sookie took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and started to hiccup from all the crying. He laid them back on the pillows and drew up the duvet around her like a warm cocoon. She clung onto Eric's shoulders tightly, and wrapped her legs around his. She tried to stay awake, but couldn't resist the pull of sleep with Eric humming to her.

Eric continued to stroke and run his fingers though Sookie's hair to calm her down. He felt her arm loosen its grip on one of his shoulders and knew she was finally falling back to sleep. He hoped she would be able to sleep the rest of the night without any further bad dreams. Taking her hand in his, he threaded his fingers through hers, and brought up their joined hands to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand lightly. He lowered it from his lips and held it against his heart.

Burying his nose into her hair, he inhaled her intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of peaches and cinnamon from her shampoo and something else entirely unique to her. He was quickly becoming addicted to her enticing aroma as well as to having her in his arms and in his bed.

Suddenly, the reality of the short time they had left came upon him. She'd be returning to school in a few days and he'd have no choice but to say goodbye to her. Would she want to try a long distance relationship with him? He wasn't sure of the answer and pushed those thoughts away.

He diverted his thoughts elsewhere and focused on Sookie's stalker. Whoever it was Eric hoped that he would be caught soon. If that wasn't possible he'd be happy just to get his hands on him before any harm came to Sookie.

He never would have thought that such powerful protective instincts would materialize at the mere thought of harm coming to her.

_If only there was a way to protect her from her nightmares, but how do you protect someone from their dreams?_

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smiled thinking it was perfect. Satisfied with his ingenious idea he pulled back to watch her sleep for awhile.

_How was it possible that this sweet, fragile woman crashed into my life and turned it upside down? _

"What have you done to me, Sookie?" He whispered in the dark before he finally allowed sleep to drag him under.

o~o~O~o~o

Johan Glassport was a brilliant lawyer who worked with many distinguished families in Louisiana. Besides being the Compton's family attorney, his specialty lied in keeping their secrets hidden to avoid disgracing a family's reputation. Johan helped keep Bill's juvenile discretions from becoming public knowledge when he had his first encounter with the law. He orchestrated payoffs to help convince the family of the girls Bill harassed from pursuing further legal actions by drawing up an agreement and compensating them for their troubles.

"How may I be of assistance with this evening, Mr. Compton?"

"I've found myself in another difficult situation that requires your special attention. It involves a woman that met an unfortunate demise. It seems in my haste I have not been as careful as I thought and I may be brought in for questioning."

"William, why didn't you call me before you got into this predicament? I could have advised you on how to proceed."

"I believed I had covered my tracks sufficiently but I've just realized in my haste I may have left behind some physical evidence."

"What kind of physical evidence? I need the details so I can work on your defense plan."

"Possibly blood and for certain I dropped some rohypnol."

"How did you leave blood behind? Did she scratch you in defense? If so, then she may have more DNA under her nails."

"No, she didn't touch me. Her cat attacked me after he tripped me. I was diligent in removing any prints, but the DNA can be a problem."

Johan had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape at the thought of a cat attacking Bill. If Johan hadn't been indebted to the Compton family he would have avoided them at all cost. His parents worked for the Compton's and when they learned of his interests in pursuing a law degree, they offered to pay for his tuition to college. At the time he thought it a blessing, but now he knew better. The Compton's had many secrets they hid from the public and he'd been privy to them all. He knew how this case would end if Bill was brought up for charges in this murder. He'd have to fight to keep him out of jail and use the Compton's money and privilege to hide the truth again.

With each passing day, he grew weary of defending the high and mighty of society with their holier than thou attitudes. Yes, they paid the bills, but it didn't help him get any rest at night. He stayed up many a nights thinking of getting off another over privileged individual who would continue their perverse crimes on another victim.

"I understand." Johan sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Please refrain from diverting any further attention in your direction. It will take the authorities a few days to receive any results from any possible DNA samples. By then I'll be able to meet with you and discuss the rest of the details. This may be difficult, but I think I have some ideas. Keep me informed with any new developments that may arise and I'll see you soon."

"How about you focus more on how to get me out of this situation and less on me staying out of trouble - that is what you are paid for, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Compton. I'm just about to finish the case I'm working on. Luckily for you I have a license to practice in Texas. If you are arrested before I am able to arrive, say nothing and I'll deal with it when I land."

"Thank you, I'll be in touch."

Bill ended the call and lay back on the small bed in his room. He'd been unconsciously winding and unwinding the red and black stripped silk tie, he'd used to steal Julie's last breath, around his hands while he was talking to Johan. Now staring at the ceiling, he recalled the rush of adrenaline he'd felt as he allowed his usually restrained emotions to slip and his dark urges to take over.

He would've liked to spend more time with Julie and enjoyed all she had to offer, but remembering Sookie with Eric made him lose control and take his rage out on Julie. Her quick demise was sealed as he thought of Sookie allowing the lifeguard to touch what was his.

Thinking of Julie made Bill's thoughts quickly turn to the other matter at hand. He tormented himself over the possible consequences he would have to pay for his loss of control, and over what other evidence he'd been careless to leave behind. He had been so careful since his last encounter. Now he would most likely be sent back to jail, or worse to a hospital - similar the one he'd been sent to in Louisiana. He'd rather die that be forced into that situation again. His only hope was that he'd have his hands on Sookie by then and be long gone before the cops figured out he was involved in Julie's murder.

"Sookie." He groaned out her name in the darkened room.

Tightening the tie around his fists he closed his eyes and dreamed of the way his beautiful Sookie would look, dressed in a white dress, golden hair splayed perfectly across the pillows she lay on, bound and wanting him to take her, begging him to touch her. He'd do all sorts of perverse and depraved things to her. He shuddered in anticipation of breaking Sookie of her rebellious ways and bending her to his will. He would force her to pleasure him then torture her for her indiscretions with that filthy lifeguard. With a smile on his face and the tie wrapped around his hand, he slipped into dreams of taking Sookie.

He awoke the next morning with the sunlight cracking through the slit of the drawn curtains. He rose from the bed with a groan and creak of his bones, and walked to the bathroom to take care of his morning rituals. While dressing, he turned on the television to see if any new news was reported on Julie. It was a little after ten, so he figured the next news report wouldn't be on until noon. Turning off the TV, he left the room in search of breakfast and the newspaper.

Stopping into a Denny's, he grabbed a newspaper from the stand just outside the doors and sat down to wait for his server. A young buxom blonde with pearly whites and baby blues that attended him was a bit too bubbly for his liking. Sarah, her nametag stated, was overly flirty as she smacked on her gum while taking his order. She indiscreetly rubbed her breasts across his arm as she lowered to her knees to wipe up the coffee she spilled as she delivered it. He held in his groan and shifted in his seat as he pictured her blonde mane as Sookie's serving him on her hands and knees.

He shook his head to force the image out from it. It seemed that Sookie was determined to find a way to enter his subconscious at every turn, and he had no way of escaping her. He dug his nails into his palms as he tried to tighten the reins on the beast that was threatening to harm the beautifully young Sarah with her pouty full lips, big innocent doe eyes, and small frame.

He quickly diverted his attention away from the tempting vixen who threatened to break his control to scan the newspaper. The front page story was about the discovery of a woman's body. Her identity was still withheld and nothing new seemed to have been released.

_No news was good news. It seems luck is on my side for the moment, but how long would that last?_

He saw Sarah approaching his table from the corner of his eye and offered her a smile and thanks as she set his meal down.

Bill finished his meal and left Sarah a nice tip. He would have warned her to stay away from men like him, but didn't want to frighten the young girl. Leaving the diner, he decided to take a quick detour past Eric's condo before returning to his room. Nearing the driveway, he saw one of Sookie's friends leave a black sedan and head to the front door, but there was no sign of Sookie. Turning around, he made his way back to his hotel. He unlocked his door and hit the remote to power up the television.

_Following the story that was first reported last night by our News 8 action reporter, Michelle Villegas, the identity of the woman who was found strangled in her home has now been released. _

_The body that was discovered late yesterday afternoon was that of a South Padre resident and prominent real estate agent, Julie Pierce. Julie Pierce, was reported to have met an unknown gentleman on the beach near her home. At this time, he is being sought in possible connection with this crime. _

_If anyone has information on this person of interest, please contact the local police at__ their crime number. 986-TIPS _

_With the discovery of the narcotic Rohypnol, commonly known as the date rape drug, in Ms. Pierce's home the authorities warn tourist to be cautious of their drinks and strangers. __Please be careful while celebrating your spring vacation. _

_In other news…_

"Fuck! Someone knows about me? How is that possible?" Bill threw the remote against the wall where it shattered in pieces. "Okay calm down, they would be calling if they knew my identity. I was careful…no one saw me. Or did they?"

o~o~O~o~o

"Sookie, Eric! We need…uh…uh..guh," Amelia stammered out as she rushed into Eric's room.

Jumping up at the sound of Amelia's yelling, Eric fell off the side of the bed, hit the floor with a loud thud and landed splayed out on the floor. Sookie abruptly sat up and looked from Amelia standing at the door wide eyed and open mouthed to Eric scrambling off the floor.

Eric stood up, rubbing his ass and reached for the sheet to cover his nude form when he saw Amelia staring at his manhood.

"Amelia! What the hell? Don't you knock?" Sookie was trying to hold in her laughter at Eric's abrupt awakening.

Amelia kept her eyes focused on where Eric held the sheet. Her eyes were glazed over as she finally closed her mouth and lazily smiled up at him.

"What did you want? Amelia? Hello…earth to Meekus." Sookie shook her hands to get Amelia's attention.

"Huh?" Amelia finally diverted her eyes from Eric's groin. "Oh…uh we need y'all to come to the living room. It's important. No wasting time, although I would if I had what I just saw." Amelia winked at Sookie.

"Get out!" Sookie screamed and grabbed for a pillow behind her. She threw it in Amelia's direction, but Amelia laughed and ducked out the door before it hit her.

"Well, that was a rude awakening," Eric rubbed the back of his head and stretched.

"Yeah, we better get out there before they send her back in. I'm not interested in watching her eye fuck you anymore."

Eric laughed and dropped the sheet. Sookie took in his slight morning wood and sighed wistfully.

"Keep your eyes in your head, or I'll take you now and damn what they want." Eric smirked at her.

"Okay…okay. Let's get a move on before I let you take advantage of me."

Eric walked over to his dresser and pulled out some jogging pants and a tank top. Throwing them on quickly, he strode across to Sookie and helped her off the bed.

Sookie looked at his outstretched hand and saw the scratches she'd left on his arms.

"Um…by the way, I'm sorry about last night. Thanks for waking me up. I hope I didn't harm you too much," Sookie frowned as she slid free from the bed with his help.

"It's nothing, and you're welcome, lover - anytime," Eric said as he placed his hands on either side of her hips and leaned down to press a kiss on her lips.

She wondered if he meant that. Would he always be there to comfort her from the dreams that tormented her nights? She'd been lucky to avoid them while she slept with him but all the stress from the stalker was starting to get to her.

After throwing on some clothes and brushing their teeth, they left the bedroom in a rush when they heard Pam call out for them to 'Stop fucking and get your asses out here.'

Walking into the living room, they found Pam, Hadley, and Amelia huddled on the sofa with their eyes on the television.

"It's about damn time. Didn't Amelia tell you it was important?" Pam snapped at them.

"Save the bitchiness for after my coffee, Pam. What is so important that it couldn't wait?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her in warning.

"No time for coffee, Stan is already on his way. Here…watch this," Pam said as she hit play on their DVR.

_Following the story that was first reported last night by our News 8 action reporter, Michelle Villegas, the identity of the woman who was found strangled in her home has now been released. _

_The body that was discovered late yesterday afternoon was that of a South Padre resident and prominent real estate agent, Julie Pierce. Julie Pierce, was reported to have met an unknown gentleman on the beach near her home. At this time, he is being sought in possible connection with this crime. _

_If anyone has information on this person of interest, please contact the local police at__ their crime number. 986-TIPS _

_With the discovery of the narcotic Rohypnol, commonly known as the date rape drug, in Ms. Pierce's home the authorities warn tourist to be cautious of their drinks and strangers. __Please be careful while celebrating your spring vacation. _

Sookie sat down next to the Amelia on the sofa, and watched the news report play on the large screen.

"What does this have to do with us? And why is Stan on his way over here?" Eric crossed his arms on his chest and questioned Pam.

"Well for starters, the victim does look eerily like Sookie, but more importantly, I know her! I've seen her at the beach and I saw her the last time she was known to be alive." Pam nodded towards the paused image of Julie on the screen.

"What are you talking about, Pam? Why do you think this has anything to do with me?" Sookie furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I saw her, that Julie woman, while I was working near Sookie's hotel. She was with an older man, and he matches the description of the man the hotel manager told you about. This was the day you all went on the yacht. I was doing my patrols and she caught my eye when I thought it was Sookie. I knew that wasn't possible but I noticed her again as I was leaving my shift. I'm not positive, but I think it's the same guy," Pam answered their questions.

"How likely is that? Seriously, Pam, I think you're reaching here," Amelia butted in.

"I don't know, Amelia. Pam may have a point. What did you tell Stan?" Eric directed the last part at Pam.

"I told him I may have seen the man they are looking for. He's on his way over to talk to me and see if I can help them with anything." Pam shrugged.

"Okay, lets deal with this more when he gets here. It may be all coincidence, but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Eric ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Sookie, are you ok?" Hadley's tentative voice asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm sure this has nothing to do with me. I just wished this was over with already." Sookie forced a smile to reassure her.

"How did you happen to see this news report anyways?" Eric asked them.

"I wanted to watch it last night but we kinda got carried away and missed it. I came in here to see if they were re-airing the story. When the girl's photo appeared on screed Pam recognized her immediately. She asked Amelia to go get you while she made a call," Hadley answered.

"It could all be coincidence or possibly related, but we won't know more until we talk to Stan. Maybe he can share something to help us figure it out?" Eric reached out to stroke her shoulder as she stared at Julie's picture. "I'm going to make something to eat. Would you like something, Sookie?"

"I'm not sure I can handle anything right now, but coffee would be nice," Sookie whispered and looked up at him with a lost look.

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. I won't let anything or anyone harm you. Trust me." Eric knelt down beside her and ran his hands over her legs.

Sookie nodded and offered him a soft smile. Eric left to start the coffee and make some grilled cheese sandwiches for them both. He knew she said didn't want anything, but he wanted her to try to eat something.

Stan showed up as they were sat at the breakfast bar and ate their sandwiches. Stan was a martial arts instructor on his time off and he had trained Eric, Tray, and Pam while they were completing their required lifeguard training. They became fast friends and hung out occasionally at the club and beach.

After explaining that she had seen Julie with a man at the beach, Stan asked Pam to follow him to the station so that she could talk to a sketch artist. He wanted to get a jump on releasing a composition sketch to the media as soon as possible.

Stan related that the result which had come back from the crime scene's partial finger print had well over 200 possible matches nationwide and they had no way of singling out one person. Pam's call had come at the perfect time and if her memory and recollection of the suspect could help them out, it would be a Godsend.

Eric relayed to Stan his worry about Sookie having a stalker and the break in at their hotel room. Although he did not have a lot to share with them about the murder, his interest was piqued with Sookie's situation. If there was any way to identify the suspect as the same person stalking her, it would help him solve the case. He told them there wasn't much he could do to help with the stalker situation until he made his identity known and unfortunately did something to harm her. Stan hoped it wouldn't come down to that, but his hands were tied when it came to stalking cases. He advised Eric to show them a few self defense tactics to help them in case this person tried to abduct them. After their chat, he left with Pam following him.

After learning of the poor woman's fate, Sookie, Hadley, and Amelia had no desire to go anywhere. Eric offered to fire up the pit and grill them all some lunch. Hadley suggested they lounge by the pool while they awaited Pam's return. After changing into their suits, they walked over to the lounge chairs to enjoy the sunrays.

"What's up with the candles out here?" Hadley asked the girls as they passed the hot tub on their way to the far end of the backyard.

Sookie smirked at the girls and sat down, then rubbed lotion on her arms.

"Why are you all smiling like a Cheshire cat over there?" Amelia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eric lit them up and poured bubbles in the hot tub for us last night," Sookie answered.

"That's so sweet; it's like straight out of some romance novel or something. I bet you melted right on his lap, didn't you, Sook?" Hadley asked Sookie while she slid her sunglasses on her face.

Sookie's smiled widened and just shrugged at the other girls.

"You're falling for the sex on the stick lifeguard, aren't you? Oh my God! You are! Look at the stars and hearts floating in your eyes. Shit, I knew it!" Amelia yelled out.

"Shut up! He'll hear you," Sookie bit her lip and peeked over at Eric setting up the food on the cooking stand next to the pit. "I don't know what I feel or what he feels for that matter."

"You haven't talked about it? We're not here for much longer, hon. What are you going to do when we go home and you're weeping from a broken heart?" Hadley asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go on to graduate from school and start my life, and he'll go back to being the heart throb lifeguard. It's just sex to him and there isn't much more I can do about that, can I?" Sookie sighed and sat back on the lounge chair.

"I don't know about that, cousin, Eric seems just as smitten with you as you are with him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way he's taking protecting you so seriously. Not a lot of guys would go thru that much trouble just for sex. Besides, I heard a radio talk show host say one time, 'you know he's in love with you when he wants to protect you more than having sex with you.' I think he's fallen for you, Sook." Hadley sat up on her elbows to talk to Sookie.

"I'm sure you're mistaken. He hardly knows me, and I hardly know him. How can he fall in love with a stranger?" Sookie shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not as bizarre as someone moving into a stranger's home becuase they are hiding from a stalker. Does that sound familiar?" Sookie was about to protest when she realized Amelia was right. "Sookie, you're in love with Eric and you can't hide it from us. We know you well enough to know when you're lying to yourself," Amelia added.

"You need to talk to him and see where he stands with this. You never know, he might feel the same way." Hadley shrugged her shoulders before laying back down again.

Sookie closed her eyes and thought over what Hadley was saying. Was it possible that Eric was falling for her? Would she be able to start a relationship with someone she met only a week ago? She didn't come on this trip looking for love, but it seemed she had no say in what fate had in store for her.

"You see… that's your problem, Sook. You have to set the rules up before anything happens. You need to learn to be more sexually free. Fuck who you want, when you want, and there's no need to worry about falling in love. I knew I wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to have fun with, so that wasn't too unexpected. And boy did I hit the jackpot with Tray. He's been keeping my sexual appetite properly satisfied. My God the things he can do with his-"

"Amelia! I don't want to hear about your or Tray's sex life. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that there's a limit on sharing too much information?" Sookie chastised her.

"You're no fun," Amelia rolled her eyes at Sookie and turned her attention to Hadley. "What about you, Had? What's up with you and Pam?"

"I'm not tied to Pam anymore than she's tied to me. We'll keep in touch and I'll hit her up when I'm in town," Hadley replied nonchalantly.

"That's what I'm talking about. Fuck buddies, huh? Hm, that might be a good idea for Tray and I." Amelia's grin widened at that thought.

"That's just great! So you all have it all worked out?" Sookie huffed.

"What's up with the attitude? You'd think Mr. Proportionate hadn't been keeping you properly satisfied with the bitch that's suddenly making an appearance."

"Amelia, don't even start with me. You could've knocked before rushing into his room."

"Why would I do that and miss out on the lovely eyeful I got this morning? You're one lucky bitch, Ms. Stackhouse."

"What did you see? You didn't tell me about seeing anything." Hadley turned her head to Amelia on her left.

"Oh, you have no idea. Hadley he was-"

"Stop right there!" Sookie sat up abruptly and pointed a finger in warning at Amelia.

"But, Sookie!" Hadley whined.

"No!" Sookie narrowed her eyes at them.

Amelia nudged Hadley with her foot, and when Sookie turned away. She lifted up her hands wide apart to show the size of Eric's manhood. Hadley stared at the width between Amelia's hands with her mouth open wide. Amelia and Hadley broke out in a fit of giggles at the look of exasperation on Sookie's face.

"If you're going to ignore me at least get it right," Sookie lifted her hands and opened them wider than Amelia's. "You did catch it while it was asleep."

Now both girls were staring at her in disbelief. Sookie chuckled lightly before turning back to enjoy the rays.

Feeling as if the mood had suddenly turned somber, Hadley broke the silence.

"Enjoy it while you can, Sook. Well be leaving soon and you don't know how long it'll be before you find another man that size." Hadley sighed wistfully.

Sookie had been thinking about that more as each day closed on their departure.

"Are you seriously going to give up on donkey dick? I swear I'll kick your ass if you don't talk to him,"

"Amelia, oh my God, I can't believe you just said that!" Sookie lifted her head to see Eric head into the house. Turning her head sharply back to Amelia she said, "What if he had heard you?"

"I'd think he'd be proud of my assessment of his manhood." Amelia waggled her eyebrows at Sookie.

"You're terrible. I don't even know why I encourage you."

"You love me, so hush." Amelia threw her a kiss.

"Yes, love ya bitch." Sookie lifted her middle finger to her mouth and kissed it before lowering it and blowing it at her.

Amelia winked back at her and they all had a laugh. Sookie closed her eyes and thought over the last week with Eric. There were good times and bad but the good definitely out weighted the bad for the most part and the majority of the bad had nothing to do with him. The girls were right, she needed to talk to him and there was no getting out of it. If she wanted a future with him she'd have to resist the urge to run off before they could talk. Feeling someone watching her, she opened her eyes to see Eric standing in front of the lounge chairs with a tray of cool drinks.

"I thought you ladies might like a drink," Eric smiled and kept his eyes on Sookie while he spoke.

The girls all opened their eyes to openly ogle his chiseled bare chest and low hung board shorts that hung off his hips. Their eyes slowly scanned down until they were all staring at the outline in his crotch area.

"I'll take that as a yes," Eric chuckled and set the tray down on the table beside them.

"Thanks, sweetie," Sookie finally choked out as he walked back to the grill. She turned to her friend and cousin and saw they were now drooling over Eric's finely sculpted ass. "You bitches suck."

* * *

What did you think? This has been the longest chapter to date and I hope it makes up for the long wait. I've been mapping out the ending and I'm starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's going to be hard for me to let these two go, but I can't make them go on forever. I hope you all will stick with me to the end and don't give up on me. Please review and leave me your thoughts.


	18. Smoke without Fire

A/N: What's this? Two posts within a week? Yes, I had this puppy pretty much written before I posted the last chapter. I can't promise I'll get the next one out as quickly but I'll do my best, seeing as how I end this one. *evil laugh* You'll understand what I'm talking about at the end.

I'm amazed by all the attention this story is getting. I never knew the madness of my imagination would garner so many awesome readers. Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance.

A little note to all the new lurkers adding alerts: Please stop by to leave your thoughts at the bottom. If you have nothing to say feel free to leave a lurker face (O.O) to let me know you're watching me. Hehehe I love all my lurkers and readers alike. *sloppy kisses to you all*

Viking sized hugs in appreciation for all your help go out to rcherry1977. *Turns on 'wasted life'* Thanks for your precious time, Southernlady23. I owe you a dance later. *giggles and blows you a kiss*

All remaining mistakes are mine.

Song to listen to this chapter: Smoke without Fire – Duffy

Disclaimer: I don't own them. All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris. All others belong to my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 18:

After delivering the iced tea to the girls, Eric walked back to the grill with a huge grin on his face. Turning over the burgers, his attention was pulled away as he heard his cell phone ringing. He ran into the house to answer it and saw it was Tray.

"Hey, man, how's work?"

"Work is good. Lots of beautiful women making the time pass quickly. I got a number from this one girl…man, you have no idea. She'll be in town for another week, so I'm looking forward to giving her a call."

"What about Amelia? I thought you guys were hitting it off."

"Amelia's good times, but she's returning to Austin soon. We're not the relationship type - if you catch my drift."

"So, no walking down the aisle for you two in the future?" Eric laughed into the phone.

"Ha! If anyone's headed for the chapel, it's you and Sookie. You've been attached at the hip since she moved into your bed. What's going on with you two?" Tray chuckled back.

"I'm not sure about the chapel, but I do like her." Eric sighed deeply. "I don't know what's going through her head at this point. You know how women can be."

"Women. So, are you going to ask her to be your _girlfriend_? Turn in your bachelor ways for holding hands and date nights?"

Eric laughed out loud at Tray's words and walked to the French doors to look out at Sookie tanning.

"She's worth it. From what little I've learned about her, I'd be willing to give it try."

"Seriously, dude? I can't believe this girl has you so flipped. Shit, next you'll be spouting off sonnets. What the fuck is up with that?"

"I don't know, Tray. She's different from the others. There's just something about her that makes me want to be different. I know it's cheesy, but it's the truth."

"Well, what are you going to do about it? She's not here for much longer; you need to figure something out before she leaves."

"I know man…I know." Eric ran his hands through his hair. "What'd you call for anyways?"

"Oh yeah, that hot red head…Sophie stopped by looking for you. She said to remind you that tonight is ladies' night and they're running low on supplies. She tried to call your cell, but it went straight to your voicemail."

"Uh, Sophie Anne is the last thing I want to deal with right now. I'd fire her if I was sure she wouldn't run off trying to sue me for bogus sexual harassment charges. If I had known what she was like before hooking up with her, I'd have stayed far away from her. That girl is trouble."

Eric thought back on the unfortunate day he'd met Sophie Anne. She was visiting South Padre, and they had fun while she was in town. He thought he was done with her craziness when she left for home, but was proven wrong when she'd showed up a month later. She decided on a whim to move here to be closer to him. Feeling responsible for her decision to move here, he gave her a job at the club. Now she was a thorn in his side.

"You need to nip that shit in the bud. Just fire her ass and deal with the consequences."

"I hear you, she's skating on thin ice as it is; she fucks up one more time and I'm done. Look, I need to finish grilling these burgers before I burn them. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay man, I'll see you then."

Eric didn't want to worry about Sophie Anne, so he went back to flipping the burgers. He walked into the kitchen to check the fridge for some sides and saw a tub of potato salad. He grabbed the tub along with some chips and started setting the outdoor table. The weather was nice and the huge umbrella would keep them shaded while they enjoyed their lunch.

He finished setting up and placed the burger patties on a plate for the girls to fix them up the way they liked. Feeling mischievous, he took off running towards the pool and decided to canon ball into the pool, close to where the girls were at. As he hit the water, he heard their screams above him. He stood up from the water with a booming laugh, and saw the girls all glaring at him, their hair dripping from the splash.

"ERIC!" they yelled at him in unison.

"Lunch is ready, ladies." Eric continued to laugh.

Wading through the water, he made his way to the stairs. He watched as the girls grabbed towels to dry themselves. They all shot him one last glare as they headed to the patio set up. Sookie lagged behind and when Eric was beside her, she shoved his shoulder to push him back into the water.

Amelia and Hadley turned in time to see Eric's arms flail as he fell into the water again. They laughed and high fived Sookie. When Eric resurfaced, they sprinted toward the table as fast as they could.

"I'll get you back for that, Sookie," he threatened as he clamored out of the pool.

"You can try, but you'll have to catch me first." Sookie teased with her hands on her hips.

Eric laughed at her challenge and darted toward her.

"Eric! No!" Sookie hid behind the table, using it as a barrier to keep him away from her.

They dodged each other while moving around Amelia and Hadley. Sookie broke away and tried to run towards the far side of the hot tub, but Eric anticipated her move and ran around the table to catch her around the waist.

"You're freezing! Put me down!" Sookie giggled and tried to wiggle free.

"Not happening. It's only fair that you go in the water as well." Eric hauled her off to the pool, keeping her in his grasp.

"You wouldn't dare! Eric, let me down!"

Eric ignored her pleas and jumped into the water with Sookie still in his arms. Sookie came up sputtering water that rushed into her mouth as she screamed out. She turned to Eric who chuckled at her cute pout.

"Oh come on, we're even now."

Sookie splashed him before she swam back to the pool's stairs. She tried to keep an angry expression on her face, but one look at Eric's worried gaze and she burst into laughter. Swimming up to her, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They heard someone clear their throat and they broke apart when Amelia told them she was trying to eat and unless they were going to put on a show, they needed to stop now. Laughing at Amelia, they left the pool, and walked back to finally eat.

Pam returned shortly after and told them the sketch was being released to the media and would be shown on the nightly news. After their meal, the girls started cleaning up. Sookie found Eric in his room, stripping the sheets and gathering the dirty clothes. She stood in the doorway to the laundry room staring in awe, as he loaded the washer. He looked up at her and smiled as he continued his task. Most men would be clueless as to how a washer worked, but once again Eric was an exception to that stereotype.

"Wow, so you cook and do laundry," Sookie mentioned with a smirk. "It seems you're the perfect package. You'll make a great wife to someone someday."

Eric chuckled. "Well, don't get your hopes up, baby. I'm holding out for the perfect mate." They both laughed loudly and Eric pulled her in for an embrace.

Sookie changed the subject. "So, do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I have to go into the club this evening. Would you prefer to stay here with Pam and Hadley while I work?"

"Would it be okay for me to go with you? I mean I don't want to distract you or anything, so it's okay if I can't."

"Of course it's okay. I would like nothing better than for you to stay close to me." Eric squeezed her tighter.

"Then, I'd like to go with you," Sookie leaned in to whisper against his lips.

Eric pressed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled up at her. They left the laundry room just in time to see Tray come through the doors. Amelia ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tray grabbed two handfuls of her ass, helping to hold her up as she kissed him wildly.

"Amelia, I don't want a free show. Take that some place private," Sookie returned her words from early.

"Oh, hush. We were just leaving. Weren't we, honey cock?"

"Amelia! I've had enough dirty talk from you today."

"Sookie, stop being a prude, you know me and dirty go hand and hand. Beside you can never have enough dirty in your life. You love it or you wouldn't be my friend."

Sookie shook her head at Amelia as Tray carted her out the door, while he yelled out a goodbye to everyone. The group of friends laughed at their antics before Eric locked the door, and headed to his room with Sookie to shower and change for the club.

Pam and Hadley decided to hit up the strip club, Tangerines, for the night. Before heading out, Pam set the DVR to record the local news. She had a gut feeling that all would be revealed soon enough.

o~o~O~o~o

Bill was extremely frustrated with the possibility that someone may have seen him with Julie. He was starting to feel his chance to capture Sookie slip between his fingers. Feeling helpless, he left his hotel and drove towards Eric's condo. Parking up the street, he waited, watching for any sign of Sookie.

His wait paid off when he saw her walking with the lifeguard to his red corvette. He started his car and waited behind a few car lengths, before pulling out and following them. He recognized the route was the one that took him to the club where he first doped Sookie's drink. He parked and waited in the car for the club to open.

o~o~O~o~o

Being in the club again seemed like a surreal dream. It looked so different from what Sookie remembered of her first night there. It was early evening, so the music was low, while the bartenders and waitresses ran around setting up for the night.

Sookie noticed all the waitresses were dressed in black satin halter tops, matching satin hot pants with garters holding up their thigh high fishnet stockings, and platform high heels. Each one looked more gorgeous than the next and she felt inferior to the attractive women that surrounded Eric each night.

Eric led Sookie around the club by the hand, introducing her to a few of the workers as they passed. They were all polite, welcoming her to South Padre and asking about her vacation. Eric ended the tour by carrying her into his office in a fit of giggles. Setting her down by his desk, he turned and crossed the room to close and lock the door. He turned and smiled at her as he slowly approached her and pinned her against his desk.

"I've been day dreaming of taking you on this desk since you told me you'd be coming to work with me tonight. Care to make my fantasy come true, Lover?" Eric waggled his brows playfully at her.

"Don't you have work to catch up on?" Sookie slapped his chest and kissed him chastely.

"I do, but I can take a break anytime. It's one of the advantages of being in charge."

"Well, the faster you get your work done, the faster we can get home and enjoy the rest of the night."

"True, but don't think I'm letting you off easy tonight." He leaned down to nibble just below her ear.

"You're not playing fair and I wouldn't think you would," she gasped out as he continued nibbling down her neck. "Now stop before I give into you."

Eric chuckled and gave her a heated kiss. Sookie was close to saying to hell with it, when he cut the kiss and released her with a smirk.

"Okay, time to get this work over with. Stop enticing me, temptress, or I'll never get done."

Sookie scoffed at him and turned to sit on the small sofa across from his desk with a huff. Eric winked at her before he looked down at the paperwork scattered on his desk.

After a few hours with Sookie lounging on the sofa and looking through some magazines, she asked if he wanted anything from the bar.

"A bottle of water would be nice. Thank you."

"Coming right up; I'll be right back," Sookie said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Eric pulled her across his lap to lay a proper kiss on her full lips. He slid his hand under her short skirt hem, gave one of her cheeks a playful squeeze before she left.

Sookie was flushed with heat as she left Eric's office and walked towards the music, while fanning her face. The club was in full swing and the floor was packed. Moving through the throngs of people, she slowly made her way to the crowded bar. She saw a beautiful waitress she hadn't met earlier with a long mane of red hair curled down her back. Her bright green cat-like eyes looked over Sookie's body in a condescending manner.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Hello...um…I didn't get to meet you earlier, but I'm Sookie. I'm a guest of Eric's and I was wondering if you would grab two bottled waters for us?"

"Sookie, huh, I heard from the other girls that you're not from around here? Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm visiting from Austin." Sookie forced a smile at the waitress.

"Oh…so you're Eric's flavor of the week. How long are you in town?" the waitress sneered at Sookie.

Sookie instantly went on the defensive with the way this woman was talking to her. Ignoring her snide remark she said, "Flavor of the week?"

"Oh how precious, you didn't know that about Eric? Well let me give you a heads up. Eric knows how to show the tourists a good time…until they leave that is, and he finds someone new to entertain. You're not the first and I'm sure you won't be the last vacation girl he fucks. A man like Eric is too much for one woman and he doesn't take encores. Trust me, I know from personal experience."

Sookie looked at the stunning waitress with her thin statuesque frame, large breasts barely contained in the snug halter top, and long toned legs. A lump filled her throat and she didn't want to hear anything else from this woman. She knew about Eric was a lady's man before she'd met him, but hearing this insight from one of his past conquests was more than she could handle.

"I'm just warning you, honey. Take it or leave it, it's your choice. I was naïve when I had my one shot with him and I moved here to be close to him, thinking we had something special. But since I started working here, I've had to watch him as he took home a different woman every night. It's not fun watching the object of your desire breaks your heart night after night. I'm trying to warn you before it's too late."

Sookie wasn't sure if she should be anger or pity for the girl before her. "Don't you have tables to tend to? I'm sure Eric doesn't pay you to stand around and publicize his personal life," Sookie said with more courage than she felt.

The waitress shrugged her shoulders and turned with a smirk to go back to her tables, feeling as if she done her damage by Sookie's shocked expression.

Sookie snapped out of her inner turmoil and ordered the waters from Jacques, one of the good looking bartenders Eric had introduced to her earlier. He was sweet and concerned when he asked if she was all right. She assured him she was fine before she walked back to Eric's office.

There was a small break in the path before her and she was able to see Eric leaning against the hallway doors that led to his office. With a smile on her face she weaved through the rest of the crowd separating them, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Eric abruptly pull a beautiful brunette that approached him into the hallway. She followed behind them curious to see what this woman wanted with Eric and saw him drag the woman into his office.

"Eric, darling, I've missed you so much."

Sookie stopped in her tracks after hearing the woman's high voice. She could just see into the office without being obvious to her listening in.

"Felicia, what are you doing here?" Eric growled out.

"Now Eric, is that any way to greet a former lover? I returned a week ago and your lovely red haired waitress informed me I could find you here tonight. Have you missed me?" Felicia asked as she ran her hands up Eric's chest.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time that I'm not interested, Felicia." Eric grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his chest.

"I'm sure I could change your mind if you gave me a chance, Eric. We could relive old memories. Will you meet me at my hotel tonight? I'm at the Hilton – room 636."

"I don't think so, Felicia. I have a previous engagement," Eric responded in a flat voice.

Sookie stood still as she heard Eric's response to the woman. She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her that he was with her. Dropping the waters to the floor, she turned away from Eric and the woman to make her way out the hallway.

Eric heard a sound in the hallway and turned to see Sookie in the corner of his eye. He let go of Felicia's wrists and turned to try to stop Sookie. Felicia followed Eric's gaze and saw Sookie moving away from the doorway.

She grabbed his elbow to halt him. "A young girl, Eric, you can't be serious. How can a girl possibly satisfy your needs? You need a woman, darling,"

"Leave now with what little pride you have left." Eric yanked his elbow free from Felicia's clutch and rushed off to follow Sookie.

Sookie pushed passed the door at the end of the hallway and navigated quickly through the crowds to the front entrance of the club. Once she stepped free from the doors she stopped to take a breath of fresh cool air, trying to calm herself. She started walking down the sidewalk, away from the club.

o~o~O~o~o

Bill had been lurking around the front of the club keeping an eye out for Sookie. His chance came as he saw her headed towards him. He walked out the doors and turned into an alley on the side of the club. Waiting in dark, he leaned against the brick wall for her to pass him. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, his mouth watered in anticipation of finally getting his prize. He heard her heels getting louder on the pavement and slightly stepped into the light, waiting for her to appear. She had her head down and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Lifting his hands to snatch her, he saw her turn around to look behind her.

_Shit! No, no, no!_

Bill looked past Sookie and saw the damn lifeguard running towards her. He watched helplessly as his opportunity to take her slipped away again. She was steps away from his grasp, yet he could do nothing as she crossed the street with Eric following her. With a groan of frustration, he banged his head against the brick wall. Undeterred, he thought it best to follow the couple in the shadows behind them.

o~o~O~o~o

Sookie knew Eric was behind her as she crossed the street to walk on the beach. She was taking deep pulls of breathe, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

_How could I be so foolish? Of course he has women throwing themselves at him. He's gorgeous and single. Why was I thinking he'd be willing to try a relationship with me? That waitress was right I'd been so naïve to think he wanted more. _

Eric followed her as she walked along the shore silently. He knew what was troubling her.

"Forget about her, Sookie. Don't let her ruin our night." Eric walked beside her and reached for her hand.

"Forget about her? What about the others, Eric? How can I forget them if they work with you and know where to find you? Is that what you do on a nightly basis?"

Sookie pulled her hand from his as he reached for it.

"What are you talking about? What did Sophie say to you? I saw her talking to you."

"Nothing… just leave me alone. I need some time alone to think."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what happened. Have you forgotten that someone is after you? Talk to me, what did she say?"

"She was warning me not to get attached to you. After seeing that lady with her hands on you, I think what she said came at a perfect time," Sookie sighed in defeat. "I don't want to be another notch on your belt of conquests, Eric. I think it's better if we just end this before I get hurt more than I already am."

"End it? You can't be serious. Yes, I went out with other women, but that was before you. You can't hold me responsible for the past. That's not fair, Sookie. I can't change it any more than you can change yours," Eric placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze up to his.

"Look at me, Sookie. Being with those women didn't mean anything because I never had feelings for them. Please believe me when I say that it's different with you. No one has ever made me feel this way and I don't want to lose you…ever."

"How can you say that, Eric? We've only known each other a week. We've had our fun. The sex was…great, but how would this work? I'll be in Austin and you'll be here with all the beautiful people you surround yourself with. "

"This is more than sex to me. Although it is nice, it's not everything. I want more with you, Sookie. Trust what I'm telling you as the truth. I've told you before that I plan on being in your life long after spring break ends. I'm not going anywhere. What do I have to do to show you that I want more?"

"But Eric, you could have anyone you wanted. Any woman would be happy to be yours. Why would you want to settle for me and all the trouble my life attracts?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but I do. You bring feelings out of me like no other. You've crashed into my life and turned it upside down. Since meeting you, I've realized that I've been searching for someone like you. You're the only one I want, Sookie. You make me want to be a better man, and finally live a life I can be proud of. I don't care about the trouble that follows you, I'll be there to protect you, and to hold you when you're down."

Sookie looked up into his eyes that shone with sincerity. She'd been feeling their connection grow everyday that passed, but she kept denying it. She'd been overanalyzing things like she always tended to do and thought it was impossible for her to fall for someone so quickly. Looking at Eric and hearing his words proved that she was not the only one falling.

Suddenly the sky opened up and a down pour drenched their moonlight confessions. With a squeal from Sookie, Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her towards one of the locked up lifeguard stands a few feet from where they were.

"Enough words, Sookie. Let me show you how I feel."

Cupping her trembling chin, he tilted her head back and placed his lips on her full lips. It was slow at first, but as Sookie gasped at the intensity of love she felt in his kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and threaded his fingers into her wet hair to keep her close.

Sookie threw her arms around his neck to pull him into her further. She didn't want to let go of him, not now or ever. No more wasting the little time they had left thinking about ex lovers or psycho stalkers. Here and now, on this beach in South Padre, in the moonlight with this man she was falling in love with, was all that mattered. Breaking away from their passionate kiss, she looked up into Eric's blazing blue eyes.

"Oh, Eric…"

"You're beautiful, Sookie. Whether you want to believe that or not - you are. All I want to do right now is worship you like the goddess you are."

Sookie knew then that she loved this man. She loved him and there was no rationalizing it anymore. She'd fallen for the lifeguard and she couldn't deny it any longer.

o~o~O~o~o

Anger boiled inside of Bill as he watched the two lovers walk along the beach. Suddenly it started to rain and he saw them run to a lifeguard stand for shelter. They stood there for a minute before the lifeguard unlocked the door and pulled Sookie inside. Feeling as if he was losing his chance to possess Sookie, he turned around to think of his next plan of attack.

"If I can't have you, Sookie, no one can. I will make sure of that."

He scanned the nearby stores and saw a liquor store not far off. With a malicious thought glinting through his mind, he made his way towards it. After making his purchases, he walked back to his vehicle and popped the trunk looking for what he needed. Grabbing a small cloth and tire iron that was inside, he closed the trunk and opened the driver's side door to slide inside. Having read once that adding sugar would help the fire spread quicker, Bill began pouring the sugar into the bottle of liquor he purchased. He worked slowly, making sure to get most of it inside without spilling it. He tore the cloth in half and stuffed one end into the neck of the bottle. He hid the bottle in his jacket pocket and tucked the tire iron under his arm as he exited the car.

Being cautious, he kept darting his eyes around to ensure no one was nearby as he made his way towards the small lifeguard stand. Walking silently up the ramp that led to the door of the stand, he pressed his ear up to it. He heard a low moan and fisted the tire iron in his hands. His dark side wanted blood, but he resisted the urge. Pushing the tire iron into place, he wiped his prints off of it with the other half of the cloth. He walked to the side of the door and peeked inside of the window. He saw Sookie lying on the floor with Eric above her kissing and touching her body. With a low growl, Bill took the bottle out, using the cloth to handle it, along with the lighter and lit it. With one last glance he hurled the Molotov cocktail through the window.

o~o~O~o~o

Eric was enjoying proving to Sookie how much he cared for her, when he noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to his left just as the window of the stand shattered and a flaming bottle came crashing towards them. He instinctively blocked Sookie with his body as the bottle crashed, spilling the flammable liquid on the floor near them. He jumped to his feet as Sookie screamed out and tried to stomp the fire out.

"Eric, your arm!" Sookie yelled out and looked for something to extinguish it.

Eric's attention was diverted from fighting the blaze and he quickly threw off his jacket in attempts to stop it from harming him. He threw it to the floor and stomped it out.

Sookie grabbed some life jackets and tried to help put out the fire. It was spreading quickly and there didn't seem to be much they could do.

"Sookie, we need to get out of here. Grab my hand," Eric yelled as he reached for her.

She grabbed onto his hand tightly and they jumped over the flames near the door.

Eric moved to push the door open to escape and his heart dropped as he realized they were locked inside. Turning to Sookie, he looked at her with fear evident in his eyes.

_How are we going to get out of here? _

The smoke was getting thicker in the room, and making it hard for them to breathe. They were trapped near the door and the flames were quickly closing in on them. Sookie looked into his eyes and burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

_Oh God, this is the end.  


* * *

_

Bwahahaha Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there. It was time for a cliffie don't you think?

So will they make it out all right? Or will they be crispy next chapter I post?

I know there was indeed a fire but I thought the song fit some areas and hinted that there was a fire. I hope that makes sense.

Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. See you all next time.

Chapter links: (removes spaces)

Waitresses uniforms http: / img696. imageshack. Us /I /blackleatherhaltertopho. jpg/

http: / img706. imageshack. us/i/ blackgarterboyshorts. jpg/


	19. Burn

A/N: I'm so evil for leaving you with that cliffhanger for so long. I apologize for taking so long, but RL seems to be keeping me away from this fic, and it doesn't help that my muses have been popping in to leave me little tidbits of future story ideas. I've started working a bit on those, but I want to get them mostly written before I post. Please put me on author alert if you're interested in what I'll be posting in the future.

In other news, I may be heading back to work soon and I'm not sure how this will affect my posting schedule. I'm hoping I'll still have free time to keep you all coming back for more. I really dislike when an author rushes an ending that I've invested my time with, so I promise not to do that or leave it incomplete. I'll stick to the end if you'll join me.

Okay, back to the moment you've all been waiting for. What is happening in the burning shack of love? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll meet you all at the bottom.

Special thanks to my beta mistress Southernlady23. Thank you for cracking the whip to encourage me to get this chapter out. I loves you!

Viking kisses go out to my great proofreader rcherry1977. I has love for you too. *giggles*

All remaining mistakes are all mine.

Song to listen to this chapter: Burn – Mad at Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Stan was amazed by the details Pam was able to relate to the composite sketch artist. After scanning the drawing into their facial recognition system, he sent off copies to the news stations around the area. With no hits on the local or national databases with the information they had gathered, he was hoping that someone would be able to identify the person of interest and call the tip line with the sketch.

For now, all they had to go on was the DNA they had collected and it was still going to be a while until it was finished being processed. Once the results came back, he hoped they would know what direction to go in next.

Walking into the office he shared with his partner, Stan offered a cup of coffee to Barry.

"Thanks." Barry made a grab for the steaming cup and took a swig.

"You're welcome; have you heard any news from the coroner on the Pierce case?" Stan asked as he leaned against the door jab with his mug of coffee. He and Horowitz had been burning the late night oil trying to come up with new leads on the case.

"Yes. Autopsy revealed that she died of ligature strangulation_. From the ligature marks found on her neck, Cal thinks they were made from some type of rope, cord, or some other thin material. We were unable _to find the object used to strangle Ms. Pierce at the scene, so the killer most likely took the object with him when he left_," Barry recounted from the report and the logged findings from the homicide scene._

_He took the ligature with him? Why would the murderer do that? _Stan thought as he took another drag of coffee into him before he focused back on what his partner was saying.

"Unfortunately, the murderer was wise enough not to leave his hand prints on her skin," Barry leaned back in his chair.

"Was there any evidence of Ms. Pierce being sexually assaulted?" Stan furrowed his brow trying to puzzle this all together in his mind.

"No. At the moment there is no motive for this homicide. It seems to be a random act, but by the careful actions of the killer, he must have some sort of experience with this type of crime."

"That's my suspicion as well. In any event, we may have a lead with the sketch I just released to the press. Ms. Ravenscroft, possibly being the last known person to see Ms. Pierce with an unknown male, may be our only lead at the moment." Stan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Monitor the tip line for any incoming calls regarding the news report. I'm off to speak with Burnham about the DNA. Hopefully he has something more to help with this mess."

"Sure thing, boss, I'll get right on it." Barry gave him a nod before leaving his desk.

Stan exited the office and made his way to crime lab located at the back of the precinct. When he pushed through the large swinging doors to enter Bobby's lair, his attention was pulled from his destination by a loud meow to his left.

Turning sharply, he saw a familiar large grey cat sitting up on Bobby's desk. He furrowed his brow in confusion and crossed the room quickly to hit the intercom button on the wall.

"Bobby!" he yelled through the intercom.

Stan watched through the viewing window of the clean room as Bobby jerked, startled by the loud disturbance. Bobby looked up at Stan with wide eyes. He dropped what he was working on and scrambled into the air lock to be disinfected. When the lock was disengaged, Bobby came rushing out in his white cover up suit, mask, and protection goggles.

"Yes, Stan? What can I do for you?" he asked while he pulled the mask free from his mouth.

"What the hell is this cat doing in here?" Stan pointed to Tootie who had paused midway on licking his paw to look up at the two men. "Shouldn't he be at the animal shelter?"

"Well, they were short on space and since Señor Tootie and I got on so well I signed up to foster him."

"Señor Tootie?" Stan couldn't help but chuckle at Bobby feeling as he felt his anger dissipate.

"Yes, don't you see his white mustache?" Bobby crossed his hands across his chest in defense. "He looks like a señor with it so that's what I'm calling him."

Stan looked over at the cat and laughed when he saw the little white patch of hair that did resemble a small mustache. "So you thought it'd be a good idea to bring him in to work with you? Are you not worried that he'll contaminate the evidence? In case you're not aware, we don't host a 'bring your pet to work' program."

"I'm very aware of that, Detective Davis. I've already discussed the situation with Chief Edgington. He agreed to Señor Tootie spending the day with me, as long as he stayed out of the clean room."

"Well, if the Chief is fine with it, then I guess there's nothing I say about that. Just be sure to keep him out of that room. I don't want anything jeopardizing the evidence, Burnham." Stan scrubbed his face in exhaustion and exasperation. With a sigh Stan moved on to the reason he stopped by. "Have you had any progress with the DNA on the Pierce case?"

"Yes, preliminary reports suggest it's a Caucasian male, but that's all I've got at the moment. I still need a few more days for the report to be compiled. You'll be the first person I contact if the results are available before then."

"Please do that; thanks, Bobby. I'll let you and Tootie get back to work."

"Señor Tootie!" Bobby called out as Stan walked out shaking his head.

o~o~O~o~o

Bill watched from a distance as the smoke and flames escaped the small structure he set a blaze. The thought of Sookie and the lifeguard being locked inside made him smile in satisfaction. This wasn't how he wanted Sookie's demise to go, but he was desperate to keep the lifeguard from touching once more what belonged to him. Taking out his phone, he quickly snapped a few photos as reminders.

He looked off to the side of the flaming building and saw spectators emptying the nearby clubs. A few had rushed to the beach to watch the fire build and were on their phones, most likely calling for help.

_Soon it will be too late for anyone to rescue you or lover boy, Sookie. I always knew your death would be at my hands. _

Bill joined the small crowd that gathered around the burning shack. He wanted a prime viewing spot without being too obvious. His smug expression was getting harder to hide as he watched the flames grow.

The blaze continued to climb higher on the walls until they reached the ceiling of the lifeguard shack. The smoke engulfed the small room that held Sookie and Eric captive, swallowing most of the oxygen. Sookie coughed and slumped to the floor as she watched Eric try to free them from the inferno that surrounded them. She was starting to feel weak, and the smoke was making it difficult for her to breathe.

Eric felt her slump against his leg and kneeled down to hold her.

"Sookie, are you okay? Hold on, baby, I'll get us out of here," Eric coughed out.

Feeling as if hope was lost, Sookie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"If this is the end, I think you need to know-"

"Stop that! This is not the end. I'll make sure of that." Eric tore off his dress shirt and handed it to Sookie to cover her nose and mouth.

He knew it would be easier for her to breathe the lower she was to the floor, so he leaned her against the wall closest to the door. With renewed determination, Eric pushed his shoulder into the door with all his power. He felt it give lightly before he took one last shaky breath and slammed into it once more. The wood shattered from the impact and his body was thrown onto the platform just outside the entry. Coughing and taking deep pulls of clean, cool air, he shakily stood up and rushed back into the shack to retrieve Sookie. His heart clenched in his chest as he found her lying on her side, passed out. Scooping her up bridal style, he ran down the ramp and onto the sand a safe distance away from the fire.

"Sookie! Wake up! Please wake up!" he screamed as he laid her limp body onto the sand and quickly took her vitals.

Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was slowing. He leaned down and began performing CPR on her.

A few bystanders ran up to him when they saw the couple flee the burning building.

"Are you all right?" one woman asked as she knelt down beside Eric.

"Can we help with anything?" another asked to the opposite side.

"Call 911 now!" Eric yelled out, without stopping his resuscitation of Sookie.

"They're on their way. I've already called," a man offered as he knelt by Sookie's head. "We didn't know anyone was in there or we would've tried to help."

As the man reached out to touch Sookie's head and Eric growled out.

"Don't touch her!"

"Sorry." The man recoiled at Eric's growl.

The people that arrived to try to offer help sat back and watched as Eric continued his pumping air into the unconscious girl's mouth. After a few breaths, they breathed out a sigh of relief as they heard her start to cough and drag in a lungful of air.

"Thank God!" Eric looked down at her with relief in his eyes.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Sookie smiled weakly up at him and released a harsh cough.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy scaring me half to death," Eric chuckled and cradled her upper body in his strong arms. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost you in there, Sookie."

"Well you didn't, so hush," Sookie said with a hoarse voice as she leaned back.

"Shh, don't talk anymore. Help is on the way and they'll check out your throat to be sure there's no damage."

Sookie nodded weakly. She looked into his eyes that were brimming with unshed tears. Trying to calm him, she ran her fingers across his jaw and offered him a frown.

Eric took her hand from his face and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"You're lucky you both survived," the man who tried to help before interrupted their intimate exchange and gave a nod toward the building completely covered in flames. "A minute longer and you may not have made it out."

Eric and Sookie looked off to the left just as the roof of the lifeguard stand collapsed. Sookie gasped at the sight before them.

Eric pulled Sookie tight against his chest, relieved that nothing serious happened before he was able to get them out. It was a close call, and one he would not allow to happen again. If Eric ever found out whoever wanted to hurt her, that person wouldn't be breathing for long. He didn't care about the consequences. This psychotic person almost killed someone he loved and he needed to pay for his actions. He made a silent vow to Sookie. She would not be hurt, or close to harm again if he could help it.

Sookie noticed Eric's expression darken and his jaw tighten while he stared at the former lifeguard stand still ablaze.

"Eric?"

He turned and tried to quell his dark thoughts from Sookie.

Their attention was diverted by the sound of sirens approaching them. Soon they were joined by a group of fire fighters leaping from their truck, and diving into action. They watched as the fire fighters fought to gain control of the fire. In no time at all they had it extinguished.

The small group surrounding Eric and Sookie waved the paramedics over to the couple and they immediately started assessing them for injuries. One paramedic gave them oxygen and blankets, while the other tended to the large burn on Eric's forearm. After they evaluated them, the paramedics were surprised Sookie and Eric only had minor injuries after being trapped inside the small structure fire.

They wanted to take Sookie in for precautionary overnight observation, but she refused. Eric not wanting to leave Sookie's side, refused as well. The paramedics asked them to please seek professional help if they had any smoke inhalation symptoms, had them both sign refusal of medical treatment forms, and released them to talk to the police.

Eric relayed the story of seeing a man at the window as they were inside, taking refuge from the rain. Officer Beck asked if he could identify the suspect, but Eric said he had only caught a glimpse of him before the window was shattered and the flaming bottle thrown inside. Unfortunately, it all happened too quickly for Eric to give an accurate description of the man in question. He informed the police officer about the stalker that had been harassing Sookie and asked the officer to inform Detective Davis about the details.

Officer Beck wasn't convinced a possible stalker would resort to such an act of violence for such a plain looking girl, but would inform Stan about the night's events nonetheless. He asked Sookie if she witnessed anything, but she was unable to provide any further details. She was trembling in Eric's arms as she thought of the stalker becoming more dangerous as the days passed.

_What will he do next? _Her body shuddered at the possibilities of any further harm coming to her or someone she loved. _We were able to escape this time but what about the next? Who would this sick person hurt to get to me?_

Officer Beck allowed them to leave after getting their statements and asked them to call the station or stop by if they remembered anything else that could be helpful. Eric agreed and pulled a still shivering Sookie back to his car.

Bill watched in silent fury from the crowd that circled the smoking, charred remains of the lifeguard stand. His hands were clenched so tightly, his nails were starting to break the skin in his palms. He had to hide the snarl from outwardly showing as he watched Sookie once again slip away.

_This only prolongs the inevitable, Sookie. One day soon your luck will run out for you and lover boy._

He continued to watch as the paramedics tended them, and they talked to the police. When he saw Eric cover Sookie with an arm and led her to the parking area, he turned and pushed angrily through the spectators to leave. Now that his plans were hindered again, he needed to make a new plan of attack.

On the drive home, Eric couldn't help thinking about tonight. It had been such a whirlwind. First there was the trouble with the women who were determined to keep him from being with Sookie, and then the other person standing in their way, Sookie's stalker. When was this going to end?

It seemed like this obsessed man was more dangerous than Eric first suspected. The way this sick fuck was moving from observing Sookie from a distance, to breaking into her room, and finally progressing to actually attempting to cause her harm was too much. His actions were becoming desperate and that could be dangerous for Sookie and the girls. Eric had a glimpse at the lengths this man was determined to go through to get to Sookie and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to come up with a way to protect Sookie when she returned to school.

Eric's thoughts suddenly switched to Sookie's half confession. What did she want to tell him right before he was able to get them free? If it was what he suspected, then he was thinking the same thing. He hadn't said the words, but he'd been feeling his affections for Sookie grow with each day he spent with her. He wondered if she would have meant her words if he had allowed her say what she was on the verge of saying? Or was she simply saying it because she thought they were going to die?

He wanted to ask her about it, but felt that it wasn't the right time. He turned his eyes from the road in front of them to look at her in sitting in the passenger seat. Luckily, he still had the blanket he used for their picnic in his trunk and was able to wrap her in it to fend off the chill in the night air. She looked so small with the large blanket cocooning her. Her head was pressed against the window as she stared blankly out the windshield. He placed his hand on her knee and ran his thumb against her in comfort. When she tilted her head to look at him, she offered him a weak smile in reassurance.

Eric was amazed that she had held up so bravely in the face of what had happened. He knew she had to be in shock and soon she'd crumble from the stress if something didn't change. Pulling into the driveway of his condo, he parked and climbed out quickly to help Sookie out.

He clasped her delicate hand in his and led her to the front entrance. Unlocking the door, he wrapped an arm around Sookie's padded waist and helped her inside.

"I'm fine, Eric. Really. You don't have to treat me like I'm going to break," she whispered in a gravelly voice.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you. Can't I just be worried about you?" he stopped and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"Yes, I'm sorry…this is all a bit too much. I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to snap or do anything else you need to. I can take it," He smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat?"

"No thank you, I just want to go to take a shower and climb into bed. Is that all right?" she looked up into his eyes with uncertainty.

"Of course it is. Anything you want is fine."

"Thanks, Eric…for getting us out of there and saving my life…again." Sookie threw her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest.

Eric felt her body shudder from her dam of tears finally releasing. He scooped her up and carried her over to the sofa to set her down on his lap. He stroked her hair, murmuring gently in her ear as she cried.

"Shush, Sookie, its fine. I've got you. Let it out," he whispered as he held her against his chest.

"We could have died. Why does this have to be happening, Eric?" Sookie sobbed out.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but it's over now. Let's not dwell on what could have happened. We're here now." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sookie nodded in agreement and slid her arms around his neck to nuzzle deeper in his embrace. She inhaled his scent deeply, but found it hard to find his unique scent under the smoke that permeated his clothes and skin. She released a shaky sigh as she tried to calm her nerves.

When Eric finally felt her body relax, he suggested she grab that shower and lay down for the night. Without protest, he carried her into his room and set her down on her feet to gather her sleep clothing. He watched as she moved from his dresser to the bathroom almost robotically. He knew it would be hard for her to move past this, but he'd be there to help her.

He heard the shower start up and moved back to the living room to think about the close call. He didn't have much time to reflect on it before the front door flung open to reveal three giggling women stumbling through it.

Pam instantly sobered up when she saw Eric sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. She looked over his hunched figure and saw he was covered in what looked like soot with his arm bandaged.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Pam yelled out and rushed to Eric's side.

"It's nothing, just a small burn." Eric tried to downplay to Pam, but winced when she pulled his arm to check the bandage.

"What do you mean it's nothing? You look like shit and don't try to hide that grimace of pain I just saw. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I'll get it looked at tomorrow by my doctor. I just didn't want to subject Sookie to spending hours at the Emergency Room," Eric said dismissively.

"What happened? You better start talking. Where's Sookie?" Pam looked around the living room and into the kitchen.

"Oh God! Is Sookie all right?" Hadley finally spoke up with concern evident in her voice.

She ran into Eric's room as fast as her tall heels and inebriated body would allow her. They all jumped up and followed her as they heard Sookie scream out.

"Argh…Hadley! What the hell!"

They walked in to see a naked soaking Sookie wrapped up in Hadley's arms.

"Sookie, you're okay. I was so worried," Hadley blubbered out.

"Hadley, I'm fine. Can you let me get dry and I'll join you in a minute?" Sookie looked to the right to give Eric a pleading look for help.

"Come on, Hadley. Let her get dressed and we'll let you all know what happened. She's been through enough already." Eric tried to disentangle Hadley from Sookie.

"You hurry up or I'm coming back for you, ya hear?" Hadley slurred out.

Eric steered Hadley out of the bathroom and closed the door to give Sookie some privacy. Pam stepped out of the way as they neared her. When they walked back into the living room the other woman, a beautiful brunette with curves in all the right places and ample cleavage pouring out of her skin tight top, Pam and Hadley had brought home was standing at the door. She looked unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Amber; it looks like we'll have to take a rain check. I'll give you a call or stop by the club to see you soon." Pam approached her with a disappointed look.

"Oh. No problem, Pam, be sure to give me a call next time you and your friend want to party." She gave Pam a wink and Hadley a small wave before she left.

Pam closed the door behind Amber and turned back to Eric.

"I think you better start explaining." Pam crossed her arms at her chest and narrowed her eyes at Eric.

"I will as soon as Sookie joins us."

"This needs to be resolved soon. While we're waiting on her I'm turning on the news report. They should've released the sketch by now. Maybe Hadley or Sookie can identify this bastard that I have a sneaky suspicion had something to do with what you're about to tell us."

Eric nodded to Pam as she grabbed the remote to switch on the television. He grabbed his phone to call Tray. He knew Amelia would want to know what happened to her friend and it might be better to explain it all at once.

A moment later Sookie made her way out of the bedroom. She saw Eric on his cell; Hadley sprawled out on the sofa, and Pam messing with the television. She figured she could use a drink before she explained the situation. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass, poured some ice into it, and grabbed the bottle sitting close by. She'd never drunk Grey Goose straight up, but she needed it to help calm her nerves. Putting away the bottle, she turned to walk back to the living room. She took a small sip from her cup before she looked up right as Pam had paused the screen.

"Here! This is the sketch. Does he look familiar?" Pam has swung on his heels to look to Sookie and the rest of the room.

As Sookie shifted her eyes from Pam over to the face on the screen, shock seared through her as she recognized the person in the drawing. Losing the grip on the glass in her hand, it slipped free and shattered at her bare feet.

At the sound of the glass breaking, Eric turned away from the wall and ran up to Sookie. Her put his arms on her shoulders and tore her gaze from the TV screen.

"Sookie? What's wrong?"

"That man...that man on the TV...I…I know him…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it there. *evil laugh* I hope I'll have the time to update this quicker than before. Just to let you all know, this still has a bit more to go. The story doesn't end here in South Padre for these friends. It'll extend to Sookie's return to home so stick around to see what happens next. Thanks for staying around to read this story. I can't tell you how much your reviews encourage me to continue writing. So please click the button below and share your thoughts with me.

*blows kisses to you all* I'll see you all next time, lovelies.


End file.
